The Empire
by Calatheas
Summary: Sasuke's father just told him that within an hour three women would be coming to dinner, and of the three he was to take one as a wife. He has six months to pick one or lose the Empire. Things get complicated when Itachi returns as the rightful heir. M
1. Book one

This is a work of fiction which is in no way affiliated with the original creators or producers of the Naruto animated series or published manga.

The setting is 1611 China, I am aware that Naruto is a Japanese animation and as such the setting would usually be Japan but I've decided to make it China. However, within the story the country will be referred to as Konohagakure.

The style of dress I imagine resembles the costumes of _The Curse of the Golden Flower_ (fabulous film, you should see it)

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Book One: Coming of Age**

"Your son kneels before you, Emperor."

Uchiha Sasuke, or, as he's more commonly known by the people of Konohagakure; Lord Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Sasuke was the second son of the great Emperor Uchiha Fugaku-sama and as such he was raised with the utmost care and attention.

"Rise, my son."

Sasuke rose from his customary kneeling position and thanked his father. Sasuke hated the formalities of the Imperial Family, but his father reminded him time and time again that without structure, tradition, and rules the entire Dynasty would crumble beneath them into chaos and hysteria.

"Why have you called me here?" Sasuke looked questioningly into his father's eyes; a feat only someone as close to the Emperor dare attempt.

"Very important business, my son." Fugaku rose from his seated position on his favourite golden throne and walked towards his favoured son. "Today you are eighteen; you are a man and a shining beacon for all the men of Konohagakure to enjoy."

"Your words are too kind." Sasuke bowed his head in pretend reverence, if his father could tell he was faking it, he did not let on.

"It has been two years since First Brother went to fight the Tsu Tsin never to return. Your mother and I held out for as long as we could, but as you have become a man now, we feel it is time to let Itachi's spirit rest."

Sasuke's palms became slick and his pulse quickened. Sasuke despised his elder brother, when he had been at the palace Sasuke lived in his long shadow. Regardless of his talent or perseverance Sasuke could never match Itachi because Itachi had _charm_. Itachi could grin his way to perfect scores in arithmetic, laugh his way into the spot of top student in etiquette and schmooze himself an award or two in kung fu.

But none of that mattered now, because he was dead, and that could only mean...

"Thus, I am naming you—my son—heir to the Empire."

Sasuke bowed deeply and fought to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Thank you father, you are too generous."

Fugaku nodded and with a quick flick of his wrist dismissed Sasuke for the time being and called for his wife. Uchiha Mikoto entered the room in a flurry of gold silk and glistening head garments. Her entourage of hand maids and chamber men scuttled behind her with their eyes cast down—always cast down—as she first bowed to her honoured husband then sat at the smaller, yet no less ornate, throne beside him.

"So, my husband, you have told Second Son of his new post?" Mikoto was a soft spoken woman; her ways were kind and just. All the servants knew that to be taken into Mikoto's personal entourage was a luxurious relief as she never shouted or beat her help.

"It is so. He was pleased, I am sure, but raised well for he did not make it obvious."

"Sasuke is just a shy boy; he has lived in honoured Itachi's backwind for so long it is nice to see him rising to the occasion." It was no secret to anyone close to the family that Itachi was Mikoto's favourite, he always appeared respectful; even to her unbearable side of the family and most of all he was popular with the ladies. Mikoto loved that because more than anything she loved family, and the prospect of expanding the family. Mikoto wanted grandkids.

"Indeed. Do you know why, my wife, you have been called to me?"

"I believe it is time for Sasuke to take a wife." Mikoto allowed a shiver of excitement to rattle her body.

"An Emperor is nothing without his Consort and without his heir."

"I believe that, too."

"I wish for your opinion on my selections, honoured Consort."

"Yes, my Lord." Mikoto turned smiling to her Help, "Leave us." The maids and man-servants bowed deeply then, eyes cast down, scuttled backward out of the room, drawing the curtains that replaced doors and stood in the hall.

"So, who are they?" Mikoto always relaxed formalities when the Help was not present. The only reason she kept it up was because Fugaku believed without structure, tradition, and rules it would be the end of the peace of the Dynasty.

Fugaku rubbed his hands together getting a little excited himself; his favourite son was soon to be Emperor and married!

"Alright dear, first we have my cherished friend Yamanaka's daughter. Her name is Ino-san," Fugaku took a photo out of the folder on the table separating the two thrones. Mikoto took it and squinted, the rich color of the room and the drawn, golden blinds made the picture hard to view.

"She is...blond? A foreigner?"

"Her mother was not of the Konohagakure, and you know Yamanaka dyes his hair to make her more comfortable." Fugaku noted his wives troubled look. "Do not worry my sweet, she has been brought up with grace and wisdom, Yamanaka trained her in all his abilities including tactics and weaponry. She would perform excellently by Sasuke's side during war times. She is an asset and would undoubtedly bear strong children."

"Oh yes! Yes she would wouldn't she, might even have more than two, or three...or five."

"Ahem, yes dear, well..." Fugaku took back the photo and replaced it with a picture of a girl with red hair. "This would be Haruno-sensei's daughter."

"Haruno-san had a daughter! I had no idea..."

"She has been kept hidden away by her mother and, dear do not over react, often dressed as a boy to remain pure."

"Unheard of! Uncanny! Improper!"

"Now there was good reason for this; the girl often traveled with her mother and I into war territory to mend the wounded. Starved and hollow soldiers often forget their manners and good sense and as such even a twelve year old girl might appear to them a comfort of home, a woman's arms..."

"Oh dear, yes it hadn't initially occurred to me. The poor pet, was she kept intact?"

"Oh yes, Haruno-san swears it beyond reproach, her daughter was never spoiled. Young Miss Sakura-san is her name."

"Good to know, I want only the most respectable of girl for our Sasuke. And no doubt the poor girl wants to cast off her boyish garbs and express her womanly prowess."

"Naturally," Fugaku replaced Sakura's photo and pulled out the final picture. "How do you perceive this one?"

"Oh! Hyuuga-san?"

"Correct! How did you guess it?"

"It is the eyes; the whole family has the same eyes. As if they viewed the world differently than the rest of us, they view it behind a painted screen..."

"I concur, but there is a beauty to her and perhaps the mystery will enchant our Sasuke. Her name would be Hinata-san."

Mikoto sniffed. "Her credentials?"

"She is my esteemed advisors First Daughter, Hyuuga-san has guaranteed me she was raised with eloquence and grace unmatched by any of her generation. As well, being the daughter of my chief advisor her knowledge of the Empire is perfect."

"That is all well and good for the successor of an advisor, but for a wife..."

"Ah! Hyuuga-san also mentioned her goodhearted nature, she often adopted stray animals and cared for them, she is—as Hyuuga-san put it—_nurturing_.

"N-nurturing?" Mikoto licked her lips and stared at Hinata's photo. "Does Sasuke know of any of this?"

"He does not, but he will find out before tonight's feast."

"We are to have a feast?"

"Yes my love! Dress in your finest silks and grace us with your shining presence for supper, tonight Sasuke meets his future bride. Which of these three is she? Only he can tell!" Fugaku laughed heartily and rubbed his hands together as if to light a fire.

"Oh how thrilling! There hasn't been a young fertile maiden in the palace since honoured Itachi's departure," Mikoto dabbed the corner of her eyes with a silken sleeve. "I must prepare!"

And thus, by the hour of the horse Sasuke's future had been mapped out for him.

* * *

_End of book one._

Sound promising? Too short?


	2. Book two

**Book Two: Feast, for the eyes**

Sasuke paced his room running his hands anxiously through his hair over and over until his head resembled a well worn kitchen mop.

His father had just told him that within an hour three women would be coming to dinner, and of the three he was to take one as a wife. The prospect of an arranged marriage didn't surprise Sasuke, it was common for young members of the Imperial Family to be married off, especially the heir. However, as Itachi was born the heir Sasuke became comfortable with the notion of bypassing arrangement altogether.

The problem sat mostly with Sasuke's fear and disdain for women. It wasn't to say he wasn't interested in women, sure by the age of twelve he was aware of their presence and his growing desires towards them, but the only women he was exposed to outside of the family were the sluts Itachi always brought home with him.

Girls whose eyes glittered when Itachi presented them with gold jewels and expensive trinkets from the palace. They fawned over him, exposed themselves to him for nothing more than a ring or an empty 'I love you'. They dishonoured themselves for him, for that despicable, lax man. Sasuke hated him, and so he hated the girls. He was glad when Itachi disappeared along with the harem that followed him around. The girls soon realized how disinterested Sasuke was and left.

But now, now that Sasuke was so close to his ambition of running the nation of Konohagakure an enormous road black presented itself; he would have to marry to take his place as Emperor.

After toiling over the proposition for nearly an hour after his father departed Sasuke came to the resolution that he would marry the easiest girl. He would find the one he could stand the look of and who would bare him children, and if need be the one who could be bought for the cheapest price.

Sasuke wasn't looking for love or companionship; he was looking for someone to fill the job-post of wife.

Taking some much needed calming breaths Sasuke left his room and started down the hall towards the roof terrace. He took short cuts and slunk around back to avoid his entourage of maid servants and ass-wipers.

The terrace gave Sasuke a stunning view of the front garden and entry. The Palace was like four squares within each other, the outer three stood as protection with high walls and heavy gates while the final square contained the lovely front gardens and the actual palace building. Other buildings on the property included the maids quarters below the palace, the stables for the Emperor's thousand pure-breds and the army barracks where the soldiers sleep. The only men allowed to sleep in the palace above the basement where the Emperor's private Imperial Guard.

Standing on the balcony Sasuke could see servants running about the grounds trimming and planting, sweeping and brushing, polishing and scrubbing. Everything was made extra shiny; the old rugs were rolled up to allow their cleaner counterparts to show through. The Imperial Guards were polished and outfitted with extra weaponry as an example of the Emperor's splendour. They stood, chests puffed out, swords raised to welcome the caravan's up to the front entrance.

Sasuke leaned against the solid gold banister and watched the first guest arrive. The carriage was forest green and large with spikes and archer posts on the top. It was followed by four smaller looking carriages laden down with packages and luggage.

Sasuke continued to watch as two more large caravan's approached followed by smaller of its own colour. One even arrived with their own Guard.

_Prosperity to all! It is the hour of the Rooster! _

The Announcer called pounding his gong as her ran about the palace letting everyone know they were late for dinner.

Sasuke took to the stairs and raced back to his room.

"Lord Uchiha Sasuke-sama!" the head chamber maid clucked, "Where have you been? You are late! Quick, Yan to the baths prepare the special soaps.

Sasuke was stripped and all but tossed into the heated bath, a young woman sat in the corner, eyes cast down, strumming a relaxing tune as Yan poured potions and oils into the bath. He was scrubbed, buffed, manicured and dressed.

"Now, young master, please hurry to the blessed Emperor's dinner!"

Sasuke entered the great dining room and immediately felt ill at ease. His father was seated at his regular place at the head of the square table and to the right of him was his mother, however he was no longer to be seated on the left, instead he would sit next to his mother. Across from them were three female floor cushions and one male cushion. And to his right was one female cushion and one male. This is easily recognized because the male cushions were less ornate and much thinner as men customarily sit with their legs crossed while females have the discomfort of sitting on their knees.

"Honoured mother," Sasuke bowed to both parents before taking a seat. "So, where are they?"

"Sasuke, mind your manners!" His mother scolded him and adjusted her enormous headpiece. It was silver with tiny pink tiger lilies all about it. Her layers of silk robes matched perfectly, even her nails and socks where real silver.

_Longevity and happiness! Entering is Sir Yamanaka-san and his daughter Miss Yamanaka Ino-san, followed by Madam Haruno-san and her daughter Miss Haruno Sakura-san! _

A stern looking blond man in full army dress walked in, bowed deeply to the Emperor and took his place on the male cushion, he was followed closely by a tall blond female with stunning azure eyes. Her small mouth was lightly painted pink and she wore azure silks with silver accessories. Her eyes immediately found Sasuke's and bore into them.

She was judging him! Sizing him up! How dare she? He thought, to walk in with her head held high like she had every right to be in the palace, like she _belonged_ here. And then to stare at Sasuke as if to determine if he was suitable. Sasuke felt is jaw slackened at the audacity.

The girl smirked.

Behind her was a thin red haired woman who wore simple white robes and nodded instead of bowing to the Emperor, smiled at his Consort then quickly took her seat. Her daughter however made much more of an entrance. She sauntered in, hips swaying to an unheard rhythm, she gazed at Sasuke under heavy eyelashes, and her hair was a shocking pink that appeared as soft and fragrant as a sakura blossom. Her robes were green which made her seem an apparition of nature, her corset-like bodice was tightened to a rib-crushing point; she bent low as she took her seat directly in front of Sasuke giving him an ample view of cleavage.

Sasuke feigned indifference.

_Good will to all! Entering is Lord Hyuuga-sama and his daughter Miss Hyuuga Hinata-sama! It is the hour of the dog!_

"Ah, Hyuuga! Now we are all present." Fugaku granted his guests a rare smile that shocked even Sasuke.

Hyuuga was no stranger to the Uchiha family; he was father's chief advisor and wore his everyday garbs to supper. It seemed to Sasuke it was a statement far more potent then the most fancy of dress. Behind him scuttled in a small girl, arms clasped before her, eyes cast down. Her hair was long and so dark it appeared nearly purple. Her silks were a soft lilac; her lips were bare and set in a taught uncomfortable line.

She situated herself beside her father who was directly across from the Emperor and to the right of Sasuke. Still she did not look up. Sasuke snuck glances in her direction to catch her eyes but found his own setting on her ample chest time and time again. He prided himself on not being the kind of man that gawks at a woman's chest, but he couldn't seem to help himself in the presence of so many beauties.

Not that he'd ever admit he thought they were the least bit attractive.

"Now, let us eat!" An army of kitchen staff suddenly invaded the dining room and placed dozens of dishes on the spacious table before them then began to ladle hearty helpings unto their plates.

"So, girls, tell me what you like to do for fun?" Mikoto attempted to start a conversation. Ino looked up from her plate first and politely dabbed the corners of her mouth.

"I like to train with my father, Uchiha-dono."

"How lovely!"

Tedious conversation followed, Sasuke withdrew into himself and focused on eating until he heard the girl on his right finally add to the conversation.

"I prefer hard working, honest men." She rose abruptly from her seat startling everyone at the table. "Please excuse me; I seem to have taken ill."

"Yes, of course." Fukaku waved his dismissal.

Hinata rose eloquently then froze briefly looking Sasuke right in the eyes.

Sasuke dropped his chopsticks. Her eyes were...frightening. He stared and stared and he couldn't find a single emotion. They were pale, nearly white and somewhat haunting. She levelled her gaze with his and for a few moments he stopped breathing.

Then she left.

"Oh," Sakura cast Sasuke a coy smile. "Looks like she isn't interested."

After Hinata's abrupt departure no one said anything for the rest of the meal, then finally when everyone had about finished the Emperor called in the girl's chamber maids and dismissed them to their rooms for the night.

Sasuke made a motion to leave but his father's arm shot out to stay him. "You will stay." He commanded. Sasuke lowered himself back onto the ground.

"Most honoured guests," the Emperor addressed Yamanaka, Haruno, and Hyuuga. "It seems the first meeting of your daughters and my son has commenced, now let us speak of where we go from here."

"First, if I may be allowed to interject your majesty..."

"Of course."

"...I would like to apologise for my daughter's behaviour, perhaps I pushed her too early in the morning and caused her sudden illness. I assure you such rude behaviour will _never_ occur again." Then Hyuuga turned to Mikoto seriously, "And her body is not so weak as this."

"Yes, well," Mikoto raised a thin china glass to her lips and sipped the expensive tea, "I should hope not. I cannot have a rude girl at my son's side at such a pivotal time in his life."

"What did young master Uchiha think of our daughters." Yamanaka was a straight forward man who had an awful habit of getting right to the point.

All eyes turned to Sasuke while he cursed his brother for living and dying. "They were all..._lovely_."

"Weren't they just? Even your Hinata-san gave off such a regal aura..." Hyuuga puffed out his chest at this.

"Sir, where do we move from here? As you know I'm needed in Quin Xa within the next day or so, how long will my daughters stay be?"

"Indeed Haruno-san, my honoured wife and I have spoken about it and we decided six months is a fair amount of time for Sasuke to choose his Consort."

"Six months!" Yamanaka's hands came down heavily on the table. "Ino has training! I have raised my daughter as if she were my son! She is my heir, surly the boy can make a decision in a shorter time?"

"This is _love_ we're talking about Yamanaka-san!" Mikoto scolded, "It cannot be rushed!"

"So my wife says." Fugaku hid a mischievous grin behind a cough.

"How will we divide the time evenly? To ensure all the girls get a fair chance." Hyuuga obviously thought his daughter's chances of gaining Sasuke's favour were slim; and rightly so, the girl was...odd.

"Well, I do believe for at least the first month we can set up a bit of a schedule."

"Sounds fair enough." Haruno nodded contently, clearly not at all worried about her daughters wooing abilities.

"Alright, in the mornings Sasuke will continue his studies and spend one half hour with me learning how to oversee a kingdom. Breakfast and lunch will be left up to your discretion, Sasuke, you may decide to eat with the family or the girls, but dinner is always spent with your mother and I. After breakfast you will see Haruno, after lunch you will see Hyuuga, and after dinner you will see Yamanaka."

"With all the respect I can offer, your majesty, I must object! So late in the night for a young, respectful maiden such as my Ino to have to meet the young heir..."

"In that case let him meet Sakura later on, she is not a morning person anyway." Haruno opened one lid and joined the men in another round of sake.

"Then it is settled!" The Emperor's voice filled the room. "For thirty days we will follow this schedule, after that time Sasuke may have feelings of a favourite and we will allow the children to meet as they desire."

"Most intelligent plan, your grace." Hyuuga bowed.

"Goodnight to all of you. And Sasuke, dear," Mikoto reached up and cupped Sasuke's cheek, "Do get some rest, tomorrow you must free your heart and allow a beautiful young maiden to capture it."

Sasuke grunted and charged out of the room and quickly as possible. The last fucking thing he wanted to do was be forced to entertain and bunch of broads.

Six months couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

_End of book two_

What do you think so far? Am I being descriptive enough with the setting and characters? Where is it lacking? Thanks for reading!


	3. Book three

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It encourages me to write faster_.

* * *

**Book Three: Meet the girls**

The girls were escorted back to their spacious living quarters and provided two new chambers maids supplied by the palace for their comfort and enjoyment. For Ino and Sakura who had never had more than one maid-servant appointed to them at a time found this most exciting.

"Oh wow!" Sakura twirled around her luxurious room. Velvet curtains, a private sitting room, office and ensuite bathroom equipped with a spacious bath and aromatherapy specialist. "I could get used to this..." Sakura ran her fingers over her enormous satin covered bed and squealed. "Fuck yea!"

"Ahem, excuse me Miss Haruno Sakura-san?" A nervous looking man in a tall hat and dark cotton robes intruded on her excitement.

"Yes?" She stopped bouncing and got off the bed.

"I would like to inform you his Majesty has decreed that tomorrow you will have a private session with Lord Uchiha Sasuke-sama during the hour of the pig. You may decide where you would like this meeting to commence."

"Let him come here."

"To your bed chambers, ma'am?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, of course not Haruno-san, I was out of place to ask, please forgive me." The man cast his eyes down and scuttled backward out of her room.

Sakura sighed and fell back unto her bed. If Sasuke was anything like the rest of them she would be Empress before the week was up. He would fall for her charm, he would fall for her body, he would demand to have her, and she would tease him; but eventually give in.

Like always.

The poor messenger made his way down the hall to the fourth door from Sakura's and consulted the man to ensure the lady hadn't asked to be left alone. Gaining permission to enter he entered and told Ino that she would be with the prince at the hour of the snake.

"That is about ten, correct?"

"Yes Miss Yamanaka-san, from nine to eleven."

"Very well, I would like to see him in the stables, I should like to go for a ride tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss." Again the messenger scuttled out of the room. It wasn't until Ino was sure he was gone and not coming back in did she strip out of her restricting corsets and silks down to her thin, transparent undergarments.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She did her 'happy dance'. She knew that if she showed Sasuke how fun she was, that she was almost like one of the guys just a lot more fun he'd fall for her. She could bat her eyelashes and kiss him, but she could also ride like a man and spar with him.

"He's mine!" She lay like a starfish on the plush carpeting and gazed at the intricate ceiling designs "And then the Empire will be mine."

Moving quickly now so he could get to bed the messenger came upon the Hyuuga's door which was guarded by four soldiers he did not recognize. No doubt she brought her own with her. The door man saw him approaching and shook his head furiously then made a crude motion of running his index finger along his throat. The messenger listened carefully and heard a broken argument:

"Disappointment...absolutely disgraceful... Lose this for the family I..." followed by the sound of hand meeting flesh. The burst open and everyone jumped then quickly whipped their heads downward and bowed deeply. The messenger only dared raise his head when he was sure Hyuuga-sama had gone.

"Excuse me, Miss Hyuuga Hinata-sama?" The girl stood facing the window and turn around to face him as he spoke, it wasn't uncommon for royalty to not bother with eye contact, but this time he felt sorry for her as she was sure to be hiding the mark her father would have left on her cheek.

"Yes?" Her voice wavered slightly but the messenger pretended not to notice.

"The Emperor has decided that you will meet Lord Uchiha Sasuke-sama tomorrow and henceforth for thirty days during the hour of the ram."

"Very well." She sounded utterly disinterested, occasionally the messenger felt sorry for the married-off royals who had no say in their love lives, but then he remembered they wipe their asses with clothes more expensive than his wife's wedding dress and he forgets to sympathize.

"You may decide where you would like to see the great prince, Hyuuga-sama."

"I will meet him in the library."

"Very good, ma'am."

The messenger left silently, Hinata sunk into an armchair positioned by the window.

And wept.

The next morning Sasuke skipped geography and arithmacy to visit his friend who worked in the stables and fill him in on the happenings of the palace.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out stepping past bowing stable boys and servants. "Naruto you idiot, where are you?"

"Sasuke!" A continuously joyful voice called out. "Is that really you, you old fuck!" Naruto came running out of one of the stalls and grabbed Sasuke into a bear hug. "You haven't visited in awhile."

"Yeah, well the palace has become kind of crazy."

"I thought as much, we got twenty new horses to maintain now..."

"Well that's because three women came here yesterday and my father has decided I must pick one to marry."

"Oh shit man, are they hot?" Naruto began brushing a beautiful mare while Sasuke filled him in on the looks and personalities of each suitor.

"I hate this though," Sasuke confided, "you know how I feel about women to begin with. Now I'm forced to spend hours with them every day for at least a month."

"Dude, you are so _gay_." Naruto teased. "You have three hot girls living in your house right now that want to get with you. You're living the dream! I'll I've got is..."

"Lord Uchiha Sasuke-sama!" An annoying high pitched squeal disturbed the peace of the stable.

"Karin, aren't you supposed to be feeding the pregnant mares?" Naruto groaned.

"Shuttup, ugly." Karin turned her nose up at Naruto and focused her attention on Sasuke " You look really handsome today Sasuke-sama."

"Hn" Sasuke groaned and turned away.

"D-do you need me to polish your shoes, or any of your tools..." Her eyes lingered on Sasuke's crotch.

"Ew, fuck Karin leave this place!" Naruto shooed Karin away with a few good shoves.

"Dammit Naruto you're so intrusive! I will bare you sons, Sasuke-sama!"

"Jesus, Sasuke you need to do something about that girl." Naruto shook his head, "she's making the horses ill."

"What do you expect me to do? Her mother is head chamber-maid and my mother is fond of her."

"Maybe you should take care of her _personally_." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows then burst out laughing. Sasuke stifled a grin and coughed to hide his laugh.

"I'll be going."

"See ya, Sasuke-kuuuun." Naruto winked.

And just like that Sasuke felt a lot better. Naruto had this strange ability to turn what Sasuke considered the bleakest of situations into something laughable. By the time Sasuke made it back to the palace he was forced to shovel down his breakfast so he wasn't late for his first meeting. The girl asked for him to meet her in the stable which was good in Sasuke's eyes. Perhaps he could distract her with something shiny and talk to Naruto instead.

"Yamanaka-san," Sasuke greeted her. She wore a purple cotton halter dress that buttoned up and to Sasuke was very strange. It wasn't the usual female fashion and it was very unusual for a woman to walk about bearing her shoulders and, due to the high slit on either side, her bare thighs.

"Uchiha-sama," she bowed respectfully and motioned for him to follow her into the stable. "I've already readied my steed, Richi is her name." Ino affectionately stroked the white mares mane.

"Right." Sasuke turned to the nearest stable hand. "Ready my horse."

"Yes, your grace." The man scuttled off to dress Sasuke's purebred Asin.

"Can't you dress your own horse?" Ino walked around Richi tugging on the reins and making sure the saddle was secure.

"Of course I can, I just have staff that can do it for me instead."

"What would you do if we were caught by bandits on the trail and Asin was killed then you had to take another horse?" A passing by female servant gasped at the blasphemy of the statement. To suggest death upon any member of the Imperial Family, even a pet, was a crime punishable by hanging. Sasuke raised his hand to calm the servant and let her know he took no offense.

Instead he took the challenge.

"Bring me my horse, undressed!" Sasuke commanded. Ino smirked. The servant brought out Asin who whinnied excitedly when she noticed it was Sasuke who would ride her today instead of a servant charged with exercising the animals.

Sasuke took the red velvet saddle pad from the servant and placed it on Asin back, this was followed by the saddle which Sasuke expertly buckled with nimble, confident fingers. Then he checked the cinch to make sure it was tight, attached the reins, patted Asin's back and slid his foot into the stirrup.

Ino grinned broadly impressed and surprised by Sasuke's ability. Maybe he wasn't _completely_ spoiled. Ino slid her foot into Richi's stirrup and swung her long legs over the horse and straddled the beast like a man. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he appreciated the view of her thighs before settling unto his won horse.

"Father let me ride close to the palace before coming here. Let's race to the Yin Tan Pond and back, winner gets to command the loser into doing one thing they'd like."

"I can already command you to do what I like."

"Ah," Ino said turning Richi around so she was facing the exit, "but if you win I'll actually listen."

The she took off, her horse's strides were graceful and long, she bore forward and sped out of the gate. Sasuke urged Asin along and took a short cut across the gardens to the gate.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the Imperial guard following closely; the death of the heir would devastate the Emperor.

"Cheater!" She laughed behind him. Sasuke's mouth formed a thin line as he focused on winning the challenge. He bought himself a lot of time by cutting across the garden and burst through the gates into the village outside in no time. Buildings and peasants whirred past him and as rode hard through the town towards the pond.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke's jaw slacked as he watched Ino race past him jumping over crates and weaving in and out of civilians and expert speeds. Sasuke urged Asin forward until they were nearly matched; Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd ridden this hard. They came upon the pond and rode quickly around it, it was dangerous as the end of the pond farthest away from the buildings was rocky and damp but neither dared slow down so the horses pounded on. Once the palace was in sight again Sasuke pushed Asin to the brink digging his heals roughly into her sides. Ino was right beside him, they glanced over at each other, teeth bared, each trying to outdo the other they came to the bridge that lead back to the stable and Sasuke took a gamble.

The gap wasn't substantial but underneath the bride ran a false river so the bridge was small but very rounded so it didn't look like a plank of wood. Instead of running across the bride Sasuke turned Asin at the last second and urged her to jump over the gap.

For a few second he was airborn, wind rustling through his hair, eyes fixated on the finale, Ino's jaw dropped as she watched Sasuke's horse leap over the gap unto the other side. His shirts open to display a muscular chest and pale skin. She turned Richi towards the finish but knew already she had lost; the few seconds Sasuke gained by jumping instead of running brought him to the finish line first.

Both riders dismounted and stable hands rushed out to water and calm the exhausted horses.

Ino bowed. "You are a worthy opponent. It is my loss."

Sasuke nodded while he gloated inwardly.

"What would you have me do as my punishment?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then grinned a cruel grin. "Forgo our meetings for the next two days." Sasuke wanted to sleep in.

Ino's smile dropped quickly and a look of hurt filled her eyes. "If that is what you wish..."

"It is what I wish." Sasuke nodded to her and bid her a good day; she refused to look up at him as he walked back to the palace for lunch.

Sasuke was pleased to find that the dining room was empty when he arrived as his parents got tired of waiting for him and finished. Sasuke again was forced to eat his meal quickly so he would have time to bathe before meeting the next girl. The last thing he wanted to was let her believe _he_ was the deplorable one.

After bathing and changing into comfortable midnight blue robes Sasuke made his way to the library which was on the fifth floor, one floor above the bedrooms and one floor below the very top.

Sasuke walked into the library and felt a certain feeling of calm take over. He loved the library, it was the only place he could truly be alone in a palace full of people because it demanded silence and solitude. Not to mention the servants were not allowed to touch the expensive world maps and scrolls.

"Over here, Uchiha-denka."

Sasuke made a b-line for the very rear of the library and found the creepy girl sitting a table without any maid servants doing embroidery. _I hope she doesn't ask me to have a sewing competition_, Sasuke thought. Sasuke sat slowly eyeing the girl suspiciously. She wore a white cotton robe with no bodice; quite uncommon for a women in the public of the palace especially if she's trying to catch a man's eye.

"So," she never looked up from her work. "You have been charged with keeping me company for the next two hours."

"Ah..."

"This is a beautiful library," she finally said. Her voice was so soft it seemed she was murmuring to herself and not addressing a prince.

"Indeed, it is my favourite room in the palace."

"I th-thought a man's bedroom was his sanctuary."

"Tch, you're thinking of my aniki."

"Honoured Itachi-san? We met only once, very briefly. What kind of man was he?"

"A decent man." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. If this was some sort of trap to get him to speak ill of his deceased brother she would have to try harder than that.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Ah," what was this? An interrogation? "I learn about the kingdom from father and train for battle."

"Those are your duties, not your hobbies."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment considering that but Hinata mistook his silence for anger.

"F-forgive me, Sasuke-denka, have I b-breeched my allowance?"

"No, not at all..." Sasuke rubbed his freshly shaven face and considered her. "I suppose my favourite hobby is teasing my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata suddenly gasped then squeaked and dropped her work to clutch her finger.

"Be careful!" Sasuke could only think of the precious, not to mention expensive original works she could contaminate with her blood. "Here." Sasuke whipped his handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around her finger. "You should have that looked at."

She nodded without saying a word or thanks or looking at him. This was starting to annoy Sasuke and against his best judgement he placed his pointer under her chin and jerked her head up. She gasped and looked away.

"Look at me," Sasuke forced her head back further. "Look at me!" Her eyes finally found his and just like the night before they were empty, like staring at your reflection in a pool of water, you know that beneath the surface there are several things to see, but because of the suns position no matter how hard you try all you can see is yourself.

She pulled her chin away and still clutching her finger glared at him, then, like the clouds clearing in the sky Sasuke saw anger, loathing, fear, and excitement in her eyes. The emotions whipped through like a bird diving to escape his enemy. Sasuke stared and stared finding himself unwilling trying to grasp more emotions then her eyes filled and tears spilled over her cheeks startling Sasuke.

"I apologise." He let her go and stepped away unsure of how to handle a crying girl.

"S-S-S-S-S..." She started hissing and Sasuke _really_ didn't know what to do now. "Sorry!" she blurted

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke found himself embarrassed to look at her but when he finally did she was blushing and fidgeting.

"I-I think I'll go get this looked at." Hinata muttered "If you'll excuse me..."

"Right, yeah, ok..." Hinata ran out of the library and was followed by a thundering of footsteps as her maids and guards followed her to her new destination.

With the abrupt end of his meeting with Hinata, Sasuke had some free time on his hands and decided to read something before dinner.

Hours past and as Sasuke was involved in his literature he failed to notice the time, not only was he late for Haruno-san but he'd missed dinner and the meeting with his parents.

"Shit" Sasuke leapt up and ran out of the library, down the corridors and into his father's room.

"Your regretful son bows before you." Sasuke got down on his knees and apologised for missing supper.

"Your mother and I were concerned that you missed supper," His father's voice boomed in disapproval. "However, Hyuuga-san assured us it was her fault for keeping you longer than need be."

"Hn" Sasuke could only grunt, he felt he would give it away if her spoke. "Permission to excuse myself and greet Haruno-san."

"Go, my son."

Sasuke entered Sakura's room to find her sitting in front of her vanity mirror freeing her hair from its curls.

"Pardon my lateness, Haruno-san."

"That's fine, Uchiha. You've decided you like one of the other girls more than I."

"Ah, no...no that's not it at all I just got caught up in-"

"Please, don't say it." Sakura made a soft whimpering sound then turned around and gazed at Sasuke with wide, stunning green eyes. "It's too painful to hear you say it."

"No, Haruno-san I've not fallen for either of the other girls. In fact I won't be seeing Yamanaka-san for two days and Hyuuga-san became upset..."

Sakura pretended to rub away tears and grinned. "Really? Uchiha-dono?"

"Yes." Sasuke eyed her wearily once he noticed she was wearing and almost sheer night gown and nothing more. "Perhaps I should grant you two meetings tomorrow to make up for this one. Now I'll just exuse myself..."

"I can't have that." Sakura waltzed over to the sitting area and lowered herself into a plush armchair. "Please," she motioned to the seat beside her and Sasuke sat.

"Would you like to—get dressed?" Sasuke gulped. Sitting closer to her now he found her nightgown to be sheer enough. She wore no bodice or form of undergarment up top so Sasuke could clearly define her small perky breasts. He crossed his legs and fixed his gaze forward refusing to look at her.

"What's the matter, Uchiha-san? May I call you Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt flustered, he wasn't used to such straight foreword seduction, he had been too young to be hit on by _women_ while Itachi was in the palace, it was only ever the giggles of _girls_. But this...

"Sure."

"Great! So, Sasuke-san, what shall we talk about?" Sakura turned to Sasuke and crossed her leg making the smooth silk slide off her leg unto the chair.

"I..." Sasuke felt for the first time in his life his mind was blank. He had no smart remarks or hurtful quips to make, he was noticing things about a woman's body he never noticed before or cared about.

"Do you—ouch." Sakura winced and clutcher her ankle.

"What is the matter?" Sasuke stood, alarmed. Was there a snake in the room?

"I hurt my ankle earlier stepping out of the bath and now it hurts when I put weight on it, is it swelling?" she lifted her leg giving Sasuke the _tiniest_ peek under her robes.

"It looks fine to me." Sasuke felt his face reddening. And it really pissed him off.

"I heard the Imperial family is highly trained in kinjutsu, is that true?"

"Well, yes..."

"Do you think you could do something for my ankle?"

"Aren't you a nurse?"

Sakura's eyes widened, she forgot that! "Ah, yes, but well...it's difficult to do this for one's self."

"I'll call for the house doctor or even your mother if she's not left yet."

"No! I mean, no thank you Sasuke-sama, there is no need..."

"But there is every need," Sasuke smiled to himself. He was back in control. "Your health is very important to the Imperial family. It is too late for us to continue our talk anyway, I shall see you tomorrow."

With that he left and Sakura scowled.

How could her plan have failed? It was genius! He'd practically got a free peep-show.

"Ma'am I heard you have an aliment?" an old man limped in and bowed his frail body followed closely by his apprenticing son.

Mmm, yummy. Sakura thought.

"I feel better already; I believe with my skill I don't require the assistance of a full doctor this evening. However," she coyly smiled at his handsome son, " It would please me to have an assistant."

"Milady..." the old man knew what she wanted and wasn't ready to hand over his son.

"I can handle this father." His son bowed to him. "You've taught me well."

"Son..." The old man reached out a clawed hand but his son was already walking towards the stunning young lady.

"Leave us." She commanded. The poor old man bowed his head and left his son in Sakura's care.

"So, Miss Haruno-san, what can I do for you?" He grinned.

"Let me show you." Sakura took his hand and led him into the belly of the beast.

* * *

_End of book three. _

_Wow! That was a long one! I was originally going to introduce the girls one chapter at a time but after doing Ino I found it to be too short and then adding Hinata I couldn't end it without doing Sakura. I hope you're enjoying this my honourable readers! Sasuke has his work cut out for him and so far the favourite seems to be SasuSaku, but only time will tell! _


	4. Book four

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I got some great constructive criticism and I realized that having Sakura 'fuck yea' like she would in the manga wasn't congruent with the time period. My mistake._

_That being said, I suppose I SHOULD mention that from time to time the characters will be out of their original manga-like personas due to the backgrounds and the timing of the story. For example, if the characters were to stay completely in character than this fiction would not exist because Sasuke would not be looking for a wife or an empire, instead he would be killing everyone around him._

_Please read on with an open, understanding mind of these truths. _

_

* * *

_

**Book Four: Hidden Personalities**

Ino soaked alone in the luxurious bath and dressed herself for breakfast. She woke up feeling more than just a little depressed due to Sasuke's obvious rejection.

'Forgo our meeting for the next week' he'd said. It had cut like a knife. She'd planned on asking him to do something flirtatious like give her a backrub or a kiss on the cheek when she won; she hadn't counted on his winning and then rejecting her. In Ino's mind this was a game, and the Empire was the prize. Sakura, Hinata and she were the key players; the Imperial family defined the rules. And at this current point in time, she was losing.

The other two would have two more days with Sasuke to make a lasting impression, or even worse seduce him. Ino headed down into the second dining room the girls had been using to eat their meals and found Hinata and Sakura were already there.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning, Yamanaka-san." Hinata looked up from her plate and smiled kindly at Ino.

"Yo," Sakura raised her hand in hello but didn't look up from the scroll she was reading.

The girls ate in silence, there was unspoken tension in the room, this was war and Sasuke represented the nation of Konohagakure to be won. Thus there was to be no consorting with the enemy. Each girl finished and filed out at their own pace to be followed by their own parade of Help. Ino lingered behind, not really eating, but trying to plan out her next move. Sasuke would be harder to crack than she anticipated; she would have to go about this using the tactical skills her father taught her.

"Miss Yamanaka-san," a beautiful ebony haired girl in dark robes knelt beside Ino's chair. "Your father would like to see you after your meeting with Lord Uchiha-sama."

"Ah, yes of course." Ino rose from her seat and headed back to her room. She wasn't prepared to tell her father of her failure. He would be furious with Ino's mistake, he'd taught her to always consider every possibility and she'd failed to. In her room Ino sat in front of the large vanity and allowed her chamber maids to pick out face-paints and jewels to match her outfit of the day.

Ten pairs of hands collided with Ino's body pulling at her hair and tearing off clothes.

"Stop!" The maids froze. "One, only one of you will help me undress, this is ridiculous." The girls backed up slowly looking at each other trying to decide who gets to undress the lady. To the girls, holding the fine jewellery was as close as they'd get to wearing them.

"You," Ino pointed to the black haired girl she spoke to earlier. "Just you."

"Yes, ma'am." The others shuffled out; disappointed the girl stepped forward and let down Ino's hair.

"What is your name?" Ino asked trading the simple earrings she wore to breakfast for something more extravagant.

"Milady, my name is Shizune."

"That's a pretty name." The girl blushed and continued to undress Ino. "How long have you been working in the palace?"

"Since my teen years, Yamanaka-san."

"H-how old are you, Shizune?"

"Twenty eight, madam." So, she's not a girl at all, she's a woman.

"Shizune, what do you know about the prince?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama? Not very much, milady. Unlike his elder brother he never gives us servant girls a second glance. He is cold and reserved, consumed with running the Empire and nothing else. Not that I would ever speak ill of his grace. He is a valiant prince and a promising heir."

"I'm sure," Ino groaned. Shizune carefully pulled the comb though Ino's hair and twisted the long golden tresses up into a regal bun. "So you don't know what his type is?"

"Might I speak out of turn, milady?"

"Of course, everything you say to me in this room is in confidence."

"It was believed for many a' year that Lord Sasuke preferred men."

"No!" Ino gasped then laughed loudly. "What did he think of that?"

"He pretended not to notice, Miss, but we all knew it got to him. So he started going into town and spent time with his elder brother and Itachi-sama's harem."

"Shizune, he's rejected me." Ino found herself confiding completely in Shizune. She'd never had any girlfriends; since she was young she was surrounded by men learning to fight from her father.

"He will soon see the error of his ways, Miss Yamanaka-san. You are the most beautiful of all his prospects."

Ino felt a stirring of her heart and she blushed a deep red. "Th-thank you, Shizune."

"Anything for Miss Yamanaka-san." Shizune bowed and quietly left the room.

Hinata sat glumly in her room with the curtains drawn. She would have to see Sasuke again today; hopefully it will go much better than it did the day before. She had no feelings towards the boy; he was pale and spoiled, indifferent and naive. Hinata meant it when she said she preferred hard working men at dinner. The other girls described Sasuke; well groomed, educated, interested in a family. How dull, Hinata thought. If that's what those girls are truly interested then they were going to lead a truly boring life.

However, Hinata knew of the girls secrets. Being the daughter of the chief of intelligence had its perks. Hinata knew her father could not tell her anything directly what was considered 'sensitive information' but he did allow her to hide about the house when he had guests over. She's learnt to blend in with any background quiet well, to breathe without making a single sound, to walk as if she floated about the earth. Due to this skill and an unbelievably nosy streak Hinata knew secrets about the other girls that, if revealed, could ruin them.

For instance, she knew Haruno-san was not the pure maiden she claimed to be. Although she had her mother and even the Emperor fooled Hinata and her father knew the girl was something of a legend among soldiers. It was said that one kiss from the 'Pinku no tenshi' could heal your body and your soul—for a price. The girl was famous on the underground for loving a 'good time'. Hinata's father was well aware of this information and had the ability to spill at a moment's notice; however he stated that to begin with he'd rather Hinata won Sasuke's affection without destroying relations with the Haruno clan.

Ino-san was another story. She was a level-headed hard working girl who had a hard time connecting with males due to her exposure to them. She's grown up around men all her life and saw them at their lowest, feeblest moments and thus feels nothing but disdain for them. But the Yamanaka clan desperately wants to get back into the Imperial family. Centuries ago they were royalty but fell from grace due to a rebellious son. The fact being it was more than just suspected that Ino-san preferred women. The only person completely ignorant to this fact was her father.

And Hinata's biggest secret? Her secret was perhaps the most damning of all. One that if Sasuke knew he would most certainly dismiss her from his little harem of potential consorts. In fact, Hinata was certain that if Sasuke found out he would hate her. That's why she'd never tell a soul the one she truly loved was his elder brother; Itachi. Hinata and Itachi met when she was sixteen. Before going to fight for his county in Tsu Tsin he stayed on the Hyuuga compound to get invaluable information from her father for the upcoming battle. He was sincere, and kind, and determined. She knew he was a playboy that had many girls before her but she couldn't help falling for him. She viewed his desire to fight without his father's command valiant, brave and...well manly.

Hinata had been devastated when she'd heard the news that Itachi died, she'd broken down and refused to eat for days. When her father proposed she apply to be Sasuke's consort she was deeply sickened by the whole idea. BROTHERS? How disgusting, but like always, Hinata daren't defy her father and so here she sat in the palace.

"Itachi..." she often whispered his name to herself when she was certain she was alone. She refused to accept he was dead. How could he be dead when he promised he would come back for her? How could he be dead when she loved him? She continued to sew a vermillion bird as symbol of the promise ring he gave her before he left. "Oh, Itachi..." Hinata felt herself begin to cry. How cruel is the fate of man.

Sakura tried to pay attention during her mother's lesson on nerves and treatment for ones that stopped to work but all Sakura could think about was how angry she was at Sasuke for not immediately falling for her advances. I mean look at her! She was beautiful! Silky exotic hair, clear bright eyes, white teeth, perky breasts, healthy skin, and an alluring voice. What more could a man want?

She'd grown up pretending to be a man until it became impossible to hide her gender. During her time as a 'man' Sakura learned of their ways and opinions especially when concerned with women, she learned their weaknesses and their strengths. Sakura had full control over every man she ever encountered because fundamentally they were all the same. They all treated her the same, regarded her in the same manner. She knew they gave her the nick name 'Pinku no Tenshi', "momoiro no tenshi' or the Pink Angel. It made her a legend, some believed her to be an old wives tale to keep their men in check, but it was the truth. When her mother crashed from a long day of running about the battle fields healing the wounded Sakura would sneak out and join the men at the bars and caverns. She played their games, smoked their pipes, and by the age of fifteen knew the love of a man.

And she loved the attention, she _needed_ the attention. Her mother was amazing but she was a prudish, busy woman. Her mother had never looked at another man since her father's death despite several worthy offers being proclaimed. So, Sakura entered a love-hate relationship with men, she loved how easily she could manipulate and control them, she loved how they made her feel. But she also hated herself for being the Pink Angel. She hated the looks she got from other girls; she hated having to lie to her mother who still believed Sakura was pure. She hated men for always leaving and betraying her, they always promised they loved her, they always said they cared.

She learned the hard way that those promises were empty. So she stopped caring, she didn't open her heart to any anyone and instead she set her sights on marrying wealthy and living an extravagant life because she felt it would make her happy.

And who was wealthier than the Emperor?

Ino walked towards the stable to visit Richi—her only true friend in the world as she was feeling depressed about Sasuke's rejection. She wondered what he was doing with the other girls and if they were already in love with each other.

She found him attractive, there was no doubt about that, but she didn't really fancy the notion of marrying him. She wanted something different, something _more_. She wanted to feel for him deep in her soul. She knew the rumours said she liked women and she didn't really mind it. She was never the kind of girl who could bat her eyelashes at a guy and get his attention like Sakura, nor was she a mysterious beauty like Hinata. Ino was blunt, she wore her heart on her sleeve and her beauty and charm was also straight to the point. She played this like a game but didn't have very many tricks up her sleeve. She needed to learn to be more _devious_.

"Excuse me," Ino called out to a boy bent over a brown horses hoof. "Could you fetch me my horse? She's the Camarillo pure-bred."

"Sure thing!" The boy stood to a towering height ad turned to grin broadly at her. "Just be a moment, milady."

Ino stood waiting and enjoyed the calm she always got from being around horses. Horses were true friends who never betrayed you. The stable-hand returned with Richi in tow and bowed to her.

"Your horse, ma'am." He bowed and kept his eyes cast down.

"Thank you." Ino walked up to Richi and immediately knew something was wrong. The horse hung her head and low and to Ino's horror patches of hair was missing on her back. "What has happened!" Ino screamed and all the men and women working in the stable immediately stopped their idle chatter. Ino whirled around and demanded an answer from the same boy who brought her horse.

"There is a simple explanation for this, milady," He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "You see-"

"Out! Everyone else out! None other will hear the aliment of my precious Richi! Out every last one of you!" Slowly the stable hands evacuated the stable eyes questioning but also cast down once they were in range of Ino.

"Now, what is this?" Ino turned to the boy again and sized him up. He was tall, and very tan, his hair was light like her own and his eyes a deep blue. They were earnest eyes and his body showed the mark of a hard worker. His clothes was stained and tarred, his hands rough and large and his biceps..._oh his biceps_.

"Yes, ma'am, my unprofessional understanding is that your fine horse is either stressed and having a hard time adjusting to the crowded stable or she is having a _really_ good time adjusting."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka-san, she is either shedding due to stress or pregnancy."

"Oh Richi" Ino ran to her beloved horses side and stroked her long, muscular neck. "Is there anything I can do for her? This has never happened before..."

"Of course!" The boy was so enthusiastic. "I use a massaging brush to calm her. There's no way to get her hair to come back, but it will come back naturally if I get her to calm down." The bow took a small rubber looking hair brush with rounded ends for massaging. He moved his arms in slow deliberate circles.

"Let me do this, she's my horse!" Ino stomped over and grabbed the brush from him and began rubbing firmly.

"Ah, not so hard!" The boy ran up behind Ino and places his large hand over her own then lifted it slightly rubbing with much less pressure. "There, just like this." His hands were rough and calloused from years of hard work but they were warm. Ino felt secure in his arms. She closed her eyes and exhaled then found herself leaning backward into his arms.

"Miss Yamanaka-san!" he shouted startling her out of her relaxed state. She blushed and stepped away from him.

"Yes, well thank you, boy." Ino brushed herself off and with her head held high she stormed towards the door.

"My name is Naruto!"

"I do not recall inquiring." She called over her shoulder but smiled a small smile. Naruto; the handsome stable boy.

That night Mikoto and Fugaku invited the three girls to join them for dinner. The girls arrived promptly in shining robes with perfectly curled hair and glistening jewels. The three sat next to each other across from the Emperor while Sasuke resumed his normal seat on his father's right while his mother sat across from him on the Emperor's left.

"Welcome, ladies."

"Your honour is much to kind with his invitation." The girls bowed and recited together. Mikoto beamed at the little angels and asked them how their day with Sasuke went.

"It was pleasant." Hinata remarked. She and Sasuke sat on the terrace on the top floor wasting time. She found him to be utterly dull and two-dimensional in character. However she smiled at him and laughed at his jokes to win the Empire for her father.

"Indeed, I also had a lovely time." Ino fibbed. She couldn't tell the Emperor and his Consort that she'd lost the privilege to see him for two days and instead enjoyed the company of a stable hand.

"That's just wonderful! And I'm sure honoured Haruno-san has something wonderful planned for this evening?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled brightly at her soon-to-be (if she had any say in the matter) mother in law. "I thought I'd show Uchiha-denka my skills with tea ceremony."

"Oh how lovely!" Mikoto clapped her hands together like an excitable little girl. "Doesn't that sound lovely, Sasuke?"

"Quite." Sasuke sipped his drink and didn't look at either Sakura or his mother.

"Well, the reason I have invited you all here was to let you know of an important upcoming date. As you know, every year the Imperial Family hosts the annual Feast and this year we have an extra seat in the Royal Section. Second Son, it is up to you which lady you will bring, whoever it is will be introduced to the people of Konohagakure as your woman of interest."

"Please pardon my ignorance, your highness, but only one of us may accompany Uchiha-sama to Feast?"

"Correct, the others will not be permitted to attend."

The girls were floored, Ino stuffed a gob of noodles in her mouth to keep from gasping, Hinata bit her lip down hard, Sakura forced her face into a pained smile.

"Understood." The girls chorused. And understand they did. The Emperor basically said whoever accompanied Sasuke to the festival would be considered his fiancé to the nation. And although it may not be formally set in stone, to be accepted by the nation was half the battle. In regards to the Imperial Family, politics were just as important as appearance and personal happiness. It has been in the past that a son was not sincere with his decisions and was seen with another woman every week. He finally settled on the wealthiest of the lot and the town revolted. The girl ended up killing herself due to hate mail, dead animals mailed to her and mocking when she went into town.

Whoever went with Sasuke to feast would win half the battle.

"Excuse me your grace," Hinata raised her head and addressed the Emperor. "What is the exact date of Feast this year?"

"It is in three weeks time, Hyuuga-san." And thus the stage was set. The competitive air of the room spikes to new highs. It didn't matter now about true feelings now, each girl realized the true goal now was to be seen at that festival. It would prove to their parents, the Emperor and Konohagakure that _she_ was to be the next Empress and the she had Sasuke's favour.

Thus, all three girls began planning their own plans of attack. How they were going to seduce and lure Sasuke into their webs of deceit—it was going to be no easy task.

The following day Ino went down to the stable again and met up with Naruto. He showed her how to rub down Richi and told her that he often sang to the horses to make them feel at home.

"Horses know passion, they know music, and they can feel it! One day I'm going to be a great man, Yamanaka-san, I'm going to lead an army on horseback and I am going to protect Konohagakure with everything I've got." Ino couldn't help smiling, the innocent dreams of a stable boy were so fragile and naive she couldn't bring herself to tell him that would never happen. How would a mere stable boy with no fighting experience or lineage lead an army in the name of the Emperor?

"You don't believe me," Naruto raised an eyebrow at her in a very cheeky fashion.

"H-how dare you speak to me in that manner? I can have you flogged at this instant for your impertinence!"

"Imperti-what?" Naruto grinned playfully. He was being daring but also quite foolish. Ino was serious when she said she could have Naruto punished. She could have him branded and thrown into the dungeon not only for looking her in the eye but for challenging her and talking back.

But she liked it.

She felt an excited thrill run through her veins. She knew she had to see Sasuke and get him to take her to the festival, but that could wait, right? She could have a bit of fun with her new friend before that.

"I'll tell you what," Ino twirled a strand of her golden hair around her index finger then pointed it at Naruto. "I'll teach you how to fight, if you tell me everything you know about the prince and how I'm going to get him to like me."

Naruto was silent for a minute; he frowned, then blushed, then grinned. "You have yourself a deal, milady."

"This is between just the two of us, of course."

"Of course!" Naruto bowed, "Does this mean I can call you _Ino-chan_, now?"

Ino's heart skipped a beat at the way he said her name; like it was a naughty word, like she should blush at the mention of it—which of course, she did.

"A-ah, but only in private."

Naruto nodded. "See you around, Ino-chan." He knelt and pressed his lips quickly to her knuckles then took off. Ino sped out of the stable and told the other servants that once again they could return to their work.

Sakura sat on her knees on a silver tatami mat and waited for Sasuke to arrive to start the tea ceremony. When he finally came he sat cross-legged immediately then stared at her.

"How if your ankle?"

"Quite fine, thank you." Sakura replied indignantly. Sakura began by lighting her favourite incense. The scent was orchid, the same scent as the perfumed oils she uses for her body. She bowed and picked up the ladle then rested it on the huge pot of boiling water. Sasuke sat patiently eyeing her every move. She picked up the small ebony container holding the tea powder and placed it before her. Then she took out a cotton cloth from inside her robes and, while holding each corner pulled the ends taught making a satisfying snapping sound. Sasuke didn't flinch; perhaps he was a true gentlemen who understood the solemn meaning of the tea ceremony. But Sakura doubted it, the word gentlemen belonged in fairy tales.

She then used the cloth to wipe down her instruments. She picked up the ladle and poured the scalding hot water into a small bowl. Then she rinsed the tiny bamboo whisk in the hot water. She dumped the hot water in a porcelain pot then measured out the perfect amount a tea with a thin, long spoon. Then she picked up the ladle and deliberately poured half the ladles full of water into the small bowl and whisked together the water and powdered tea until it was frothy. Then she picked up the bowl of hot tea and turned it three times in her hand then placed it before Sasuke, bowing deeply enough for him to see into her robes.

Sasuke took the tea and turned it three times in his hands then slurped loudly to show his approval.

"Haruno-san," he said placing down the half drained bowl. "You do not need to expose your skin to make yourself beautiful. You have talent, such as this."

Sakura immediately became angry. Who was he trying to kid? She knew when it came down to it she was a symbol of sex to any and every man. How dare he lie to her and expect her to believe there is more to it.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-sama." Sakura bowed but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't pretend. I can see the anger in your eyes. You think I'm lying."

"I would never suggest his majesty is a liar." Sakura bowed again.

Sasuke flared his nostrils but didn't say a word for a long time. Finally he said, "Let me show you."

Sasuke turned Sakura's tea making equipment around and this time knelt formally in front of her. Sakura watched transfixed as this man made her tea. She felt tears prick behind her eyes as she warmed up to the notion that maybe he wasn't a man she had to sell herself for, maybe she could be dignified and loved and the _same_ time. He ladled the hot water with long, well cared for fingers. The kinds of hands that had never known true hardship. Sakura worked hard to make her weathered hands feminine. Sasuke was effortlessly beautiful. His movements were slow and relaxing, she became hypnotised by the process. One he handed her his tea she turned the bowl and slurped loudly as was polite.

"Thank you, your grace." Sakura bowed low but held her robes down tight so they did not budge. Sasuke smirked before she raised her head.

"I'd forgotten the eloquence of the tea ceremony." Sasuke mused. "I should thank you for reminding me. But the Emperor never thanks someone else."

"You are yet to be the Emperor, Uchiha-denka."

Sasuke smirked "And you are yet to come to a post where you can speak to me like that."

"I would like you to teach me something, Uchiha-sama." Sakura wore a coy smile. "Show me the beauty of something I've forgotten."

Sasuke rose suddenly and Sakura feared she'd overstepped her boundaries but instead he held out a hand to her. Sakura wearily took it and he led her across the room, then, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulder Sasuke positioned Sakura in front of an ornate full body mirror.

"There is forgotten beauty, here." His eyes where cold as they stared her down in the mirror but his actions were the kindest she'd ever received from a man. He watched her for a moment then turned and left the room in a hurry. Once he'd gone Sakura's whole body began to shake and her hands came up to her mouth to conceal loud sobs. Oh God what had she done? What had she become? Sasuke saw through he painted mask where even her mother could not reach.

"Oh god." Sakura crashed to her knees and cried. "Oh Sasuke, oh god!" She felt a sudden nearness and longing for Sasuke. The man who saw the hidden flower. Who saw that really Sakura was bashful, and self conscious, that she'd secretly cried herself to sleep after that man took her virginity.

She didn't deserve to be here with the other girls, she wasn't pure like them, her intentions weren't as clear and kind as theirs. Had the others seen the Sasuke she just met already? Did they know that under the layers of ice his heart was unbelievably warm? Sakura sobbed and sobbed rubbing the make up from her furiously she stripped and hid under her bed covers. She wished Sasuke were there with her now, to hold her—even it was chaste and around her shoulders—just to hold her and remind she wasn't a slut, to tell her she was beautiful, and even if they were lies she needed them, she would listen and believe every one of them.

Sakura suddenly stopped crying and came to a resolve. She would marry this man; he did not represent money to her any longer; he was security, warmth, and truth. He was bold and honest and beautiful. She could _not_ let another woman have this man, the only man to look at Sakura and not see lust.

"Sasuke," she whispered into the night. "I **will** be your wife. Because without time elapsing, I am falling for you."

* * *

_End of book four_

_Yay another long chapter! The girl's hidden identities and love affairs and starting to be revealed, what say you?_

_Also I'd like to point out that while I was looking up tea ceremony techniques I stumbled upon tones of youtubes videos illustrating how it's done and I must say it's absolutely beautiful and VERY therapeutic. I really recommend any reading this to youtube: __**Japanese Tea Ceremony: Tea at Koken WITH SOUND**__ it's amazing and gives you a great visual for what Sasuke and Sakura just did. _


	5. Book five

**Book Five: Pressure**

For the next week Ino visited Naruto in the stable everyday gathering information on the palace, its workers and most importantly its heir. The lessons she was giving Naruto were well underway and, as she was usually the student, it was fun to be the teacher for a change.

"That's it, now in this stance you want to be light on your toes so that no matter which direction the enemy comes from you can spin and react."

"I'll look like a woman! Like one of those dancers in the market."

"Perhaps it isn't such a bad thing to add some beauty to the battle field." Naruto wasn't the sharpest sword in the sheath, he often needed several explanations for the simplest of movement, but he was determined and never gave up until he'd mastered what she asked of him. He moved agilely like he was capable of being in several places at once. He'd long dropped formalities with her, but only during their private lessons which were conducted behind the stables. If they were caught, one might believe Ino was trying to raise her own army again the Emperor and thus hanged for treason.

"There's nothing beautiful about killing." Naruto suddenly became very serious and looked Ino right in the eyes. She blushed and couldn't help getting lost in those honest blue depths. She couldn't help wishing that Naruto was the heir instead; it was so much easier to pursue someone you were interested in sexually. She did not deny Sasuke's classical attractiveness, he had beautiful skin, dark mystifying eyes, lean muscles and ebony hair—no doubt he was very pleasing to the eye, he just lacked certain...ruggedness that Ino found irresistible.

Naruto on the other hand...

Ino found that if she worked Naruto long and hard enough he would quickly over heat and remove his tunic without shame. She loved to gaze at his planes of tan, rippling skin. Weathered by long hours working and caring for horses or any other job required of him in the palace. Today was no exception to the rule, Naruto growled, ripped off his shirt then attempted Ino's fighting stance. It was nearly perfect which impressed Ino as she'd only introduced it today.

"Almost perfection." She walked around him eyeing the position of his hands and feet. "Raise your elbows slightly here," she stood behind him and placed a dainty hand under his bicep and pushed up.

_Oh man they're as hard as stone!_

Ino closed her eyes and snuck a whiff. Naruto smelt like sun, peppermint and hay. Ino felt goosbumps rise on her arms and legs. She was beginning to have inappropriate feelings towards Naruto. The kinds of feelings her father would never tolerate of an unmarried woman.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto turned to her; she'd kept raising his arms while daydreaming without even noticing.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto," Ino rolled her shoulders and felt their stiffness—she hadn't sparred with her father in weeks and strongly believed that if you didn't use your body to its fullest you would lose it. "Let's spar."

"Are you sure I'm ready for that?" Naruto grinned all the same.

"We won't go all out, I just need to stretch."

"Ok," Naruto came at her fast, spinning into a perfectly executed roundhouse kick Ino had to jump backward to avoid. He was a quick study despite being a dense student!

"Haha! Naruto that was great!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Naruto swung his arms and Ino expertly deflected his blows throwing in a kick or two of her own and connected. "Oh, sorry Naruto!"

"Heh, that was nothing." Naruto charged and her and surprised Ino by not assuming a stance at all but simply grabbing her around her middle and lifting her off the ground then falling on top of her on the grass below.

_What a reckless move! How dangerous! If his opponent was weightier than I that would have gone terribly, he would have been open for even the simplest of dagger attack and—oh, oh my...Naruto is on top of me_. Ino turned beet red and mumbled something along the lines of 'get off, if you want...'

"Naruto pushed up like he was exercising and hung over her for a moment. Ino's breath caught in her throat as she gazed up at Naruto. The sun shone behind him kissing his golden hair so it shone like the Emperor's rings, the freckles on his cheeks glowed. Ino felt herself inwardly swoon.

"S-sorry Ino-chan! Heh, I must have got a bit carried away."

"Th-thats alright." Ino was still red as she slowly got up. "I guess that will be enough for today, then." Ino gulped and couldn't meet Naruto's eyes.

"Alright. Thanks." Naruto bowed and smiled warmly at his teacher.

Ino scurried back to the palace building.

Hinata and Sasuke sat outside in one of the palaces many extravagant gardens sipping tea while Hinata added the finishing touches to her Vermillion bird.

"Are you looking forward to the festival, Sasuke-sama?"

"I suppose." Sasuke answered draining his tea cup. "It isn't something I'd normally be enthused about; the large crowds, shouting people, street vendors, are more like something my older brother would have enjoyed. I _am_ exciting to be introduced as the heir to Konohagakure this year."

"You're right, it must be exciting."

"Hyuuga-san, I've been meaning to ask you something."

_Could this be it! Her invitation to Feast?_

"Yes, your highness?"

" I've been wondering what you meant at our first meeting when you said you preferred hard working men."

Hinata blanched. It was an error in judgment to speak her mind that night and her father had vehemently reminded her of just that. He'd come into her room afterward and gave her more than an earful about her duties and the expectations he had for her. He'd struck her across the face and reminded her that if she failed him he would disown her.

"What I meant was_," I love your brother because he is thrice the man you will ever surmount to be._ "I find it commendable when a man holds his post with pride and works hard at it. As your highness would work hard as the Emperor I find that highly impressive." Even she was disgusted by the enormous lie but she could no sooner tell him the truth then strip of her robes and run about the palace.

"So what brought about your sudden departure?"

_I felt repulsed by the idea of creating a family with my lover's brother_. "I suddenly took ill. Perhaps it was the long trip but I found it inappropriate to be my Lord's presence while I was unwell."

"Ah," Sasuke eyed her curiously and she prayed he believed her flagrant lies. "You seemed a world away that night, I could not even meet your eyes I suspected something was amiss. But if you insist you were ill..."

"Yes, your highness. Now, if I might be so bold as to request asking you a question."

"That's fair."

"What do you know of the Hun Rebellion?"

"The Hun Rebellion?" Sasuke's brow furrowed. "I don't believe I'm acquainted with the issue."

Hinata licked her lips and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "My father works closely with a man in the next Nation and there have been whisperings of a growing rebellion to overthrow the Empire."

"Why doesn't my father know about this?" Sasuke's tone was suddenly very dark.

"The information is still not confirmed, it is only whispers. My father does not wish to trouble the Emperor with something that may be trivial gossip."

"Well, if that's the case." Sasuke turned back to his fresh cup of tea.

"However, the informant should know the validity of the rebellion within a few weeks and, as he owes me a small dept has agreed to inform me first."

This caught Sasuke's attention; he put down his cup and stared hard at the pale eyes girl before him.

"I-it is only my way of trying to escape the shadow of my father and create my own connections, you understand. Everything is above board."

"No doubt." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in a very Itachi-like manner and leant forward in his seat. "Tell me, Hyuuga-san, why are you telling me this?"

"Be-because, Uchiha-denka, I am offering you this exclusive information. You will have it before anyone else in Konohagakure. This is an opportunity to impress your father and potentially spearhead the first efforts against the rebellion."

Sasuke's heart actually momentarily stopped beating. This woman meant business, she'd thought out her business pitch well and knew exactly while bone to rub to peak Sasuke's interest. Impressing his father is all he'd lived for within the past eighteen years of his existence.

"What is the price?"

Hinata smiled a small smile that to the untrained eye seemed very innocent and well intentioned, but to a man like Sasuke who lived in a world where the tiniest flinch of a facial muscle can determine a man's life, he read Hinata's expression as she truly meant it—checkmate.

"I will produce the confidential detailed report for you at three o'clock on the day of Feast, Uchiha-denka."

Sasuke knew he wanted the information she had to offer, but he also knew the implications of her demand. To receive the information at three o'clock Hinata would have to be at his side during the middle of day while the cockfights—the most popular part of the festival—took place. In other words, he can save Konohagakure and come out like a hero if he presents Hinata as his fiancé to the nation. The plan was well thought out and very devious, it frightened and impressed Sasuke at the same time.

"I shall need to think about this." Sasuke said rising from his seat.

"Of course." Hinata bowed her head politely and waited until Sasuke was gone and award herself with a selfish grin.

_Father will be so delighted. Perhaps if I pretend Sasuke is Itachi I can grow to love him as his Consort._

Completely unaware of Hinata's clever plan to win a date to Feast Sakura decided to take the romantic approach and get him to love her as much as she suddenly felt for him. She knew full well that her love thus was far was very two-dimensional. She felt for him because he acknowledged her as a person and not a sexual object. He called her beautiful!

Sakura sat alone in the expansive bathroom trying to get some much needed solitude. With her army of Help and legions of staff constantly bustling around Sakura found herself to never have a moment where she could let her hair down and relax. She sat on a small mahogany bench and scrubbed herself with expensive bathsalts and soaps. The steam from the shower and awaiting bath brought back harsh memories of her time on the battle fields. Her mother brought her along from a very young age, and, to protect her, had Sakura dress as a young boy. Due to this the men took her under their wing, trained her in the leisure time they had. Told her what it meant to be a real man. She never bathed with them and made it out to be an issue of size competition but of course the reasons for not bathing with the men were far more serious than that.

"_I'd only do her if she has a nice body. Tiny waist, good size breasts so that when I have her I know I've concurred something other men want!"_

_Their voices drifted out of the steam vents to the bath. Sakura often stood behind them listening to the talks the man had but would not say in front of her._

"_I know what you mean man, I usually go for the fun ones too, and they're more willing to try new things."_

"_I don't know guys, I kind of like my women to be smart."_

_-Roaring laughter-_

"_Why does a vagina need a brain? All she needs to do is lay down and shut her mouth."_

_-Nervous laughter-_

"_But Haruno-sensei is a smart woman, and she's saved your sorry ass many a' time."_

"_Ah her cunt is old. Thanks for saving me, but I won't be spreading my seed in that dried out pasture."_

_-Sakura shakes with fury-_

"_I suppose you're right, why don't we head over to that new liquor place in the town. I'm sure it will be filled with good women."_

"_And by good you mean easy."_

_-Wild laughter follows; the men turn off the water and wrap themselves in towels.-_

"_Let's go find a woman worth loving!"_

"_Yeah!"_

Sakura learnt from these men what it meant to be a good woman. They unknowingly confided in her which wives got cheated on, which women got chosen, Sakura learnt that the more skin bared the better, the less intellect shown the better; the easier she gives in, the better.

Just thinking over it brings a tsunami of shame and guilt to Sakura's heart. She recalls their jeers after her first time with one of the soldiers. During sex he told her he loved her, Sakura was elated, when she waited outside the bath that night to hear him confess his love to her he said she was boring in bed, that he'd only done it because he knew she was a virgin. She moved on to the next man, correcting the complaints of the first to perfect herself. And so on, and so forth. Until finally the men sang her praises, they nick named her the Pink Angel—she was a legend. These men solidified her existence, they made her important, they made her feel good. Bars began advertising, asking for the mysterious Pink Angel to visit because she was sure to boost sales.

But then Sasuke comes along, and he's not interested in her body, he doesn't gaze unto her eyes and want her naked. He wants her to respect herself and acknowledge her own beauty for herself.

"Ah, Sasuke..." Sakura blushed wondering what it might feel like if Sasuke were in the bath with her rubbing soap unto her back, telling her she was beautiful...

He arrived three hours later and joined Sakura for tea and watched as the palace musicians played a wonderful song on the erhu.

"So, Uchiha-san, won't you tell me about yourself?"

"Ah," Sasuke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His absolute least favourite topic to discuss was himself. Even more so than discussing the birds and the bees constantly with his mother. "What would you like to know, specifically?

"What is your favourite activity?"

Did Sasuke have a hobby? If anything his hobby was beating Itachi, but he couldn't say that to Sakura.

"I enjoy drawing...I suppose."

"You're an artist? Are any of your works hung about the palace?"

"No, of course not. I am not a professional; I do it for my own entertainment."

"M-might I see some, perhaps tomorrow?"

"If you insist."

"Oh I do!" Sakura clapped her hands together and turned her body completely towards Sasuke. Her demeanour, he noticed had totally changed. It seemed the temptress in her had gone into hibernation. She wore a thick shawl over her bodice and carefully held it in place every time she knelt. Her face paints were lighter, her eyes shone brighter, she blushed and giggled a lot more around him also.

Sakura snapped her fingers and two servants with eyes carefully downcast entered the room.

"Yes, Haruno-sama?"

"Bring Sasuke his artistic tools." They bowed and scuttled out.

"I thought you said tomorrow."

"Would it be too brazen of me to implore his highness to draw something for me? Something right now that I may treasure it."

Sasuke felt his face heart up so turned away and glared out the window. "That is...permissible."

The utensils and calligraphy scrolls arrived within minutes. Sasuke took the charcoal stick and positioned it above the scroll searching the room desperately for something impressive to draw. Sakura sat in front of him, eyes blazing, waiting for him to churn out a masterpiece.

"What will you draw, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke turned to her and smirked. "You."

"M-m-m-me!" Sakura turned red from head to toe. "But, Sa—I mean Uchiha-san?"

"Stay still just as you are."

Sakura sat kneeling in front of Sasuke, a hand clasped over heart, a faint blush painted her cheeks, warmth shone in her eyes.

Sasuke's charcoal danced across the paper swiftly and only stopped when he look up to reference Sakura.

_She's beautiful,_ he thought.

They stayed in this position for well over an hour; much longer than Sasuke had ever spent with any of the other girls.

"Here, it is finished." Sasuke stood quickly—embarrassed and exited the room biding Sakura a rushed goodnight. Once Sasuke had gone Sakura ambled over to the darkened scroll and stared in awe at his work. She clutched the paper to her breast and cried softly.

"Let him be mine. Of god, please one day let him be mine!"

Sakura rolled the paper up and slipped it into her robes. She wanted to do something for Sasuke in return, but what?

Then she knew at once, she would give him a son.

* * *

_End of book five_

_Yes I got it done! I was worried I wouldn't be able to get out another update today! Just a heads up I won't be updating for the next two days because it's my birthday and then father's day so I'll be away from my computer all weekend. Hopefully I have something up by Monday night! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! _


	6. Book six

**Book Six: A wrench in your plans**

Sakura anxiously paced her bedroom biting her nails, trying to figure out her next move. She knew she wanted Sasuke to reciprocate her feelings, she knew that she wanted to be his wife, she wanted to cling to the man that set her free, but she didn't know how to do it.

Years of bad habits and wrong doings are exceptionally difficult to get over in a week. She knew how she would get him to sleep with her if she was the Sakura of two weeks ago. She could easily sneak into his bed chambers and have her way with him; because despite his cold exterior and valiant outlook of a woman's body Sasuke was still a man who had insatiable _needs_. But Sakura couldn't be like that anymore, each morning she struggled with resisting flashy make up, a sexually suggestive pout or a breath-restricting tightness of her corset. She worked hard to remember the girl she was before she sat outside that bath house; what did she like? What would Sakura wear? What kind of fragrance would Sakura scent the palace with? How would she make a boy fall for her?

Sakura knew the answer to none of these questions and it scared her a lot. One cannot understand the fear that grips a person's heart when they look into the mirror and do not recognize their reflection unless it has once happened to them. Slowly dabbing rose unto her cheeks Sakura stared at her own reflection—transfixed. Sasuke had called her beautiful, he'd even drawn a picture of her in a room filled with opulent things that would have translated to paper much better, what was exactly that he saw in her that was beautiful? The men said her eyes were too close together, her lips a tad thin, her breasts a size too small, her bottom not perky enough, her hair could be deeper, her eyes brighter, her teeth whiter, her lashes longer, her waist thinner, her skin creamier. With all of this in mind Sakura would sit before the mirror for at least an hour painting, pulling, pouting and pushing her body to its limits. She even noticed that her past self would stop eating long before she was full—how terrifying.

Sakura truly believed deep in her heart that Sasuke had saved her from public embarrassment and at the rate she was going—death. By either suffocation by way of corset, starvation, or some illness brought on promiscuity.

Sighing profoundly Sakura picked up the remaining scrolls the Help brought to her room yesterday for Sasuke to draw with and rolled it open in front of her. Suddenly she was struck with a bout of genius.

"Excuse me!" Sakura clapped her hands. Instantly two young maids with eyes studiously cast down entered the room and bowed their heads to the ground.

"Haruno-san called her unworthy servant?"

The girls were overly formal, they must be in training; Sakura thought. However, she did not correct them.

"Yes, please inform Uchiha-denka that I will be receiving him in the east garden tonight by the grand fountain."

"Your humble servant obeys."

_Happiness comes to the noble of heart! It is the hour of the Horse! Entering Haruno-san's room is the Emperor's messenger._

"Honoured guest," the messenger bowed. "Her majesty the Empress requests your presence in the Imperial bath at this time for brunch."

Sakura frowned completely confused. Why would the Empress want to see her in the _baths_ to eat?

"Immediately?"

"The honoured Consort requests it."

"Very well," Sakura knew she couldn't disobey an order from the Empress. "I shall go as I am."

Sakura hurried along the over decorated hallways that lead to the Imperial Baths. A huge room filled with a mineral bath that was almost never used except by the Emperor or the Empress. Along the way Sakura came upon Hinata clearly headed in the same direction then turned to see a sweaty Ino rushing along behind her.

_It is the hour of the Horse! Miss Hyuuga, Miss Haruno, and Miss Yamanaka now enter._

"Ah yes, come in girls." Inside the spacious bath house a bowing row of Help stood inside the entrance holding robes and shuffled the three baffled girls to the side fitting rooms where they were stripped and fitted with the plushest cotton robes in the entire dynasty.

"Come, sit." Mikoto beckoned the girls to her mahogany scrubbing bench which was in front of the bath where a person would scrub the soil from their bodies before soaking in the bath. All three sat on the bench and immediately the staff came and began scrubbing the girl's feet and hair. "I've invited you girls here today to share in one of my favourite pastimes. I love to come to this bath and be scrubbed and soak in the expansive Imperial Bath while eating Leng Mian (Chinese cold noodles). It is most refreshing."

"Your grace is too kind," Hinata bowed, always first to with the formalities."

"Yes well, one of you will soon by my daughter-in-law, you cannot imagine how I have longed for a daughter, I am sure that whomever Second Son chooses will be wonderful."

"Thank you, honoured Consort." Ino beat Hinata this time earning her a strange look.

"So I decided for today we would get to know each other on a personal level, you know, have some woman-talk."

Each girl immediately put their guards up.

"So, how far have you each gotten with our Sasuke?"

Collective silence was followed by Mikoto's outrageous question; the Help bowed their heads extra low as if pressing your chin to your color disengaged hearing. The silence only grew deeper as the Help moved upwards removing the girl's robes to scrub the rest of their bodies.

"U-uh-uhm, Uchiha-san and I have gone as far as the roof terrace, your grace."

"Oh I don't mean like that! Oh, the innocence of youth, what I was pertaining to was how far you've gotten—in the bed chamber."

The three girls considered their answers carefully. Sakura was the only girl to have Sasuke in her room but all they've done is talk, drink tea and for the first time last night he drew for her. Romantically none of the girls have gone even as far as a hug let alone anything adult. The girls had to decide if Mikoto meant the question as a test of who wants Sasuke the most and who is winning him, or if it's a trap to see who has already given herself to Sasuke too greatly and is therefore undesirable.

"Uchiha-san and I maintain a chaste relationship." Ino took the plunge with her 'no nonsense' personality.

Hinata and Sakura piped in their agreeance.

"Indeed? Well that is interesting. Are you girls aware of the importance of accompanying Sasuke to Feast?" Mikoto rose from the bench and led the blushing procession of virgins—almost—to the great baths. Sliding slowly in Mikoto exhaled deeply enjoying the steam and oils in the water. "In fact, I've decided that whichever girl he takes with also henceforth join the Imperial Family for supper each night."

Jaws dropped all around at the implications; being invited to eat regularly with the family and also being recognized by all of Konohagakure as the new Consort was huge! It might as well be a free ticket into the Imperial family.

Everyone sat in silence pretending to feel confident about their chances of going to Feast. Hinata was the only girl thus far that felt she might have a running chance to go with Sasuke to the festival. Sakura was still torn about how she was going to get Sasuke to invite her, and Ino realized she'd given more thought to Naruto's next lesson than spending time with Sasuke so he'd take her. The silence was filled by Help running around to serve the ladies Leng Mian while they soaked in the bath. After Mikoto's startling announcement the conversation returned to meaningless chatter and even uncomfortable interrogation from Mikoto.

"So, just how fertile do you girls think you? Just an estimate, mind you..."

It became apparent to the girls that what Mikoto was most concerned with was making sure the girls would bare heirs. They listened patiently to her lectures on child rearing and behaviour that was 'sure to bless you with children' while politely answering any questions they could.

"My you girls are just delightful! Why don't you join us for dinner tonight." It wasn't a request, it was a command. The girls all agreed—of course—and then excused themselves because Hinata's time with Sasuke was soon approaching and she was anxious to hear what he had to say about her proposition.

Sasuke, completely unaware of his mother's crude behaviour took a trip to the stables to visit his best friend.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke waltzed into the stable and began admiring the Imperial Guards black stallions.

Naruto poked his blond head out from behind a shabby looking white horse and grinned widely.

"Sasuke!" Naruto walked up to Sasuke and embraced him like a brother would. "You haven't visited much lately, I thought you didn't love me anymore." Naruto pretend pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in disgust but played along anyway. "You know there's no one but you, Naruto."

"Ah, that's what I like to hear." Naruto wiped his brow with his tattered work tunic and offered Sasuke a filthy wooden stool to sit.

"I'm fine, thanks." Sasuke knew he couldn't go back into the palace smelling like whatever was on that stool. "How has it been out here? I'm sure things are getting crazy what with Feast fast approaching."

"Tell me about it!" Naruto groaned. "The Heads of House are regular slave drivers now! They put us to bed an hour later and wake us an hour earlier than usual. I'm beat."

"Nothing you can't handle, though I'm sure." Sasuke sniffed. He knew full well that Naruto was probably the strongest of any of the young Help in the palace; he personally felt Naruto belonged on the Guard or at least a raise but his lineage prevented it. He was an orphan and not of good enough blood to anything more than work in the stables.

"Yeah..." Naruto's face took on an unusually wistful look. "Sasuke, how is the selection process going?"

"Tedious."

"Geez, you jerk," Naruto sat on the stool. "Appreciate what you've got."

"And what's that? What have I got, Naruto? I have to choose a wife within the next week. My parents told me I had six months but really whoever I take to feast is as good as my future wife. How do I tell two of them they aren't good enough? No doubt their parents will be as unforgiving as mine would be if I decided to marry a milkmaid."

Naruto winced and shook his head. "You've got Ino."

"Ino? Oh, Yamanaka-san? What about her? She's pleasant enough I suppose. Pretty face, energetic, a good right-hand man during a war that's for sure."

"Y-you aren't attracted to her? You know...in _that _way?"

"I don't think so, I haven't even touched any of the girls yet, I don't think there's any potent attraction between us, though."

"Ah, I see...well that's good...I mean no, it's not _good_...for you anyway...ah..."

"Naruto what is this about?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow noting immediately that something was up with Naruto. He looked cleaner than usual, like he was bathing more often, his muscles seemed to have become sharper, he was clean shaven, and his hair was cut and...it can't be—was it styled?

"Sasuke, don't take her to the festival," Naruto was practically whispering Sasuke had to take a step forward to hear his best friends words. "Please, Sasuke, don't take her."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Don't take who?"

"Ino-chan, don't take her to the festival."

"Why not?" Sasuke frowned. Was there something wrong with the girl? Was she treacherous or something?

"I want her!" Naruto suddenly erupted from his seat. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Sasuke. I _want_ her, you can't have her." Naruto suddenly became angry. "If we have to fight about it I'm prepared to-"

"Woah, Naruto slow down." Sasuke put up his hands to steady his best friend's hormones. "You _like_ Yamanaka? But you've only seen her once."

"Ah, well that's not quite true. You mustn't tell anyone, Sasuke," Naruto looked over both shoulders. "We've been meeting up daily, after she is with you, she comes her with me."

Very suddenly Sasuke became furious. How dare she go behind his back and see another man! Was she already sleeping with Naruto? The little slut, slunking around the palace having her way with any man she pleases only to break their hearts. Were the other two like this? Were Hinata and Sakura off having affairs with soldiers or Help amongst the grounds?

"It isn't what you think!" Naruto rushed seeing the anger flash behind Sasuke's lids. "She's teaching me how to fight. We spar, that is all. I'd never touch her Sasuke, she was your woman."

Suddenly Sasuke felt pathetic. What was he getting so angry about? He'd just finished telling the boy he had no particular feelings for the girl and then he blows up about her possibly seeing his best friend.

"No, Naruto it's fine." Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to decide whether or not he was making the right decision. "I won't ask her to Feast."

"Thanks buddy!" Naruto's face lit up and he began bowing like a greatful Untouchable. "Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks."

"Good luck, Naruto." Sasuke tried to hide the sadness from his face. Naruto and Ino could never be, her father would never go from marry his daughter to the Emperor to a stable hand.

"I owe you one!"

Sasuke nodded and retreated back towards his room.

Since the family would be having a formal dinner tonight was the girls were invited the time was pushed back and so Sakura's hour with Sasuke was pushed forward. She'd written all afternoon on the parchment and even enlisted the help of one of her favourite maid servants for the evening. Dressing in a beautiful red robe with a gold corset and gold accessories Sakura started towards the east garden to wait for Sasuke's arrival.

He arrived promptly and walked towards her briskly like he was going to embrace her but stopped short and allowed coldness to invade his eyes instead. His demeanour was withdrawn and his expression conflicted. Sakura only hoped he wasn't annoyed because she'd asked him to meet her earlier than usual instead of cancelling.

"S-Uchiha-denka, I hope this was an inconvenient time."

"Hn, its fine." Sasuke surveyed the small secluded area that was the east garden. Before them stood a grand fountain that roared with clean water. Surrounding it were more kinds of flowers and shrubbery than Sasuke could name. The place had a certain amount of magic to it, especially at this time of day when the sun was just starting to set.

"Please, have a seat." Sakura motioned for Sasuke to take a seat on the lip of the fountain and face Sakura who stood a few meters before him. He noticed that to her left sat a young woman with her hands hovering above a _Zither_. Sakura turned an nodded to the girl who began plucking the strings willing them to play a sweet, enchanting tune.

"Th-this song is called _Yueliang Daibiao Wode Xin_(The moon represents my heart)." Sakura was blushed a deep red standing so close to the man her heart leapt for. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing. The words flowed from her and hypnotised Sasuke. He sat, never blinking, watching as the stunning pink haired girl sang her little heart out. The song was honest, and pure, and...well lovely.

Sasuke found his face heating up as well but forced down a blush—it wasn't in his character to so blatantly express emotion. Her voice wavered at points but it was high and sweet. When she finished Sasuke just sat there and continued to stare in awe at what had just occurred. Did a woman just sing for him? Did she just take the chance of potentially embarrassing herself and being rejected by a cold man such as himself? And for what? Sakura's eyes welled up and tears spilled over onto her porcelain cheeks.

"You hated it." She said behind her hands. She'd brought them up to her face to hide her shame. What an awful idea; she thought to herself, why would Sasuke ever want to hear a girl like me sing anyway?

"No, it was beautiful." Sasuke rose from his seat, and, as if in a trance walked towards Sakura with his arms out. He took her into his arms and squeezed, as if he could wring out the pain from her heart with his arms. She shuddered then snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. Sasuke breathed in her scents and committed the moment to memory.

"You liked it?" she whispered so as not to break the enchantment.

"Thank you." Was his reply. The he bent his head and kissed her forehead tentatively. Sakura looked up suddenly searching Sasuke's eyes for the reason he did this then wrapped her arms around him and got to her tippy toes to reach him. He bent again and pressed his lips slowly into hers. He found her lips unbelievably soft; he couldn't believe that something so warm and so soft could exist in such a harsh world. Carnal Sakura of two weeks ago wanted to take Sasuke right then. She had him in her arms; if she made her move she would have him within the hour. But the new Sakura knew she couldn't just leap into the fire, she had to be tender with it, feed it and let it grow on its own—she wouldn't rush this time.

When Sasuke finally pulled back Sakura felt warmth spread in a highly unusual place—her heart.

"Sasuke..." she murmured into his shoulder. Sasuke's heart was beating very fast. He wanted to do immoral things with her but knew better than to bed her right away, his mother expected his wife to be pure until the wedding night. It was too soon for action. Instead he detangled himself from her arms and reminded her that dinner would be served shortly. She silently nodded and Sasuke scurried off to be embarrassed with himself in private.

So maybe the one he liked like that was Sakura, but he needed Hinata's information and still had to come up with a way to break it to Ino he couldn't take her to Feast.

At the dinner table everyone assumed their usual seats and quickly tucked into the food. The Emperor reminded the girls of the upcoming festival and asked them each to prepare a talent to present to Konohagakure should they win. It was painful to hear Ino excitedly joining in the conversation with mentions of hidden talents she'd love to perform.

The meal continued to bore Sasuke until suddenly a great commotion began behind the dining room doors. Screams and the clashing of metal could be heard followed by the tell tale sound of bodies hitting the floor. The Imperial Guards immediately came to the Emperor's side and handed him his sword.

"An assassin?" Sasuke's father looked terribly confused. Sasuke cast an accusing glance at Hinata expecting her to know if they was the rebellion she was supposed to warn him about but her eyes were afraid and just as confused as everyone else's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A piercing scream erupted behind the door then it was flung open and a dark figure limped into the room. The army garbs the intruder wore were tattered and broken in several places. His sword was clean despite several bodies lying unmoving behind him.

What kind of assassin didn't kill on sight? Everyone sat in shock except for Sasuke, the Emperor and Ino who'd entered a low fighting stance.

The man limped to the center of the room, sheathed his sword then flung off his helmet. A sharp intake of breath was followed by his mothers wailing. Hinata shot to her feet and screamed;

"Itachi!" she fell then, like a stone and passed out.

"Yo, I'm home." Itachi grinned sheepishly.

* * *

_End of book six._

**Denka—a Japanese honorific that means your highness and is used to address someone of royal lineage.**

**Zither—Chinese instrument that is very much like a harp. You've probably heard it before but never knew it was called. Youtube: "Gu Zhe: Under the white wind" to hear it's lovely sounds.**

**The Moon represents my heart—a classic Chinese love song. To hear it how I imagined Sakura singing it Youtube: "Kim Chiu The moon represents my heart".**


	7. Book seven

**Book Seven: Crunch Time**

Sasuke's brain reeling through a number of emotions before he finally settled on insatiable anger. How could Itachi be alive? How could he return now and ruin everything! Was he going to demand as the First Son he take back the Empire? Was Sasuke about to lose everything? The next move for the Imperial family was very important; especially politically. There are some who would suggest that because Itachi was older it was only prudent of Sasuke to relinquish the Empire to his elder brother. However there are countless others who would believe that because Itachi had disappeared for so long he's lost his touch with the Empire and couldn't possibly rule fairly.

Mikoto was still wailing as if she was seeing a ghost, the Emperor had lowered his sword but still just stared at Itachi in disbelief, Sakura and Ino sat with mouths agape staring at Itachi. Hinata had immediately fainted.

"Yo, I'm home." His cool demeanor and nonchalant greeting after the entire Konohagakure though he was dead just made Sasuke hate him even more. What a cruse fool, how could he be so calm while his mother had mourned for him for months and months. Everyone had moved on, three girl's futures lay in the balance now and all he could say was 'I'm home' like it was no big deal. Sasuke suddenly felt a fiery urge to jump at Itachi and punch his brother in his impassive face.

"My son, no I _can't_ be, my son!" Mikoto was beside herself. She sobbed and shook like an autumn leaf before its fall. She shuffled slowly forward and placed a trembling hand on Itachi's cheek then turn to Fugaku, "he is our son," she breathed. "This is First Son!" She grabbed Itachi enveloped him into an enormous hug. The Emperor left his side of the table and enveloped both his son and his wife in his arms.

"What a glorious day!" The Emperor held his family to him and allowed his heart to feel the joy of his sons return. Sasuke continued to stand apart from the family reunion glowering at Itachi.

"You must be tired, you must be hungry, and I'll have your favourites sent to your room right away. I didn't have your room changed—oh I just knew my son would come home to me!" Mikoto was beaming now her face was flush with excitement. "Attention! I need Itachi's room made up, his bath drawn, his meal prepared. Call the house doctor,"

"Mother, I'm fine." Itachi tried to escape his father's embrace and back out of the room.

"Nonsense!" then Mikoto noticed Hinata on the ground. "Make that both house doctors!" With a clap of her hands the house became a fury of action and gossip. Word that the great Uchiha Itachi had returned would spread through the streets like wild fire. He would have a new doting harem by dawn.

"Your grace, we must have a party." Mikoto turned to Fugaku. Mikoto just loved parties, she loved dressing up and entertaining, she loved the sounds and the lights and she loved her First Son.

"Of course, of course," Fugaku smoothed down his clothing and dismissed everyone from the room besides his wife. The Ino and Sakura filed out in a stupor of amazement. Sasuke stomped out glaring at anyone who congratulated him on Itachi's return. Hinata was collected and carried out on a stretcher.

Itachi walked slowly back to his old room and sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe he was actually home, after being taken hostage by the Tsu Tsin nearly three years ago he'd given up on all hopes of escape and ever seeing his family again. A doctor came in and began examining him but Itachi could not do more than answer yes or no to his questions.

He was lead to a bath where blushing maids scrubbed his tired, filthy skin and polished him back up to his old self. He heard them gasp quietly at the battle scars that marked his once flawless skin. He wished they could dip their sponges into the water and then scrub his brain as well. He still saw the faces of his tortures every time be closed his lids; presently he could hear their cruel jeers and hateful curses. Until it all ended when a daring and brave blond man saved his life.

He shivered instead of bursting into tears.

"Lord Uchiha, have I not made the water warm enough for your liking?" A bowing, purple haired maid asked him.

"It's fine." He mumbled. He was dried, combed, trimmed and plucked. When the grooming maid came to the small patch of hair on his chest he stopped her. The old Itachi would have removed to appeal to the most women he could, but the broken Itachi sitting in the palace, getting his hair cut only had one woman in mind. He sat at the small table in front of the window and ate the meal his mother ordered for him. Fried chicken, dumplings, rice, soup, tripe, grilled vegetables—he hadn't eaten this well in a long time and felt the rich foods sliding back up his esophagus as he tried to swallow.

"Please, leave me." Itachi requested. The maids looked confused and disappointed as he used to pick one to spend the night with him after a long journey, and after one as extensive as this; well they'd probably assume he's take more than one.

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

Itachi left his too-rich food and lay backwards on his bed. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes in an effort to clog the dam so he wouldn't cry. It didn't work. Within moments he was sobbing about all the things he'd lost; the empire, self respect, getting to watch Sasuke grow up, Konohagakure in the spring, his beloved... he was hardly coherent when he heard a small tapping on his door.

Hinata, having finally recovered from her random feinting spell convinced the house doctor that she was just shocked to see a man she thought was dead alive again and that she'd always been prone to feinting from great shock. The story was half true; Hinata was _indeed_ shocked to see Itachi back alive, but the feinting was brought about by mere shock, she felt a desire to run into his arms, kiss his face, scream his name, cry, punch him, curse everyone, and run away all at the same time. That emotional overload paired with her common sense fighting each urge put the poor girl on her back.

She stood outside Itachi's door and knocked quickly so as not to alarm the announcer she was entering—she'd paid the guards kindly to allow her entrance. She crept into his room and found his sitting up peering into the darkness. He looked the same and utterly different from how she remembered him at the same time. His eyes were darker and wiser, like he'd seen the world and found it to be different than a child would believe. His shoulders were broader, his skin was darker, his eyes shone crueller than before, his hair was long and shaggy even though someone had cut it from dinner to now.

"Itachi..." she whispered his name. Not believing that she was speaking to him now instead of murmuring to herself when she was sure she was alone.

"H-Hinata?" his voice was thick from crying, she could tell, and it was deeper than she recalled.

"Itachi." She practically moaned. She ran foreword into his arms and fell backward unto the bed with him. He held her tightly to his chest and breathed in her comforting scents. Lavender and a cool breeze. She was so _refreshing_. They grasped at each other; desperate for contact, and became tangled in a maze of limbs and hair. When they stopped tumbling over the bed Itachi pulled back and put a calloused hand on her cheek just to make sure she was real and not a very vivid fantasy.

"Hinata, I've longed for you for two years."

"And I you." Hinata nuzzled his hands with her cheek. The two sat in the pregnant silence for longer than most people would find comfortable but not these two. They conveyed more messages without speech than they could have if they made a formal proclamation. The openness of her eyes, the sultry blaze they shone with under her lashes, her tiny fingers dancing along Itachi's face and into his hair, her gentle smile. They said everything to him he needed to hear and he hoped he conveyed the same message back.

_Loyalty. Endurance. Passion. Need. Regret. Fear. Love_

"Itachi..." Hinata was the first to break the silence. "What happened? Where were you all those years? What will you do now? Do you still want the Empire? Did you defeat the Tsu Tsin?"

"I don't recall you being this talkative." Hinata's cheeks lit up in response which he could see even in the dim light of a single candle.

"I was taken hostage and kept prisoner during my absence." His expression hardened. "They were relentless and cruel, they prolonged it—I should have died months and months ago but my passion to see you once more kept me alive." This made Hinata's heart leap in a way only Itachi could make it do.

"How did you escape?" she asked gently.

"I was rescued. Pathetic for the First Son of the Emperor, I know; I should have killed them all and valiantly returned home. But I could not, my skill could not match that of fifty skilled men, they also kept me drugged."

"My god," Hinata was furious he had to suffer so. "Who rescued you?"

"I do not know, in my drugged haze I could only make it was a man with yellow hair. He saved me, fed me a simple meal then set me on a horse with my sword. I rode for three days and finally arrived home."

"We must find him, I'm sure the Emperor would thank him generously."

"No doubt," Itachi sat back on the bed board and pulled Hinata between his legs so she was resting her back on his chest. "I just want to sleep for months at this point, though."

"Oh, should I leave?"

"No, I want you to sleep with me." Hinata turned and gave him an alarmed look. "Not like that...just _beside_ me."

She visibly relaxed and smiled at him. "I-it's not that I don't want you..."

"I know." Itachi's mouth set in a grim line. It's just he used to be a playboy, a man who invited many women into his bedroom and kept few for more than one night. Why wouldn't Hinata be afraid to yield herself to him? She knew he cared for her, he'd admitted it more than once, but how could she be sure she wasn't going to be another common whore in the streets claiming to have known the love of the great Uchiha? "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Never."

Hinata snuggled in his arms and pressed her lips to his knuckles. "What is your next move?"

"Well normally I'd flip you over at this point and begin kissing you from your head to your—"

"Not that!" Hinata squeaked. "I mean with the Empire, are you going to claim what is rightfully yours?" Hinata's brain was running on overdrive. If Itachi reclaimed position of heir he would become the Emperor and no doubt take her as his Empress. This would make her father happy as well she wouldn't have to marry a dull man like Sasuke.

"I don't want to take the Empire from Sasuke. It's all he's ever wanted."

"But Itachi," Hinata turned around to face him. "What will you do instead? The other brother returns and does not take the Empire he was raised in?"

Itachi frowned. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Hinata leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek then scooted off the bed. "It wouldn't be prudent for one of Sasuke's potential consorts to be seen leaving his elder brothers room in the early morn." Itachi groaned then waved her off.

That night as Ino lay sleeping peacefully in her bed she was roughly awoken by hard hands shaking her back and forth. She stifled a scream and instead leapt into action striking out with fists and feet.

"Ino-chan it's me!"

Ino stopped abruptly and stared into the darkness, "Naruto?" she let her guard down walked closer to the dark figure. "Hide quickly!" she shoved the poor boy behind her dressing screen and waited for the guards to enter.

"Madam Yamanaka," the guards entered with lanterns pointed in her direction. "We heard a disturbance, are you quite fine?"

"Yes, thank you. I've had a night-fright. I'll just make myself some tea and return to bed."

"Shall we have someone come do that for you?"

"No! No, I'd like to be left alone now. Please no one else is to enter this room tonight."

"As you wish." They bowed and left her. Ino lit a candle and didn't pull Naruto out until she totally sure the guards were gone.

"What in the world are you doing?" her face was crimson with excitement and anger.

"I wanted to see you," Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I wanted to see you out of your training robes," he took a step towards her and hungrily drank up the vision of her in her thin night dress. "I wanted you to see me without my sweaty work clothes."

Ino's eyes widened when she realized he was right. He looked freshly bathed and shaved. He was wearing a simple white cotton robe but it gave him a whole new look. It made the contrast of his hard muscles and dark skin with his soft blond hair and crystal blue eyes look incredibly soft. Ino found herself moving towards him without once stopping to think about what she was doing. She ran a hand through his hair and felt that it was still slightly damp and smelt of peppermint. She moved closer and got slightly to her toes to press her nose into his thick locks of dark yellow hair. He wound a brave arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were flush against each other. Ino felt herself blush deeply and pressed her res face into his chest and clutched his strong, broad shoulders.

Naruto sighed and rubbed gentle circles on her back feeling the contours of her skin and her spine through the unbelievable sheer night clothes. He reached his hands up and pulled the ribbon holding her hair up in a high pony tail down. Her long locks fell well past her bottom and shone in the soft moonlight.

"You never wear your hair down." Naruto ran his large hands through her hair hardly believing he was allowed to do this. "I've always wondered what it looked like loose."

Ino shivered in Naruto's arms excited and afraid of what would come next. Despite the rumours about her being into females Ino had never been with anyone—male or female. She didn't know how to kiss or what it meant for two people to consummate their love for each other.

"N-Naruto..." he grinned at her then placed a finger under her chin and leant it up towards him.

"I'm going to kiss you, Ino-chan. Is that alright?" Ino was transfixed, all she could was nod.

He bent slowly pressing their lips together, Ino felt herself melt in his arms, her mind stopped processing and her body took control. Luckily it knew what to do, Ino just want with the flow. His kissed started soft and experimental; he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her forehead.

Ino swooned. No wonder everyone loved this so much, it felt _amazing_. She reached up and grabbed Naruto's head and pushed his lips back unto hers. He pulled her closer to him around the waist and then put a hand behind her head to hold her in place. He nibbled her lower lips sensually then slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ino stopped at first not sure how to respond but Naruto didn't pull back, he just patiently waited until her tongue stretched out to reach his; the result was electric. Suddenly Ino and Naruto were attacking each other's faces with the same amount of passion they use during Naruto's sparing lessons.

They kissed and kissed until finally Naruto pulled away and kissed her neck—Ino found she _really_ liked that.

"I have to go, it's going to be dawn soon, and I can't be seen in here."

"No! Wait Naruto don't go yet," Ino reached an arm out after him but Naruto was already perching himself on the windows edge.

"I'll visit you in the night like this again." He grinned his silly little grin the jumped away

Ino returned to bed with her heart still beating wildly in her chest.

The next morning while Sakura was picking out her outfit for the next day she began thinking about what Itachi's return could mean for her. She didn't feel any differently about Sasuke, before she might have turned away from him and insisted the notoriously experienced Itachi take his place as Emperor, but right now Sakura didn't want that to happen. She found herself falling farther and farther in love with Sasuke with each passing hour and couldn't stand the idea of everything being taken away from him. She needed to do something to make sure Itachi didn't try for the crown.

She didn't really have anything on him, she recalled in the past he'd visited a cavern she was attending that night and they'd spent some time together but she doubted he would remember. To her, at the time, it had been a great accomplishment to be with Itachi and a huge boost for her career (as a lady of the night) to be seen going into one of the back rooms with him. But now she didn't want to bring it up, nor did she want word to get to Sasuke about her past. She was really at a loss for what would happen next.

"Sakura." she spun around and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. He must have asked the announcer to refrain from proclaiming his entrance. She also noted that he called her by her first name for the first time so she tried out his given name.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

His eyes were shadowed by deep dark circles and his hair was a mopped mess on the top of his head.

"Sasuke what is the matter?" Sakura ran towards him and resisted the urge to leap into his arms.

"This may come across as a strange request, but I wondering if you could sing to me."

Sakura's mouth fell open. "Sing to you, Sasuke?"

"I couldn't sleep at all last night and your singing calmed me so..."

"Should we go back to your room so you can sleep in your bed?"

"No, I'm going to sleep in here." Sasuke crawled into her bed and breathed in her pillow deeply sighing to himself. Sakura blushed then began to sing The Moon Represents My Heart again and, true to his word, Sasuke fell as sleep halfway through the song. Sakura smiled and tenderly smoothed his hair off his face then left quietly for breakfast.

Ino was once again roughly awaken from her slumber she turned this time to see another man standing over her but this time it was her father.

"Father!" she sat bolt upright and scrambled for an overcoat and a ribbon to tie up her hair with. She prayed she didn't look guilty. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you the great news!" he had been drinking, she could smell it on his breath and his normally razor sharp eyes were slightly glassy.

"What news, father."

"The Empire is as good as yours, my pet! Everything we worked for is coming together."

Ino felt a sudden amount of fear build in her stomach. "How is that, father?"

"The Emperor owes me! I'm the one who rescued his lecherous son from the Tsu Tsin, I've known he was there all along!" her father laughed loudly and Ino went into a panic. Such talk about get her father beheaded and probably her as well.

"Stop that, father! Remember where we are!" Ino was horrified at the implications of what her father said. To know the son of the Emperor was in danger and not to risk your life to save him right away as practically treason. "You saved Itachi-sama, father?"

"That's right! The boy we wasting away and I knew it was time to play our cards. That Sasuke has been spending too much time with the other girls and not enough with you. Well now I'm going to march right up to the Emperor and tell him it was I who saved his son. He'll have no choice but to grant me any wish I have, and I will say I wish for you to be married to Sasuke." He started to laugh again at the brilliance of his plan.

Ino shook her head rapidly and tried to fight back tears. This wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want Sasuke anymore, this wasn't right, and how could she stop this? How could she tell her father she wanted to be with the stable boy instead?

Before she could make up her mind her father turned on his heels and marched out the door towards the dining hall where the Emperor was sure to be taking his breakfast.

* * *

_End of book seven_

_And the plot thickens...  
I'm not really sure how long I'm going to make this fiction yet. As of right now I'm letting the story tell itself and I'm kind of following along. I also haven't decided whether or not I'm going to put in the scenes where the girls sleep with their respective men or not. I've rated this R all ready so I assume those reading this are a mature audience, I just don't know if it will add or take away from the story. What do you think? _


	8. Book eight

Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to get out. It seem the hotter the temperature becomes the less inclined I am to sit in my sweltering room and type away on my heat-emitting laptop. However I promise I will finish this fiction. Thank you all for your constructive suggestions and kind reviews.

* * *

**Book eight: The schemer in us all**

After the momentary shock passed Ino leapt into action after her father and grabbed his arm.

"Pa! No, no wait." She pulled her old man back into her room and drew the curtains behind her. "You mustn't go to the Emperor just yet! You smell of last night's celebrating and it's important we hang on to this secret for more desperate times. We still don't know who Sasuke is going to take to Feast; we might not have to use it."

"Ah yes, Ino my dear you are perhaps correct. Maybe I was too hasty in my desire to win you everything I've ever wanted for you." Inoichi smiled a wobbly smile at her daughter then slowly exited the room.

Ino exhaled slowly feeling she'd just dodged an arrow. Now came the terribly difficult task of discovering what to do next. She knew if she came out with the information her father had the Emperor would indeed have to grant her anything she'd like even if it meant his sons hand in marriage—such were the politics of the Imperial court. However, Ino found herself reluctant to accept such an offer ever since her relationship with Naruto had escalated to the level it was currently at. She was far less inclined to run to the Emperor begging for Sasuke's love. She couldn't bear to think about how that would hurt Naruto and their relationship.

Ino went down into the guests' dining room and sat across from Sakura and Hinata and waiting for her food to be served to her. "Good morning, ladies."

"Morning." Sakura murmured.

"Good Morning, Yamanaka-san." Hinata said in her usual soft tone. She looked unusually happy that morning—perhaps she was excited about what she was going to do with Sasuke that afternoon.

"You can call me Ino," Ino said offhandedly. "We're going to be living together for half a year; we might as well relax and cut the formalities. Both girls looked up at her in shock. This was the most any of them had said directly to the other since their arrival.

"If that's what you would like Ino-san, you may call me Hinata."

"And you can call me Sakura." Ino noticed that Sakura's style of dress and demeanour had changed drastically from the day she first met the girl. Her makeup and hair was much simpler, and as she used to walk around without an overcoat and enchanted every male within thirty metres with her overflowing bosom it was a shock to see her in heavy silk robes that covered everything. Ino wondered if Sasuke found her previous style of dress displeasing or if the Emperor said something to her.

"S-so how are you all enjoying your stays in the palace?" Ino asked digging into her warm _congee _.

"I'm having a lovely time." Hinata said. Her tone was always demure and very formal and polite. "The palace is just lovely."

"I agree, I especially like the gardens. And the food—why it's just exquisite."

Ino realized that even though they were privately having a conversation together the girls still talked as if the Emperor or his Consort were in the room evaluating their responses. Ino wanted to be friends with these girls to whatever degree she could; especially because she felt herself slowly withdrawing from the competition she never really felt she belonged in.

"Do you love him?" Ino blurted. Her inner emotions always got the best of her, she wasn't any good at these mind games, she preferred blunt honesty—perhaps that's why she find Naruto so appealing, he was an open scroll just like she was.

"Yes, I do." Sakura answered without hesitation. Both Ino and Hinata turned to Sakura in surprise; had she really fallen for the guy? Or was it all an act? The girls were _supposed _to answer that they loved him in order to get him to take them to Feast.

"Seriously?" Ino slipped and allowed the incredulity to seep into her voice.

"Yes..." Sakura answered slowly then looked curiously from Hinata to Ino. "You...don't?"

"A consort needn't love her master—only swear loyalty and her life to him."

Ino avoided Sakura's eye contact because she knew she couldn't come up with such an eloquent way of saying 'absolutely not'.

"Why do you bother if you don't love him?" an edge came into Sakura's voice; Ino had made her angry by suggesting and then confirming that two out of three girls did not love their suitor.

"For the same reason _you_ do!" Hinata raised her voice an octave higher than Sakura or Ino had ever heard it. She came across as such a reserved timid girl who was raised and trained to be the epitome of a lady of the court.

"I _love_ him!" Sakura had a large forehead Ino noticed. It was especially prominent when she was angry and her brows creased.

"How can that be? You've only known him for a very short time. To suggest you love him..." Hinata smoothed the creases in the lap of her robes and fixed Sakura with a contemptuous look. It was especially shocking due to her usually impassive expression; she had eyes that gave nothing away.

"You can love someone in a short time! The heart is not bound by space and time!" Ino shocked herself by speaking up. She felt oddly protective of Naruto and their relationship, and although there was no way either girl knew a single thing about it she felt she had to defend her feelings for him.

Hinata turned her glare onto Ino now and plainly asked her if she too loved Sasuke. Ino's hesitation was a grave mistake but she couldn't find it in herself to lie to Sakura's now watering eyes. "I...I respect Sasuke. He is to be our Lord one day whether we marry him or not..."

"But you do _not_ love him?" Sakura was bellowing now. Her hair was becoming unravelled and was sticking messily to her cheeks. The Help, Ino noticed, stopped coming in to top up their glasses or to bring in fresh bread in case they were charged with eavesdropping or they heard something damaging.

"I can't believe I'm the only one who loves him," she carried on. "He is trying his hardest to get to know us, look at the position he's been put in. Forced to take one of us for a wife because his father says so; and neither of you could do him the service of loving him? At the very least?"

"I, f-for one do not consider the subject of l-l-love to be the _least _of anything." Hinata was clearly getting annoyed with Sakura's tone and a slight stutter was beginning to surface. "Sasuke knows how he s-s-stands with me. I can offer hi-him something he needs while he can offer me the same thing."

"His title." Sakura spat. "You are a trifling, money-hungry—"

"—anyway," Hinata interjected. "He may not even c-command his position as heir for much longer. Now that the superior Uchiha Itachi-sama has returned Sasuke could very well resume his rightful post of Second Son. Let's see the bounds of y-your love when _that_ happens!" Hinata stood abruptly and charged out of the room. Her frightened entourage of maid-servants and Help sped out of the kitchens and servant hallways they usually wait in after their mistress.

"How dare she!" Sakura leapt out of her seat and shook her fist and Hinata's disappearing frame. "To suggest I am in league with the likes of her! To say I'd leave him if he were not to be Emperor!" she turned her heated gaze onto Ino. "Is this how you also feel? Ino?" she hissed Ino's name like it was a sinful word.

"I may not love Uchiha-san, but I know my place and my business at this palace. My father has arranged this marriage for me with my best interests in mind. My personal feelings mean nothing, women of the Imperial Court are not meant to love, it is forbidden, and it is useless. If I were you, Sakura-san I would persuade Uchiha-san to take me to Feast in other ways that offering your_ love_." Ino insinuated with her emphasis on the word love she knew of Sakura's past and suspected her of using similar tactics on Sasuke.

Sakura immediately hated Ino for this.

Seeing her plan to make the girls friendlier towards each other—as they shared a common interest— fail miserably Ino took her leave quickly to prepare for her meeting with Sasuke. If Hinata's tone meant anything it would mean she already had something on Sasuke that made her confident enough to scoff at Sakura's true feelings for him. This meant Ino had to do something quickly if she was to be taken to Feast.

They met in a sort of armoury where the Emperor held his finest fighting garbs and weapons for show. Solid gold swords, silver chainmail, ruby incrusted daggers and diamond-tipped arrows; completely unrealistic and probably useless on the battlefield but lovely to gaze at and a sure symbol of status.

"You like weapons?" Sasuke entered in his usual ghost-like way and raised his eyebrows curiously. The violent doings of war were not something a lady of the court would usually concern herself with; it was a man's place.

"I have been raised on the battlefield, Uchiha-san I am a woman who can appreciate a fine weapon."

"Would you like me to show you my father's favourites?" Sasuke asked. Ino nodded and followed him around while he explained to her the use of each extravagant looking fighting tool like she hadn't just told him this was her pacifier and bottle.

"Uchiha-san, to tell you the truth I have summoned you here to speak with you privately. I had a feeling to Imperial armoury would be empty and perfect for a private conversation."

The colour immediately drew from Sasuke's face and he regarded her with apprehension. She couldn't for the life of her imagine why; she had never asked him for anything before and he couldn't possibly already know what she was about to say.

"Go on." He allowed.

"I would like to make a deal, Uchiha-denka, a deal that for my silence you will take me to Feast."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and pinched in discomfort. He looked desperately unsatisfied her proposition and she hadn't even told him what she had on him.

"You would like me to take you to Feast?" he sounded surprised. Now it was Ino's turn to frown, had she really stepped so far out of the competition that he didn't think she was interested in going to Feast, perhaps the most important date for his three prospective consorts?

"Ah...yes, it is very important that I attend with you, isn't it? I mean my father expects it of me and has worked very hard to raise me for this occasion."

"Indeed, but are you sure this is what _you_ want?" Sasuke was making Ino's mind reel; what in the world did he mean? Why did he sound like he knew she would rather go with someone else? Why did he think she had a **choice** in the matter?

"Uchiha-sama, what are you insinuating?"

"Yamanaka-san," Sasuke took a step forward and bent his head close to hers so only she could hear him at the off chance someone burst into the armoury. "You don't want to go to Feast with me, I know you don't, it's easier for both of us if you accept that and do not ask me to take you again."

Ino's nostrils flared and the hair on the back of her neck rose. "Uchiha-san, I have no idea of what you speak about. I am as much a contender for your hand in marriage as any of the other two girls. Now perhaps my body is as advanced as Miss Hyuuga, nor is my gaze as seductive as Miss Haruno; but I am loyal and I am true. I would never desert you if we were wed; you would have my father's army behind you if we married!"

"I would have your father's army regardless!" Sasuke said indignantly.

"I am the heir to my father's legacy, the army answers to me after my father. If I say, decide to swear loyalty to the rivalling Sarutobi family..." Ino could hardly believe her scheming. She didn't know she had this determination in her! She didn't want Sasuke the way Sakura did; she just wanted to make her father proud, to thank him for all that he did for her.

"So, you're blackmailing me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, A fortnight ago my father set out on a mission and it was successful, he learned of the Tsu Tsin hideout and rescued a very important man; his name is Uchiha Itachi," Ino paused slightly to allow this to dawn on Sasuke. "My father returned and has told no one of his heroic feat. However you must well know that if he did tell the Emperor that he rescued his First Son the Emperor would grant my father anything he desired except the throne."

Sasuke was silent, his cold eyes staring, she saw anger brewing beyond those black lashes yet she pushed on.

"You must further know, honoured Uchiha-san that my father's wish would most certainly be for your marriage to me."

"What is it I must do?" Sasuke growled; clearly he did not like being blackmailed. Little did Ino know this was because she wasn't the only one blackmailing him.

"Take me to Feast to appease my father and give me time to explain to him why our marriage would not be advantageous and you don't have to marry me. I won't even compete; I'll leave the palace, inherit my father's legacy and never trouble you again. You can also guarantee you'll have the Yamanaka Fighters on your side until my dying breath."

Sasuke was silent for a long time simply appraising Ino; he regarded the girl with a new fear and respect. She wasn't as simple as he previously thought nor was she willing to just give up without a fight. But all Sasuke could really think about was his promise to his best friend to not take Ino to Feast. He had a feeling it was because Naruto really liked the girl and to him this was enough to make the girl off-limits but it made him wonder if he'd made the wrong decision telling Naruto he would honour his promise.

What was he to do now?

"I shall have to think this over." Sasuke said after the colossal silence. "I will have an answer for you by tomorrow."

Ino nodded then turn on her heel and exited the armoury. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and groaned; this was turning out to be even worse than he ever imagined it could be. After pacing the crowded armoury for about half an hour Sasuke sent word for his appointment with Hinata to be cancelled for the day due to a headache when in truth Sasuke had taken refuge in his room in the darkness thinking over his next move. Feast was a week away which meant he had seven days to seal his awful fate.

On one side of the table sat Hinata. Beautiful in her own right and mysterious like no woman he'd ever met. Her eyes held secrets Sasuke would love to understand but somehow daren't ask. He also deeply rented her for attempting to blackmail him into taking her to Feast. She's proposed that in exchange for an invitation he would receive privy information about a rising rebellion against the Empire. Sasuke knew that information like was the perfect thing to use to make the Empire love him; he would come out as young hero who saved their nation from bloodshed and anarchy. He also saw the benefit of having such a formidable wife; however he did not feel their marriage would be a happy one. She was too reserved and like him, he needed someone who would bring sunlight into his dark heart.

Then there was Ino. Golden haired warrior princess with glowing skin and a kind face. She too was blackmailing Sasuke into taking her to Feast but her proposition came as the greatest shock to him of all. From the very beginning she seemed the least interested in actually becoming his wife. The time they spent together always seemed to become progressively shorter and shorter, she also never seemed actively interested in him on a sexual level—there was no magic. However, now that she told him her father saved Itachi Sasuke felt double resentment towards the girl. First for blackmailing him and second for saving his wretched brother who should have been left to die. Was correct in assuming his father would give her anything she liked for saving First Son; however there was still the issue of Naruto. He assumed when Naruto came to him and asked that Sasuke not take Ino to Feast they both had feelings for each other. But Ino wanted to be presented to Konohagakure as his fiancé, and then wants to back out.

Could it be she wanted to appear as the one who rejected him? Then allow one of the disgraced girls to be chosen as his Consort?

And finally there was Sakura. Precious, complicated Sakura. Her hair defied logic, her voice soothed him in ways he didn't think possible. He wanted to ravage and coddle her at the same time. He never knew he was capable of nurturing or caring for something on a deeply personal level; but what he felt for Sakura was new and exciting. It was a growing flame that each night they met was stoked and made brighter. He'd kissed the girl and used great restraint to keep from doing anything else. She was also the only girl not blackmailing him for an invitation to Feast; this only made him want to take her all the more. But, as the Emperor's son, was he allowed to follow his heart and not his brain?

Sasuke sent for the medic and drank herbs for his herbs and decided to visit Naruto and ask him directly what he actual relationship with Ino was.

Naruto stood behind a new born foal and messaged her rapidly thickening coat. "You're a beauty," he smiled at the baby girl.

"Thanks." He spun when a female voice replied and turned to see Ino leaning in the door way. Her hair glistened in the back-light and the seductive slit in her purple cotton robes made her legs look longer than usual.

"Ino-chan." Naruto got up and bowed to his heart's desire. Ino nodded back then motioned for him to follow her. She led him out behind the stables to a small equipment shed she opened the door and banished the old men gossiping inside.

"I must speak to my horse's advisor in private. It wouldn't do well for her medical information to be publicly known!" she shooed the old men. "And if I see you back over here I'll report your inattentiveness."

"Yes, ma'am." They scurried off.

"So I'm your horse's advisor, am I?" Naruto grinned once Ino closed the door safely behind them. A small window above a pile of water basins and tools let in a soft light that made the place oddly homey. It smelt of earth and hay.

"Maybe just a bit more than that." She beamed at him then just about leapt into his arms. "Oh Naruto I've done the most amazing thing for us today!"

"F-for us?" Naruto felt honoured she thought about them as a pair even though she couldn't publicly do so.

"Yes, I've secured a good future for us, Naruto. I want you by my side once I leave this palace."

"But Ino-chan, you don't want to be the Empress?" Naruto didn't know that when he asked Sasuke not to take Ino to Feast he was asking his best friend to give up Ino as a prospective wife; he merely thought he was preventing his Ino-chan from going on an elaborate date.

"I don't want to be Sasuke's wife." Ino smiled gently and slowly walked towards Naruto, "I want you to march beside me on those battle fields, I want you to be with me always. I want to make your dream come true."

Naruto felt tears of gratitude well up in his eyes. He realized he loved this girl; he'd gone out of turn and asked a big favour of the Emperor's son for this girl. He scaled the palace walls to kiss this girl.

Naruto took Ino into his arms and kissed her passionately. He bypassed their normal chaste and sweet kisses and dove right into the deep end. He allowed naughty hands to stray from her waist up to her chest and down to her bottom. Ino moaned softly in his arms clearly enjoying his hands on her body. He slowly pushed her down unto a mound of fresh hay and pressed his body flush against hers he felt himself warming up to the idea of stealing her innocence right there in a tool shed. The kiss deepened, Ino's hands wandered under Naruto's tunic and danced across his sharp muscles. She reached behind his back and undid the buttons and strings that held his shirt in place. It fell from his body and Ino gasps loudly at excited it made her feel. They heard a knock from outside that sounded like someone hit the glass on the small window.

Naruto put a finger to his lips then peered out the window. No one was there, at least as he could see. He turned to find Ino fixing her clothes and smoothing her hair; clearly frightened by the prospect of being caught.

Naruto hated whatever bird had crashed into the window.

"Ino-chan..."

"I must go back in, Naruto." Ino did one last check of herself to make sure it didn't look like she'd just been rolling around in the hay with a lover. "We must not be caught. It will mean your head and my disownment."

"How can we be together in the future then?" Naruto was exasperated and frustrated with their sneaking around.

"Once my father hands the reins over to me I will be Chief of the armies and I will be able to do as I please. And what I please is you."

Naruto blushed at his stupidity and nodded.

Ino ran out of the shed and hustled toward the palace without looking back.

Sasuke waited until he saw Naruto leave as well before coming out from behind the shed to walk back to his room before supper. So Naruto and Ino were together. He was shocked to see them brazenly kissing and holding each other when it could mean certain death for the both of them. He knew Naruto would be killed without question and although it wasn't customary to behead a lady for taking a lower man into her bed Sasuke knew Mikoto would demand it.

In the hallway back to his room Sasuke heard the announcer reminding him not to be late for supper and that it was already the hour of the dog. Being forced to bypass a bath made Sasuke very agitated for his families daily meal together, to make matters worse this included Itachi again.

"Brother." Sasuke said curtly as he sat at the table. "Honoured mother, father."

"Sasuke it is about time!" Mikoto sipped her supper tea daintily then addressed the family. "Your grace, I do believe it is time we spoke about what to do about the problem of the heir."

The Emperor cleared his throat then agreed giving both Sasuke and Itachi stern looks. Sasuke felt his stomach fill with fire that made him sick

"I believe that as Itachi is the eldest he should return to his post as heir to Konohagakure."

"And I believe," Fugaku raised his voice slightly. "That Sasuke has proven himself more than adequate to run this fair nation. In Itachi's prolonged absence Sasuke has been groomed to be the Emperor; it would be unjust to take that from him now."

"Sasuke understands his place!" Mikoto piped in. "Itachi is First Son!"

"Sasuke is my heir!" Fugaku countered. "I will not have that compromised the week before Feast!"

Sasuke glared at Itachi while his parents fought about who would be the next Emperor. The Help pretended to be busily working at serving the Imperial Family but Sasuke could practically see their ears twitching as they collected this month's juiciest gossip.

"Mother, father." Itachi spoke up getting everyone—including the Help—attention. "I came here with no intention of taking the Empire from Sasuke. However, the woman I love wants me to take what she believes to be rightfully mine. Unless I am able to marry her without problem I _will_ have this Empire."

The dining hall was silent, the maids stopped serving, Mikoto's chopsticks fell with a clang from her hand, and Sasuke just stared.

_Well, this could change things. _

_

* * *

_

_End of book eight_

**Congee—a popular asian dish that is like porridge made with rice. Quite delicious. **


	9. Book nine

**Book nine: Sasuke's turn**

Sasuke always considered his recovery time for Itachi's various antics to be quite good. It didn't take him as long as it took his mother or father to put back on a neutral face and feign indifference. However, today he was thrown for a serious loop. First that Itachi actually found it in his tiny, disgusting heart to love someone other than himself and secondly that this mystery woman knew of the Imperial family's current state. The Emperor had been very careful in ensuring the news of Itachi's return was not accompanied by any stories of the struggle to decide an heir. As far as Konohagakure knows Itachi returned too poorly to run a nation and thus Sasuke would continue to be raised the heir.

"Who is this woman? Why have you never introduced her to me?" Mikoto stood abruptly almost sending a maid who'd come to top up her drink flying across the room. "I demand to know, Itachi."

"This is outrageous, son." Fugaku's voice was level. "I had no intention of making you Emperor anyway."

"You know full well that if I contest for the throne Konohagakure will be on my side." Itachi said haughtily. "I am First Son and healthy enough to take your place, honoured father. I'm sure my fighting and almost dying on the nations behalf won't hurt me much either." Itachi cast Sasuke a look that asked him just what _he_ did for Konohagakure.

"Itachi..." Mikoto lowered herself back into her seat and downed the last of her drink in a very unladylike fashion. "Just what are you doing?"

"I am providing you with the opportunity to make your son happy." Itachi was determined and it made Sasuke very angry.

"This is an outrage!" Sasuke pounded his fist on the table making everyone remember he was there. "I am the heir now, why should Itachi be able to use my post as a pawn for his wretched scheme?"

"Yes, son." The emperor turned to Itachi and motioned for him to retake his seat. "This is beyond the realms of sanity; I shall not have such underhanded dealing going on under the Imperial table!"

"Your grace," Mikoto smiled carefully at her angered husband. "Steady your nerves. Let us talk this through like the royals we are—we must have order."

_Ah,_ Sasuke thought. _His mother played the game well. Order was his father's number one weak spot._

"Right, of course you are correct my dearest." The emperor sat back down then stroked his chin. "First I would like to hear what you propose happens between you and this young mystery woman."

"Of course, honoured father, I would like for us to be wed—with your gracious blessing—and be permitted to live in her families respectable manor for the duration of our lives."

It was silent while Sasuke's parents absorbed what exactly it was Itachi was saying.

"And if this is granted of you, you will not contest Sasuke's place as Emperor?"

"I will not." Itachi looked meaningfully at Sasuke. Sasuke refused to meet his gaze.

"And you agree that your offspring will not be considered as future heirs lest Sasuke is unable to produce a child?"

"I agree."

This was followed by another pregnant silence.

"I-Is she respectable, Ita-chan?" Mikoto was coming around to the idea and was now less concerned with the politics and more concerned with her soon-to-be daughter in law.

"Very respectable, mother. She is the utmost."

"Is she...quite fertile?"

"MIKOTO!" The emperor's voice boomed in the great dining hall. He rarely called Sasuke's mother by her first name in public so the room silenced immediately. "Let us remain focused on the important facts. Our son is rejecting the Emperor's chair and proposing he run off with some unknown wench. Get your priorities straight!"

Mikoto looked smarted. "Of course, your highness."

"Before I allow this to happen we must meet the woman, Itachi. I cannot have my son marrying a common whore or any of your other lady friends regardless of how respectable _or_ fertile she may be."

"I would prefer to have your blessing before the meeting."

Sasuke grinned, so it was a common street dancer he 'loved' she'd probably promised him a life time of sexual favours if he married her and so he fell for her.

"Out of the question. We will meet at Feast—or better yet tomorrow night! She will come to a formal supper and your mother and I will decide if we find her suitable. Tell her to bring her parents."

Itachi's mouth formed a thin uncomfortable line but he nodded his consent all the same.

"Sasuke, you will invite the girls and their parents."

"Honoured father, on such late notice I hardly think—"

"The Emperor desires their presence. They _will_ be here."

Sasuke's nostrils flared as he swallowed his anger over the whole situation but, just like Itachi, he nodded his consent.

Having been excused from the meal Sasuke hurried back to his room to freshen up for his meeting with Sakura. He washed himself quickly then splashed on some of his favourite scented oils. He found, unfortunately, that on his way to her room he was still in a foul mood.

_Longevity and Happiness abounding! Entering is Lord Uchiha Sasuke-sama!_

Sasuke bounded into the room then sat across from Sakura who was ritually preparing their tea. Her fluid and thoughtful movements relaxed him slightly and brought his murderous mood back down to a controllable state.

"Had a hard day, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. "You could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke appraised her. They'd never really talked about their pasts before. He'd never told her why his sudden change in mood came about; she had no idea about how he loathed his brother. He also didn't know anything about her past. He figured it must have been tough and she must have been thoroughly hurt due to the hard exterior she wore when she first arrived and her style of dress.

"You would like to know about it? The reason I'm angry?"

"Yes," Sakura stopped her ritual and stared him right in the eyes. "I want to know about you, Sasuke. I want to hear everything. I want to..." she faltered and blushed. Sasuke waited but she didn't finish her last thought.

"Tell me about yourself first, Sakura. Tell me why you tried to seduce me when we first met and why you didn't know you are beautiful."

Sakura turned crimson. "I...had a difficult childhood. I was raised around hardened men who led me...astray. You showed me the person that was hiding behind my makeup—I've changed for the better because of it."

"Sakura, were you ever taken advantage of? Did they hurt you?" Sasuke hated the idea of some lowly soldier putting his hands on this beautiful woman. Sakura smiled kindly and shook her head.

"Everything I did I did because I wanted to. No one forced me, but I cannot say it did not hurt."

Sakura, seeing where the conversation was leading decided to quickly change the topic—she did not know if she was ready to tell Sasuke she was impure yet. She didn't want him to leave her for one of the other girls who didn't even love him.

"Sasuke, why are you angry?"

"Ah, it is because of my worthless brother."

"You and Itachi-sama do not get along?" Sakura looked shocked.

"I hate him." Sasuke said bluntly. "And now he is making demands and jeopardizing my Emperorship.

"He is your brother, Sasuke. Surly you don't ha—"

"I hate him. It feels like it has always been that way, but I assume that some time in my past youth I must have blindly loved him."

Sakura pursed her lips and decided not to push the 'brotherly love' thing too hard. "What is it he's demanded that is making you so upset?" Sakura recalled Hinata's accusation earlier that Sasuke might lose his position of heir since Itachi was back.

"He wants to marry some woman he claims to love or take the throne. He's made a deal with my parents. We're all going to meet the woman in question tomorrow at supper."

"Itachi-san is in love?" Sakura could not mask her surprise. The infamous playboy of Konohagakure has picked _one_ woman?

"So he claims." Sasuke accepted his cup of tea and sipped loudly. "It is very inconvenient; Feast is two days away. I don't have time for this; furthermore I'm worried that once my parents reject his whore he's going to try for the throne. I must be steps ahead of him..." Sasuke was thinking of Hinata's information and Ino's proposition; with either of those things on his side he was sure to win the hearts of every person in Konohagakure. But neither of those women was the one he wanted to present as his fiancé.

"What will you do, Sasuke?" Sakura took his empty glass and cleared up the tea set so she could sit next to him.

"I have to talk to Hyuuga and Yamanaka-san. Both have made offers to me in turn for their invitation to Feast. In fact, you are the only one who hasn't" Sasuke smirked.

"I...I have nothing to offer." Sakura looked down at her lap. She knew what she would have offered in the past, but everything was different now.

"That," Sasuke ran a cool finger over her reddened cheek. "is why I like you."

Sakura shivered and leaned into his hand as is cupped her face and memorized her features. He smoothed out her eyebrows, ran his finger down the slope of her nose. Curled her hair behind her ears and pressed his index finger into her impossibly soft lips.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "I want to go to Feast with you. I want to be the one to stand by your side."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he continued exploring her body moving his fingers through her hair and then down her sensitive neck. Sakura daren't move lest she break the spell that enchanted the room around her. She wanted to take Sasuke into her bed and show him what she'd learned from years of being promiscuous, she wanted to hold him and admit she loved him.

Surly honest love would outweigh whatever it was the other two fakers promised him.

Sasuke's hands trailed over her collar bone then to her shoulders. He ran his palms down her arms and took her hands. He lifted them to his face then kissed her knuckles. Sakura watched transfixed; no one had ever been so tender with her before. Sasuke carefully turned her hands over as if she were a porcelain doll then pressed his lips to her wrists. Sakura's pulse quickened and her heart expanded in her chest.

Sasuke put his index finger in the middle of her chest then ran it down her body to her navel then stopped above her most private of places. Sakura wanted him to carry on, but a voice inside her head was telling her to wait with this one, to make it something special. So she moved forward so she was kneeling right before him and began her own exploration. She traced his strong jaw then rubbed the facial hairs he didn't have a chance to remove before supper. She kissed his eyelids then feathered out his long lashes. She ran her finger though his spiky, unruly hair then tugged gently on his earlobes. This got her a surprises response; Sasuke screwed up his eyes and grunted an approval.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips delicately unto his. Sasuke pulled her into his lap and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sakura hesitated; she didn't know whether she should perform like the expert she is or pretend to be the inexperienced virgin she _should_ be. In the end her desire to have Sasuke was more than she could resist and she kissed him with all her talent and passion. If Sasuke was surprised or appalled he didn't show it; he kissed her back with equal fervour then pulled the strings holding her robes in place displaying her bodice and under-silks. Sasuke ran a finger over the half-crescent of her cleavage causing goose pimples to immediately form.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura found his teasing and touching exciting and irritating at the same time.

He didn't answer; he pushed his mouth back unto hers and worked on concurring her mouth; she allowed him to be in control choosing to follow along and enjoy the sensations instead; a luxury she almost never afforded herself. Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pulled herself in tighter to him moving her hips in slow sensuous circles. She felt his hardness against her thigh and became _really_ aroused.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and pulled them apart from each other. "Not here. We won't do this here." He stood and carried her princess-style over the bed then jumped in after her. He lay down and stared at the ceiling holding her hand. "I want to treat you right I want to do this properly—like a man."

Sakura was silent as she tried to come up with the words to express the volcano of feelings she was experiencing. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax, Sakura watched as his eyes struggled behind his eyelids, his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a grimace. Sakura reached out and pushed his sweaty hair off his face then took a deep breath and sang.

"_You ask how deeply I love you, _

_and just how great my love is. _

_My affection is real, and my love is true. _

_The moon represents my heart_."

His breathing settled slightly, Sakura continued to caress his forehead and sang on;

"_You ask how deeply I love you,_

_and just how great my love is. _

_My affection does not waver and my love doesn't change. _

_The moon represents my heart."_

Sasuke's eyes stopped running behind his lids, his expression became serene, he unclenched the bed sheets and his whole body relaxed.

"_So soft was the kiss that has moved my heart. _

_Such a deep affection makes me long for you now._"

Sakura bent over and kissed his lips as he slept, she made sure he did not stir then continued her song repeating the first two versus again then ending;

"_You ask how deeply I love you, _

_and just how great my love is. _

_Consider this, and look above. _

_The moon represents my heart._"

Sakura fell asleep next to Sasuke that night holding his hand; it was the first time she shared a bed with a man and didn't awake the next morning feeling dirty and empty.

The next morning Itachi bounded through the halls to catch Hinata in her room before she went off for breakfast.

"...he left her room only this morning!" a maid carrying someone's chamber pot whispered to her friend lugging a huge heap of lacy clothing.

"No!" the friend giggled. "They spent the night together? Oh the missus will not like that at all!"

"I always knew she was a little tart, with her pink hair and superior face—serves her right if the Empress banishes her."

"Too right," agreed the lace-barer. "She was never right for Sasuke-sama anyways, the little slut. I heard all the rumours about her. The doctor's son has been singing her praises since day one."

The maids continued their idle gossip until their heard Itachi clear his throat behind them. They squeaked then fell to the ground and bowed so deeply the carpet left a print on their foreheads.

"I beg of you, your grace, forgive my unintelligent banter. I have no right, I don't know my place. I beg your forgiveness." Said chamber pot.

"Please your Imperial majesty, I am but a lowly chamber maid, I have no place even noticing things other than my work." Implored lacy-fabrics.

"You are correct there. Such disgusting gossip, about my beloved younger brother, no less."

"Please, Uchiha-denka, I'd never speak an ill word against the royal Second Son."

"See to it I never hear either of you speak again unless answering your masters demand."

"Yes, your highness." They remained silent with foreheads to the ground until Itachi disappeared around the corner. He ran into Hinata's room catching her in the act of rolling her curls unto the top of her head.

"Itachi!" she gasped letting the curls fall. She ran to him and leapt into his arms. "Have you heard the rumours? Sakura has spent the night in bed with your brother."

"I've heard." Itachi petted the top of her head. "I have more pressing matters to discuss with you, though."

"What is it?" Hinata sat at her dressing table and tried rolling her hair back unto the top of her head.

"I've told parents about us."

Hinata whirled around and knocked over half the expensive oils and powders on the table.

"What!" She started hyperventilating. "No, you can't have."

"I have done, I've asked them to allow us to marry, in exchange I won't contest for the throne."

Hinata lowered herself back into her seat—shell shocked. "Itachi...what did they say?"

"They wish to meet you and your parents."

"Meet me?" Hinata was thoroughly confused.

" I've told them specifically it was you, I only told them I was in love and wanted permission to marry."

"Oh Itachi..." Hinata started shaking and broke out into a cold sweat. What her father would say...what would happen to her if the Emperor disapproved.

"No matter what anyone says we will be together, Hinata. I have money saved; I was at one point positioned to be the heir. We will live comfortably and happily _together_."

Hinata whimpered but didn't disagree; Itachi came over and simply held her in his arms for a long time.

The palace was abuzz that day with the rumours of Sasuke and Sakura's illicit affair and the unveiling of Itachi's secret lover.

"I bet she's a right sight." Sniffed one of Itachi's past rendezvous. "I mean he's been with every beauty in Konohagakure, who is left?"

"Well I get to serve the family tonight so we will know soon enough!"

"I bet it's the Haruno girl. She probably isn't satisfied with just the younger brother; she wants the eldest one too!"

This was followed by roaring laughter in the kitchens.

Ino could not get a hold of her father all day as he was speaking privately with a mysterious man Ino had never met so she asked the messenger to stand outside her father's door and tell him that he was to be at supper that night to meet Itachi's mysterious lover. Ino found herself quite interested and exciting to meet the woman who was able to capture such man's heart!

She did not visit Naruto that day, she was still afraid of behind caught by whoever saw them yesterday and decided it was best not to tempt fate as no one had come forward with the tale yet.

Supper time couldn't come sooner than night. Sasuke found it shocking that both Ino and Hinata canceled their meetings that day. He'd thought about it all day and came to the decision that taking Ino to Feast would have the best immediate result. He would keep her quiet about Itachi's rescue and she would drop out of the running. Then all had to do was think of some way to undo the damage of taking some other girl to Feast and convince Konohagakure that Sakura was his fiancé. He was still undecided with what to do with Hinata's information. It was invaluable, of course and if he did need something to get Konoha on his side saving them from certain death was definitely a great way to go about it.

But if he took Ino to Feast to keep her quiet Hinata was sell her information elsewhere to even perhaps—Sasuke dread to think—his brother. So he would take Hinata to Feast and collect her invaluable information then get Konohagakure to love him as their saviour, then while they were worshipping him for his insight and bravery he would announce it was Sakura who he truly wished to marry. At that point would it really matter if Ino's father had saved Itachi? Would the Emperor still force him to marry her?

No! Sasuke suddenly felt a stroke of genius; she would not because now he could blackmail her back. He saw her with Naruto. Consorting with the stable hand was certainly not allowed. If she pled for his hand in marriage he could simply announce she was a cheat and that she'd been secretly meeting with...his best friend.

Sasuke grimaced, that kind of announcement would not only dishonour Ino but get Naruto killed as well. How could he do something like that? Perhaps simply telling Ino that was his plan would be a sufficient enough bluff to get her to back off. If she loved Naruto surly she wouldn't gamble his head, right?

Sasuke entered the formal dining room still running various scenarios through his mind then sat next to his mother at the head of the table in a daze. Directly across from him sat Hiashi Hyuuga and a young girl Sasuke had never met—he assumed Hinata's sister due to a hidden likeness. To his left sat Sakura and her mother along with Ino who sat next to an empty seat cushion which Sasuke assumed was reserved for her tardy father. To his right sat Itachi next to two empty cushions which were for the mystery woman and her family.

"Please excuse my father's lateness," Ino bowed her head to the Emperor. "Do begin your meal, honoured Emperor."

Fugaku nodded at Ino then turned to address all his guests. "It is good to see you have all responded to my rather untimely summons. It brings happiness to an Emperor's heart to see he has such devoted servants. Today we are holding an engagement supper for First Son who has proposed a marriage to the woman he loves."

There was a short murmur of interest as even the Help seemed to hold their breaths for the woman to arrive.

"Then, Itachi-san, please invite her and her family in."

Itachi nodded then turned towards the door behind the Hyuuga family.

"Join me, woman I love." He said. The whole room was silent as everyone turned eagerly towards the door. The strangest thing happened; _Hinata _stood, straightened her back and fixed Sasuke's parents with a defiant gaze.

Was she going to run off claiming ill again?

Then she turned and instead of running out the door she walked over to Itachi and sat at his side. Even Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this!" Hiashi demanded of his daughter.

"Hyuuga Hiashi," Itachi turned and bowed his head to the man. "I love your daughter, and I wish to marry her."

"Oh my!" Mikoto's hand leap to her mouth to hide her grin but it was useless, the excitement dancing in those eyes of hers gave her away. Sasuke could think of a word to say or an emotion to settle on. This threw a wrench into all of his plans! Hinata loved Itachi? But how could that be? He'd only been back in the palace for about two weeks! Everyone turned to the Emperor to see his reaction except Hiashi who simply glared at his eldest daughter.

"Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata is the woman you love and wish to marry? Is that what I am to believe?"

"Yes." Itachi said firmly.

"Hiashi, what do you say about this?" Fugaku turned to his old friend and adviser.

"This is...this is..." Hiashi was so angry he hardly seemed able to form a sentence.

"Does this mean, Itachi, that while Miss Hyuuga was here being courted by your younger brother you have been chasing her?"

"I have loved Hinata long before Sasuke even met her. I promised myself to her a long time ago, being held captive by madmen for so long gave me time to reflect on what is important and hear to me; and Hinata is it. I love her, father, she must be my wife."

The Emperor was silent; Mikoto was practically humming with excitement. The forbidden love and their secret affair was sending her over the edge with euphoria.

"Sasuke, what do you say about this? Hinata could have been your Consort, you were courting her."

Sasuke gave his father a startled look and then remember that he should have been courting Hinata. He'd neglected her completely and avoided being near her as much as possible since her blackmailing him began.

"I want only the best for my dear brother. I will allow it; I wish them both every happiness."

Hiashi scoffed and turned his glare to Sasuke. "You never even considered my daughter as Empress, did you?"

"Of course I considered her." Sasuke refused to intimidate by this man. "However I feel my decision as to who I'm taking to Feast is made and I believe Miss Hyuuga should be with my brother if it is what she wishes. I am not offended."

The room became uncomfortable after that now that everyone knew Sasuke had made his decision about who he was taking to Feast.

The Emperor cleared his throat. "When Hyuuga Hinata-san was invited to this palace it was under the pretense that she would soon be Sasuke's wife. We considered her do her excellent upbringing, education, morality, availability, beauty, kindness, and..." Fugaku looked at his wife. "Ahem, _youth_."

"I do not see why these things should not remain as we consider her for Itachi's wife instead. Sasuke has said he is not offended by this marriage and neither am I."

Hinata smiled up at Itachi who merely nodded sternly then turned to Hiashi who was staring at Fugaku; eyes the size of saucers.

"If you Imperial highness finds no objection to the marriage then I will allow it. And perhaps offer my Second Daughter to replace Hinata in the running for Empress."

If it was possible _this_ elicited an even greater reaction than Hinata sitting next to Itachi did.

"Hanabi is even more skilled than her sister and excels in all her studies and etiquette."

Sasuke objected! He wanted to leap out of his seat and scream his objection. She was so young, perhaps thirteen at the most, how could he marry her and then be expected to create an heir with her. She was a child! And although it was not uncommon for such marriage to occur Sasuke found the prospect absolutely disgusting.

"I cannot have that, Hyuuga-san." The Empress said behind her fan. "It is not fair to Sasuke or the other girls. Besides it there is only a day until Feast and Sasuke has already said he's made his decision."

_Thank you, mother._

Hiashi looked incensed but didn't say a word.

"Well, if that is all settled then I believe we can begin our meal."

"HONOURED EMPEROR!" a soldier burst into the room and fell to his knees to the side of Hiashi and bowed to the Emperor. "YOUR HUMBLE SERVENT BOWS TO YOU AND BEGS YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR THE INTRUSION, BUT LORD YAMANAKA HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY THE TSU TSIN!"

* * *

_End of book nine._

**The lyrics Sakura sang are from the aforementioned song "**_**The Moon Represents My Heart**_**" if you haven't already had a listen I suggest you do it.**

**Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers for you encouraging feedback, suggestions, and thoughts. I enjoy reading what you have to say a lot.**


	10. Book ten

**Book Ten: What this means**

Ino collapsed beside her father's torn up body and wailed. Soldiers lined the great man on either side with their heads bowed in sadness and respect. The Emperor was brought a chair and he sat cross from Ino looking regretfully down at Inoichi.

"Why has the Imperial Doctor not been summoned? The man still breathes! Call all every doctor we have on hand. Bring me Haruno-san!"

Ino shook as she watched her father focus all his energies on drawing breath. Blood ran steadily out of a wound to his side that according to a soldier's hasty account was due to a sword being plunged up through his lungs to his heart. It was a wonder he was even still alive.

"Yamanaka-san!" Sakura's mother came bounding over, red hair flying in the wind she skidded to a stop then dropped on all fours to Inoichi's side. Her expert hands prodded and appraised the wound. After a moment she looked up at Ino and from that moment Ino knew her father would not make it. With her mouth set in a grim line Haruno offered to take Ino's father into the infirmary to do what she could but Ino refused.

"He would have wanted to die a warrior on the very ground he was bested. Please excuse my father's foolish traditions," Ino became choked up. "I mean no offense."

"Of course you don't dear." Sakura's mothers' smile was kind.

"In-chi," Ino's father rasped, he used his secret pet name for her; it was a sure sign he was going as he'd never done something so personal in front of the Emperor if he were not dying. "You have become m-m-more than I could ever have hopped." He coughed thoroughly producing a handful of blood. "You are my successor, the army is yours. You..." more coughing. "Have made me happier than any boy-child could have. I am proud of my dau-daught...er. Tell the Emperor what I've done and have the future I've al..w-w-ways dreamed for you."

Ino daren't look up at the Emperor and meet his quizzical gaze; she simply held her father's cold hand and kissed his knuckles. When she felt his hand finally go very limp in her own she began sobbing loudly. Sakura's mother put her arm around Ino and whispered what Ino would assume were comforting words because she could not hear a word. All she could think about was the reason her father was dead was because he went to rescue the Emperor's son, he would never have done this if she'd been a normal girl and married when she was thirteen to an eligible war Lord, she just _had_ to be different and prove to her father and everyone else that she was just as valuable as a son and not merely a bargain token for some dowry.

"Papa..." Ino lamented. The Emperor rose from his seat and dismissed the soldiers and asked Ino to join him in the War Room once she felt ready. She nodded and continued to hold her fathers' hand. Her emotions became a whirlwind of desperation, sadness, anger, regret, and helplessness.

Was she really ready to assume her father's post of Chief? She always assumed that when she accepted her inheritance her father would be there to direct her and assure her along the way that she was doing the right thing. To let her know she was making the right decision and not committing awful, irreversible mistakes.

"FATHER!" Ino cried out at the top of her lungs. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shook with grief and hated herself for being so weak. Hated her father for going ahead and dying. Hated herself even more for blaming her father for his own demise.

When she was sure more than two hours had passed, and she felt she could no longer shed anymore tears without passing out Ino called for the Doctors to have Inoichi's body wrapped and prepared for cremation. Ino took her father's sword and helmet then returned to the palace where everyone shied away from her glance and bowed lower than usual as she passed. When Ino reached the War Room the announcer shouted nothing instead he moved to allow her to pass and quietly expressed his condolences.

"Yamanaka-san," the Emperor sat at the head of an enormous square table. Upon the table sat an enormous textured map of the Konohagakure with little flags and buildings all over it. The room was dark and lit by a few demure candelabras. Other than a few weapon diagrams and what appeared to be a large book of national laws and decrees.

"Please have a seat to my left dear. I understand that you will be succeeding your father as Chief."

"Thank is correct, your Excellency." Ino sat to the left of the Emperor doing her best to ignore the looks of disdain from the Emperor's other advisor's and council. She noted Sasuke and Itachi's presence as well.

"If I might speak out of turn, your grace?" a feeble looking man in all green gave Ino a scathing look then proceeded to list reasons he (and he mentions the rest of the council agrees) believes Ino is not eligible for the position. "Not to mention her age and..._disability_."

Ino was finding it very hard to control her temper.

"You make several interesting points, Ryougi-san, however it remains that Inoichi has long proclaimed Miss Yamanaka heir to his legacy. She shall assume her father's post just as he wished it."

"But my Lord, a female on the High Council? It is unheard of! She is weak and they are not as able mentally as men as I am sure you're aware honoured Emperor—"

Ino had enough; she slammed her fist down on the table causing some of the flags to shake. "I was raised with manners and respect for those who precede me but I can no longer hold my tongue in the face of such blatant disrespect and breach of decorum. My father's body has hardly lost warmth for an hour and you are ready to spit on the child he has raised as his heir! My sex has nothing to do with my infallible ability to fight for, and protect Konohagakure with the men my father has trained all the years of his life!" Ino was spitting the words now.

"For you to dare speak about me as if I were some weak female unlawfully sitting here, pretending to know what she was doing is a grave personal injustice to me. I would go so far as suggest you have dishonoured my father's fresh memory as well as discredited yourself as an intelligent man of the court."

This was met by some murmuring and Ino was sure she even heard someone quietly clap. Itachi wore a small smirk; Sasuke's expression was as impassive and unreadable as ever. Breathing heavily to clam herself and fight back tears of indignation Ino held her head high and waited for the Emperor's opinion.

"Now that we have that settled we will turn to the pressing matter that has caused me to call you all here at such a late hour."

Ryougi made an angry noise but said nothing else.

"We are gathered here to discuss the traitorous murders called the Tsu Tsin. They must be captured and put to death. Not only have to laughed in the face of the Empire by kidnapping my son and torturing him for months, but also committing the unspeakable murder of an honoured colleague who I respected very much," the Emperor turned pointedly to Ino. "We _all_ regret the loss of Yamanaka Inoichi."

"So, Ino-san, what do you suggest our first military action to be?"

Ino gulped and started to regret her earlier outburst. They were a lot of big words, but she wasn't nearly as confident when it came to actually producing results.

"If I might interject," Itachi's smooth voice cut in. "I have been tipped off about a certain rebellion taking place to overthrow the Empire which I believe is closely related to the Tsu Tsin who wishes for the same thing."

Sasuke made an inexplicable stifled noise which he attempted to play off as a cough. He was furious; Hinata had already sold her story to Itachi? His parents had only just said they didn't mind such an evil marriage and she was already giving away her information. Sasuke half expected her to simply give it to him at no cost since she got to marry his brother and refrained from mentioning during their many meetings she was in love with Itachi. Sasuke fucking hated her.

"Oh!" The Emperor's face lit up with interest. "As expected of First Son, tell us more Itachi?"

Itachi went on to divulge information about the rebellion Hinata withheld from Sasuke. He told them about their usual meeting place and how to distinguish them by their blue and silver robes.

"They have joined forces with the Tsu Tsin and are planning an attack to murder the heir and his fiancé. They know such a murder will shake the people of Konohagakure and force the Imperial Court into disarray."

"They are planning to kill me and my future wife?" Sasuke was astonished. Surly that kind of information was something Hinata would have mentioned? What did she plan to do if he _had_ chosen her and a murder attempt was made on her life.

"Sasuke, allow him to finish." The Emperor cut him off. Itachi continued to state the seeming growing numbers of their organization and their sudden movement into the capital.

"It would appear," Itachi said gravely. "They plan to attack during Feast. The whole nation will be in the courtyard enjoying the festival and Sasuke will be up on a pedestal before them all—what a spec tale that will be."

"My goodness, we cannot allow such a thing to occur!" a grey old man wheezed.

"No doubt," The Emperor cast Sasuke a troubled look then turned to Ino. "What would you suggest, Ino?"

"I am assumed the Tsu Tsin and the Rebellion do not know we are aware of their plans?"

"I believe that to be true." Itachi nodded.

"Then I suggest a surprise attack. We will have them right between our palace walls and at our mercy. My men are well trained and can easily hide themselves about the palace."

"Hah, a surprise attack? That is your grand plan? How childish, as if an organized rebellion will fall—"

"Rougi," the Emperor barked. "I for one would like to hear the rest of Ino's plan; if it is too hard for you to keep quiet I will ask you to step out."

That shut him up.

The cogs in Ino's mind turned faster and faster as a grand scheme began to form in her mind. She polished it and told her tale by the end she was certain it would and it would do her father proud. However, she knew that her plan would be very painful for some to commit to. She was too exhausted though to begin to think about the feeling of others, she simply wanted to retreat to her room and have herself a cry.

Hinata paced her bed chamber occasionally muttering curses under her breath at the timing of it all. Her father and sister had only just left after attacking her with an army of insults and accusations. She'd expected the night to be hairy but she didn't think that seconds after she'd been allowed to marry Itachi a man would be murdered and everyone would be ushered off to their rooms and forbidden to leave until the guard said it was safe. She found herself to be a prisoner wherever she was—home or the goddamn palace she was a prisoner.

She's taken a quick bath and changed into her sexiest night clothes to wait for her fiancé but he was taking much longer than she expected. She checked her breath and her hair then decided to sit in front of the mirror and comb it again to keep away the anxiousness.

Tonight was THE night; she thought. Itachi had proven himself to her, he'd faced his father for her, he'd faced _her _father; a feat worthy of accolades. When she heard him enter the room finally Hinata's heart seized in her chest. He was so much more experienced than she was; she was definitely going to disappoint him. This wasn't something she could study and practice under the watchful eye of her father until it was perfect, the only way to gain experience was to go for it and in effect make a huge fool out of yourself.

"M-my Lord," Hinata turned from the dressing mirror and ran towards Itachi. "It is done, we are to be married."

"Yes," Itachi kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her impossibly silky hair. "You are mine, forever."

"H-h-how did it go?" Hinata took great gulps of breath to try and ease her nerves. "With the Emperor, who was it that was killed?"

"It was Yamanaka-san, the blond's father."

"That is terrible!" Hinata gasped, she disliked her own father greatly, she'd even go so far as to say she hated him. Yet she still felt that it was possible to have love in hate. She loved him because he created her and in his own twisted, horrid way he raised and nurtured her to womanhood. She would be saddened by his lost, she could only imagine the way someone would feel losing a loved one—especially a parent—they were fond of.

"How is she? The girl, Ino?"

"She is braving the loss well. She was present at the meeting; she has already accepted the post of Army Master, she has taken her father's helmet and his sword."

"What does this mean for your brother? Does this mean that in one night he's lost two prospective Consorts?"

"Ino has devised a plan to avenge her father; and we can say that she has not removed herself from the competition."

How curious, Hinata through. If Ino was not removing herself from the competition wouldn't that mean she was in an advantageous seat of power to get the throne? What could this mean for poor Sakura? The only out of the three who actually loved the boy. If Ino insisted because her father was killed on palace grounds she be entitled to more time with Sasuke, or she chose to 'grieve' on his shoulder...

"So, my beautiful and mysterious temptress, why have you dressed this way tonight?"

Itachi was talking about Hinata sheer silk nightdress. Tiny vermillion birds played as they embroidery that sat under her bosom accentuating her curves. Her glistening hair was worn completely down; this is considered a treat in the court for a females 'special' man as her hair is always worn up in public.

"I wanted to present you with this." Hinata blushed and smiled a small smile. Itachi accepted a folded handkerchief and opened it to find a beautifully sewn vermillion robin. The detailing was immense and impressive.

"Where did you get this?"

"I sew it, your grace." Hinata smiled coyly. "I began when I first arrived at the palace; I also remember vermillion was your favourite colour."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Itachi took her into his arms and kissed both her cheeks. Hinata beamed then reached up to run her fingers through his long dark hair. He'd let it grow out so much it could be tied with a ribbon. Itachi smirked then lifted her princess-style and dropped her unto the bed.

"Will you let me have you now?" his voice became deep with want. Hinata shivered and felt herself begin to perspire.

"You have proven your de-devotion to me; that you love me and will not leave me. It is my only wish to give myself to you, now."

Itachi loomed over Hinata kissing her neck and nibbling the soft, vulnerable skin to coax a moan. When he received it he moved down to her chest where he cupped an ample breast relishing the soft warm feeling. He trailed a hand down her stomach to the join of her thighs where he slipped a finger between her other lips causing an innocent Hinata to gasp.

She'd never been touched like this before. In all the times she'd been with Itachi they had never breeched kissing and she was comfortable with that. He pushed her legs gently apart and began to tease her between the legs. Hinata felt a strange under begin to build in the pit of her stomach; a feeling that said she couldn't bare Itachi to stop what he was doing, she wanted something fantastic that was far in the distance. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt her body building up towards it; something insurmountable.

"Itachi," Hinata panted. "I feel, I feel..."

"I know," Itachi murmured into her ear, he licked the lobe then pressed his lips aggressively against hers. "Don't fight how it feels, let yourself go and _relax_."

Hinata felt an unplanned moan escape her lips then Itachi shocked her by slipping one of his fingers _inside_.

"Itachi!" Hinata's eyes widened and she tried to sit up.

"Relax," he cooed. "I'd never hurt you. You have to trust me and let yourself go."

Once Hinata became used the feeling one finger Itachi added another, by now Hinata was releasing quiet grunts and moans with every pump of his hand and Itachi decided she was ready.

He was panting heavily from the effort it took him to resist for so long with personal gratification. Itachi moved in slowly as Hinata whimpered beneath him. Gradually he increased his speed until he was moving quick enough to start a fire.

"Ah, Nn, Oh—Itachi!" Hinata could hardly breathe, her eyes rolled around in her head from the unbelievable pleasure she was experiencing. Itachi kissed her all over and watched her climax over and over—the trademark of a true virgin. He, on the other hand, held out for the enormous climax he was building to.

"I can't take it anymore! Oh heavens, Itachi I'm going to explode!"

"Ahh, Hinata!" Itachi finally let go—light exploded behind his eyes, he shuddered releasing himself inside her then crashed to the bed next to her.

The next morning everyone dined in the Imperial dining room again as their meal was interrupted the night before.

"Your continued vigilance makes an old Emperor very glad." The Emperor addressed the table. "During this time of celebration and grief I would ask the Court to maintain a certain amount of secrecy when concerned with the impromptu engagement of my son, Uchiha Itachi and his lovely bride Hyuuga Hinata."

"Indeed, we would like to introduce Sasuke's fiancé before Itachi's tomorrow at Feast. So, for the time being we will leave it at that." Mikoto sniffed.

"Well then, Sasuke," The Emperor turned to his second-born. "Feast is tomorrow, who is it you'll be taking?"

The sudden tension was palpable. Mikoto was staring at Sasuke with interest and intent. Sasuke took a deep breath then answered, "I will be inviting Miss Yamanaka do accompany me to Feast, if she'll have me."

Sakura's heart stopped in her chest. Ino merely nodded and agreed to Sasuke's invite. Hinata's eyes widened in wonder but she said nothing. Mikoto smiled broadly and exclaimed her congratulations. The Emperor looked sternly at Sasuke but, like Ino, just nodded.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears of regret and embarrassment; what was she thinking falling in love? All men truly were the same. She'd let Sasuke in, she'd given him her heart and her tender affections and he rejected her. He was taking a woman who admitted she didn't love him to Feast, why didn't she just scheme after him like the other girls did?

Yet, none of that mattered now. She was rejected and alone. Hinata was also rejected but she found love in Itachi and would no doubt live a life of privilege forever; it seemed to Sakura the only one who truly lost was herself. Her head sagged in despair; she didn't touch her meal or contribute anything to the polite conversation. Once they were dismissed Sakura all but ran to her room and began to pack her things.

The idea of staying a moment longer to be laughed at sickened her.

How could Sasuke do this to her? How could he? He must know how fragile she was, how easy it will be for her to repeat offend once she returns to those trenches with her mother. She'd been let down again. Love wasn't real; the only thing that was real is the rejection. No wonder Hinata had laughed at her, she was right all along. She didn't know Sasuke at all; everything she knew about him was a lie.

"I ha-ha-have to get out here." Sakura became hysterical as she threw her belongings half-heartedly into trunks and parcels. She instructed the doorman that she would see no visitor's today and locked herself in her room, drew the blinds and crawled under the covers. Sometime during the day the Doctor's son Sakura slept with at the beginning of her visit came to visit, he promised 'physical healing'.

Sakura threw up.

She realized then that there was no way she would go back to her old self. She'd never be that girl again, she'd work hard; just like her mother and she'd be celibate—it was the only way.

Sasuke was troubled by Sakura's face during breakfast. She'd been withdrawn and refused to look at him. When she finally raised her head to leave and locked eyes with him her eyes were filled with betrayal and regret and Sasuke felt as though she'd stabbed him in the heart.

He couldn't help it, there was no way around him taking Ino to Feast, it was part of the deal and that was how it was going to go. He wished he could go to Sakura and assure her that he didn't actually love Ino but there was no way he could without raising suspicion.

Tomorrow was Feast and he would have to take the girl he promised his best friend he would not, it would come down to this. He knew the plan, Ino was very clever and worked everything out, but he would need to devise his own plan. A way to apologise and let Sakura know she was the only girl for him at the same time. He heard she was packing so he'd have to move fast.

Hinata and Itachi lay in bed holding each other while each relived their favourite moments of their intimate time together.

"Itachi, I'm glad we met. I'm glad you love me."

"I'm glad I love you too, Hina-chan." Itachi nuzzled her hair breathing in her scent deeply.

"Itachi..." Hinata turned over and looked her lover in the eye. "What do you want for our future?"

"I want to be with you, I want us to start a great family together and be happy."

"You wish to live in the Hyuuga manor?"

"That was the plan; it might be cramped living here with my brother and Ino."

"Ah, well I believe my father is so upset with my rebellion he has promised Hanabi the manor..."

"No!"

"Yes, I'm afraid. He did not take to kindly to my relinquishing the throne."

"Ridiculous."

"I agree, another thing that I thought that was ridiculous was that promise your father made you swear to."

"Which one was that?"

"That your children shall give up their right to the Empire. It is unfair and in my mind outrageous. To suggest that your children will be lesser than Sasuke's simply because you are not Emperor is not conducive to national law or history."

"You believe so?" Itachi sat up.

"Of course, especially since I know I will bare you a strong son."

"Hinata..."

"You had to give up your crown because of politics, but your children will not have the same fate. I will have your son on that throne no matter what. It is my ambition—for my children to surpass us in every way."

"You're a big dreamer, my love. And to have our children surpass us? What a tall order." Itachi's hand slipped beneath the covers.

"I've always had big dreams." Hinata smiled softly then opened her legs again. "No matter the obstacle I _will_ have your son on the throne, Ita."

Itachi laughed. "See to it you do."

* * *

_End of book ten_

_Vermillion-A reference to the word on Itachi's Akatsuki ring.  
_

Next chapter is the festival!


	11. Book eleven

**Book eleven: Feast**

Sakura was certain she was going to die. Sasuke had chosen another girl, perhaps Ino was a better kisser, or prettier, or smarter; whatever the case was she meant more to Sasuke than she did and it hurt. She's packed all her things and walked out to the garden to say goodbye to her favourite place in the palace she would never call home when she overheard an argument. It was dusk and the palace was still bustling with servants who were sure to not get any sleep that night. Feast was to be held in a matter of hours.

"...I told you not to take her! You had three girls to choose from and you picked the one I love! What's wrong with the pink-haired one, eh? Had to go for Ino!" there was the sound of rustling fabric which Sakura took to mean there was a scuffle. She bent behind a large rose bush and listened.

"I'm sorry, Naruto I really am. You're my best friend, and even though you piss me off and often I'd like nothing more than to kill you—I still care. I didn't do this out of spite. I wish I didn't have to do it, but I must."

"You don't _have_ to do anything. You're the goddamn heir! In a few hours you'll be EMPEROR." The boy opposite Sasuke spat. Sakura was shocked at what she was hearing. Some male was reprimanding Sasuke for taking Ino to Feast. Just who was the boy? How could he have this power? He must be a Lord or a Prince from another land; thought Sakura, for he was called Sasuke's bestfriend.

"You don't understand, Naruto. I have **no choice**! I'm taking Ino to Feast and that's the end of it."

"Not if I have any say in the matter!" More ruffling of fabric was followed by loud curses and someone spat. "I've always loved you like a brother, Sasuke. But now I hate you like one. Now I know how you feel towards Itachi."

Sakura crouched lower as heavy footsteps retreated. Sasuke stayed behind and paced a bit running his hands nervously through his hair while muttering to himself. Then finally he left and Sakura rose from her hiding place.

Sasuke didn't talk about Ino like a man in love, just as Sakura suspected the girl tricked Sasuke into taking her. She had a feeling Ino didn't suddenly develop feelings for Sasuke overnight, but what could she have on him that would force him to take her to the most important night of the year?

Sakura hurried back inside and checked her room for any belongings she might have forgotten.

She was getting the hell out of here.

The morning of Feast Hinata was disrupted very early in the morning by a quite unwelcome visitor.

"Good morning, sister."

Hinata watched her sister's reflection in her dressing mirror enter the room without invitation and seat herself down on the bench at the end of her bed.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?"

"I've come on behalf of father. He gets so upset these days at the just the mention of your name. The dear man can't be expected the come into your room and be forced to look at you, now can he?"

Hinata took deep breaths and retreated into her happy place to escape the imminent abuse.

_Itachi and I will be happy. We're in love, he'll never leave me. I'll have his son and that child will be perfect. He'll be everything. That precious little boy will be on the throne, and then father will acknowledge me. Father will be so proud; a Hyuuga not next to the throne but ON the throne. Father will love me, father will favour me and praise me..._

Hanabi watched her sister's face become impassive and her eyes glaze over as usual. It started when she was very young; whenever Hinata was in an uncomfortable or painful situation she'd check-out. It was something all Hyuuga's were masters at. Their clan got the nickname 'mirror-eyes' because of it.

"You're such an embarrassment." Hanabi sneered. "Imagine, father sends you here to woo the young, sexless son of the Emperor and instead you seduce the playboy like a common whore."

"Itachi isn't like that! Not anymore..."

"You've changed him, have you?" Hanabi's voice was filled with contempt. "If only I had been born first, then father wouldn't have to suffer these constant embarrassments."

"I am not an embarrassment!" Hinata's voice lacked conviction.

"Oh yes you are, you pitiful mistake." Hanabi walked up to her sister and glared at Hinata's reflection in the mirror. "Overweight, underachieved, disobedient, talentless, a slut!"

"H-Ha-Hanabi!" Hinata gasped as tears betrayed her emotionless eyes. "Stop this, you don't have to do this to impress father. You used to be so sweet..."

"Shut your mouth." Hanabi growled. "That was before I saw what a shame you were to this family—I was naive to love you."

"Hanabi, s-st-stop!"

"Why should I stop? I'm telling the truth! I hate you, Hinata. I hate you and I always will! You're tarnishing the name I'm stuck with! I have to grow up in your dirty legacy, how should I feel about that?"

Hinata was openly crying now. The wounds she'd worked on sewing up all year were tearing and hurting tenfold.

"This isn't you, this is father speaking."

Hanabi reared back her arm and struck Hinata fiercely across the face. "SHUT YOUR FACE YOU FILTHY WHORE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I DO!"

"Hanabi!" Hinata leapt to her feet and held her hands up to protect her easily bruised skin.

"Hah, let them think the Uchiha beats you—it's all you can hope for; an unhappy marriage."

"I will have a happy marriage!" Hinata tried to speak confidently. "I love Itachi and he loves me, I told father I will have a Hyuuga on the throne, my son—"

"What son!" Hanabi sounded hysterical. "YOU, bare a healthy heir? What a farce! I could spit on you right now."

"It was father who posed the idea! I will do it to make father happy."

"You will _never _make father happy, Hinata. That is why I was born. _I_ will make father happy. You would do well to disappear."

Hinata whimpered but held her ground. "I will make father proud."

Hanabi scoffed then turned before she left the room. "Father sent me here to remind you that if you disgrace the Hyuuga family tonight at Feast he will arrange your 'accidental disappearance '."

Hinata fell back into her dressing chair shaking and sniffling to control her well-bound emotions. She took out more face paint than normal and began covering her darkening bruise.

Ino stormed through the hallways, her face was stretched to the limit as she forced it into a semi-normal expression. Not being able to properly grieve the loss of her father was starting to take its toll on her but she knew that after today she would have all the time in the world to mourn. She ran past Hinata's room where she could distantly hear raised voices but she didn't stop—the last thing on her mind was overhearing a lovers spat.

She skidded to a stop when a dark clad warrior knelt before her and mentioned in hushed tones that everything was ready on their end. Within the hour the palace gates would open to civilians and the whole of Konohagakure would be confined in the palace walls.

"Very good." Ino nodded. "Remind everyone that _no one _moves until I give my order."

"Yes, ma'am." And he was gone. Ino hastened towards the War Room but was intercepted again but this time by the Empress.

"Ino-chan, darling!" she smiled broadly then put a hand on Ino's shoulder. "I want us to get dressed together so we can talk about wedding arrangements."

"Ah..." Ino searched her mind for an escape. "Wedding arrangements? I'm not sure-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head!" Mikoto clapped her hands together and two chamber maids stepped forward. "Collect Miss Yamanaka's finest dressing gowns and bring them to the Imperial Bath."

"Oh no, Honoured Consort that is not necessary, I have things to do I-"

"Never mind that dear. I shall see you within the hour. Grandchildren..._finally_ I will have some grandchildren!"

Ino ran full tilt through the hallways now ignoring the startled and reproachful glances she got from the busy staff. She ran out into the courtyard and straight into the stables.

"Where is Uzumaki?" Ino demanded of the first stable hands she came in contact with.

"He is working on one of the food vendors, your grace."

"Thank you." Ino took off again, she ran past lavish floral arrangements, long rows of tables and chairs set up so the village people could face the grand veranda the Imperial Family would dine at. She ran past wooden stalls filled with sweets and treats, toys and trinkets to be won. She encountered several musicians noisily testing out their instruments before the guests arrived. Finally she found the food stalls where Imperial chefs stood behind great vats of boiling noodles and grills brimming with smoked meats and fish.

"Naruto!" Ino called out running through row-on-row of nutritious delights. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

She spotted him up ahead holding a long plank of wood steady while a burly man nailed it in place.

"Naruto!" Ino was breathless when she finally caught up to her lover. Naruto didn't turn to look at her, he held the wood steady and refused to answer.

"Aren't ye gunna' answer the lady, boy?" the burly man grunted. To him this wasn't a typical lover's disagreement; this was Naruto blatantly failing to accommodate a member of the Court.

"Of course," Naruto turned slowly to face Ino. His face was red with contained anger but his eyes were as open as ever; he was furious. "What might I do for you, milady?"

"Na—Uzumaki, I require a private word with you."

"Anything you wish, Yamanaka-_sama_."

Ino lead Naruto off to a deserted food stall and began apologizing. "Please forgive me Naruto; it isn't what it looks like. I don't love Sasuke, of course I don't. I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you."

"Then why are you going with him to Feast? I thought that you and I..."

"Oh, Naruto. It's all business and no pleasure, there was no way around it. I made a deal under the table with Sasuke. This is best way. And besides, there's no way we could have gone together. Even though father is gone..." Ino sniffled.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, about your dad..." Naruto moved forward like he was going to hold her but changed his mind halfway through. "When I thought we were going to spend the day together I didn't exactly mean in public..." Naruto blushed. Ino turned red.

"Oh..." she said softly.

"Just give me today, Naruto. I have something very important I must do. And truth be told I need your help."

"Just tell me what's going on! You and Sasuke are being so cryptic; the secrets are making it worse. Imagine how that girl Sasuke's been kissing feels."

"Sakura?" Ino said in wonder. She hadn't known Sasuke was having relations with her. "And anyway if word gets out what is going on, or Sasuke spends special time with Sakura like he still loves her it will ruin everything. I need you to trust me on this, Naruto. I need your help and devotion."

Naruto was quiet as he regarded Ino. "I love you, Ino. But you and Sasuke have betrayed me and my trust, why should I help you?"

"I don't have time..." Ino took a deep breath to still her nerves. "I have to be with the Empress now. I just need you to promise that when Sasuke introduces me to Konohagakure as his wife you'll be in the stable on a horse."

"What?" Naruto's face warped into a confused expression.

"Trust me, Naruto!" Ino quickly pecked Naruto on the lips then ran off back towards the palace.

Sasuke lay listlessly in the bath while maids and servants alike ran around his room preparing his outfit for the night, bathing him, buffing his nails, cleaning his teeth; every inch of his body was scrubbed and polished for his 'big night'.

And even though this was supposed to be his big night—the culmination of all his hard work and preparation; he felt like trash. He felt less than human, he felt like the scum that builds on the bottom of a war ship. He'd hurt the girl he loves and lost a best friend. He heard his brother asking his father this morning to be allowed to live in the palace instead of moving out as they'd agreed.

It would truly appear that Sakura was the only unworthy girl. He could just hear the idle gossip now; three girls entered the palace and they Uchiha boys picked the best of the lot. They would assume something was wrong with Sakura or unsatisfying about her when in truth she was the only one Sasuke had eyes for. He felt he truly loved her; he decided the only emotion that could possibly hurt so much would have to be love. But now she was sure to hate him, he still hadn't come up with a way to get her to forgive him. Ino had worked out the whole night, right down to the climax and reason he was taking her Feast; however he still didn't think anything he said to Sakura now or afterward would make her stay with him.

Not to mention he'd heard whisperings that suggested she'd already packed and booked the first carriage available back to her mother's place.

_Grace and honour is a virtue, enters is his Imperial Highness, our bless Emperor!_

Sasuke pulled a satin bath robe around himself quickly then rudely dismissed the Help.

"Don't go too far, I'll only be a moment." The Emperor said as the Help scurried out the door.

"Your son bows before you," Sasuke said getting to one knee.

"Sasuke, today you enter manhood; because a man is not truly a man until he something to die for, to protect and cherish for his short and agonizing life. You have found love and comfort in a woman and she will surly serve you until your dying breath."

"Yes, father." Sasuke nodded.

"Miss Yamanaka's plan is extravagant and brave. I take it I am not privy to the entire dealing."

"Father..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was true the Emperor did not know the extent of their plans, nor Sasuke's true intention to have Sakura instead as his wife.

"It is fine, son. I am aware of the important details and I have readied those who are important. I am simply warning you to remember the fragile politics of the Empire. Do not shame me tonight; do not make a mockery of this Court. Do what you must and do it valiantly or I promise you Itachi will have the throne."

"You have my word, honoured Emperor."

"My son," Fugaku's tone became softer and he places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You have matured well." With that he left.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF ALL AGES—YOUR IMPERIAL FAMILY!" The announcer's voice boomed through a wooden tube set before the royal families table. It was used to project their voices into the entire palace so all could hear what the Emperor had to say without his shouting.

The crowd cheered and clapped as they were expected. The Emperor, the Empress, their son's, and the three girls filed out slowly. The family sat and motioned for the rest of Konohagakure to do the same. The sounds of scrapping wood benches and the groaning of tables and seats echoed throughout the palace walls. The entire village was seated inside the main court yard right before the balcony that seated the Imperial family.

"My precious Konohagakure," The Emperor spoke into the wooden amplifier. "It brings me great happiness to see you all gathered before me to celebrate during our annual Feast. Let us drink to the bountiful harvest and our good health."

They drank.

"Let us also drink to remember the loss of a great man, the late Yamanaka Inoichi, Chief of the Imperial Army and the People's Army."

They drank. Ino sniffled.

"And finally, the most exciting reason I have gathered you all here—to announce my beloved Second Son's engagement to Yamanaka-san's beautiful daughter, Yamanaka Ino."

The crowd applauded, Ino and Sasuke stood to wave at the crowd. Sasuke put out his hand and Ino took as he guided her around the table to address the crowd. Sasuke felt a dark aura rolling around Sakura's side of the table as again she refused to look at him. Hinata on the other hand sat with an unreadable expression. Her eyes were glazed over and somehow frightening. It also appeared she was wearing much more make up than usual—_how vein_, Sasuke thought.

"Konohagakure," Sasuke stood behind the voice amplifier. "It is an honour to be the heir to your Empire, I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy as only the Imperial Family can promise." Sasuke looked out in the crowd and tried to count all those wearing silver and blue cloaks. "I introduce to you Yamanaka Ino-san; she would like to address you personally."

Ino stepped up and looked out at the crowd. Her eyes narrowed then opened wide again and she smiled kindly at the audience. "Take no prisoners."

Suddenly the palace grounds erupted into action. Soldiers came out behind curtains in front of the doors leading off of the balcony back into the palace. They crouched low then expertly escorted Hinata, Mikoto, and Sakura off the stage. Sasuke ducked as a flood of arrows fell all around him. Ino pulled a helmet and sword out from under the table and donned them proudly. She pointed her sword into the air and let out a wild battle cry before leaping off the balcony and joining the mayhem below.

Civilians were running for cover where ever they could find it including inside food stalls and hiding under the tables. It was immediately clear however, with Sasuke's view between cracks in the wood on the balcony, that this was an organized ambush. Men in blue and silver that represented the rebellion began popping up everywhere but they were cleverly matched by soldiers hidden amongst the civilians. Ino's soldiers ripped off their cotton robes to reveal black battle suits and hidden weaponry—some of the men were even hidden in the crowd as women.

The fighting commenced and escalated swiftly, Itachi and the Emperor ran inside to assist in the battle but Sasuke couldn't look away from the scene unfolding below him. The soldiers were much better trained than the rebellion, the blue and silver fighters were determined and vicious; they would have certainly succeeded if the attack was a surprise, but they lacked the skill and control of the Imperial Army.

"TAKE NO PRISONERS. THEY MUST BE ERADICATED—BRING ME THE LEADER, HIS HEAD IS MINE." Ino bellowed below, her blade was already covered in blood; she wore a rabid expression of forced determination. Sasuke knew that she believed if she killed the man who slayed her father she would find peace. But Sasuke knew the healing of a heart is much more difficult than that.

On and on they fought, inside the palace Sasuke could hear the maids and possibly his mother entering a heated argument with someone but Sasuke did not get involved. It was one thing he hated it was an argument with a woman. Turning back to the battle Sasuke heard one final piecing scream and then silence. He stood slowly and saw Ino holding the head of a man in her hand; the soldiers roared their approval then got down on one knee and saluted their new Chief.

"_We acknowledge, we serve!"_

Ino threw the head to the ground like so much trash then sped off towards the stables, the soldiers followed suit and the crowd then erupted into panic. They spun around calling out the names of their loved ones to ensure no one innocent had been caught in the violence.

Then Sasuke saw her.

Her tiny pink head bobbed and weaved around the crowd, she moved purposely towards the secondary Guest stables where a carriage was sure to be waiting for her.

_No!_

Sasuke panicked, he thought he would have more time, he expected her to stay and listen to his explanation. He knew he'd hurt her, but he didn't know she would run. She had to hear his true intentions, she had to know he loved her above all others, she had to hear how she made his unruly heart still; how loved and calm she made him feel, how good her hair smelled, and how irresistibly soft her lips were. He needed her to stop, he needed a second chance, and he needed a way to profess his love for her now.

Sasuke stepped in front of the wooden amplifier and screamed her name. She didn't stop of even falter, but now some people in the crowd turned back to the balcony to watch him; many stopped slowing her down slightly as they built an unmoving wall of spectators.

"SAKURA!" he screamed again, now nearly everyone in the palace had stopped to turn and watch him call out to an unidentified girl in the crowd. Then a brilliant idea hit him, he would tell her he loved her the same way she expressed her love to him. Sasuke took a deep breath, positioned himself firmly before the amplifier and swallowed his embarrassment:

"_You ask how deeply I love you, _

_and just how great my love is. _

_My affection is real, and my love is true. _

_The moon represents my heart_."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke took this as a good sign and kept going despite the crowds jeers and his wobbly voice and the girls' screeches at how 'adorable' he was.

"_You ask how deeply I love you,_

_and just how great my love is. _

_My affection does not waver and my love doesn't change. _

_The moon represents my heart"_

Sakura turned around slowly as Sasuke broke out into a nervous sweat—his cool and cold reputation was being ruined in front of the entire village, but he just **couldn't** let this girl get away.

"_You ask how deeply I love you, _

_and just how great my love is. _

_Consider this, and look above. _

_The moon represents my heart._"

The entire palace was silent now, not a single person spoke or dared comment on the heir's performance. Sasuke wiped the sweat off his brow and took deep breaths to control himself; never losing eye contact with Sakura all the while.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen, what you have experienced was first a demonstration of the skill and ability of your new Chief of the Imperial and People's army—Yamanaka Ino-san. Tonight she has eradicated the threat of the rebellion and proven herself to be worthy of your trust and admiration. I sincerely apologize we had to deceive you by presented Lady Yamanaka as my Consort, we had no other choice. Now, I would like to present to you the woman I love, the woman I've serenaded, my future wife; Miss Haruno Sakura." Sasuke stared at Sakura as the crowd followed his gaze then slowly began to clap as the truth dawned on them. Sakura was crying but she didn't look angry with him. She hurried back towards the palace and stood next to him waving to the crowd within minutes.

The Emperor, Mikoto, Itachi and Hinata all rejoined them upstairs to announce Itachi's engagement and the news that he and Hinata would be staying to live in the palace (much to Sasuke's chagrin). The Emperor also announced his retirement and Sasuke's succession.

The day dragged on for Sasuke as the village people got back to their meals and games, he wasn't able to get a moment alone with Sakura with all the congratulations and well wishes he was getting from everyone who got close to him.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a whisper. "Come with me now." He saw an opening when the ladies of the court gathered around him to congratulate him but were temporarily distracted by Itachi's presence. Sakura obeyed and followed Sasuke indoors, down secret stairwells and back-halls to Sasuke's room.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry about everything. I hope you understand now why I couldn't just tell you what was going on."

"Yes Sasuke, I do." Then she shocked Sasuke by bursting into tears. "I only wish you'd included me in the plans! I wouldn't have told anybody."

"I don't mean to sound cruel, but we were counting on your anger and disappointment as a mask for what was really going on. If I'd told you there is no way you would have acted as convincingly as you did."

"So I was just a pawn in your game."

"It wasn't a game, Sakura. Didn't you see it out there? There was nothing fun about that."

After a moment Sakura finally sighed and agreed. "I'm being irrational. You really hurt me, Sasuke. I started questioning many things about my life I thought were settled."

"I promise you, for as long as my chest heaves I will never hurt you like that again. After we are married you will be my partner, my Consort, my confidant."

Sakura smiled gleefully despite her best efforts to continue punishing Sasuke with silence she pulled him into her arms.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke kissed her softly then said they should return to the party, Sakura however felt she needed to splash some water unto her face and steady herself.

"I'll be out in just a moment."

Once Sasuke left Sakura went back to her room and downed a cup of tea like it was hard liquor then splashed handfuls of cold water on her face.

"I thought I'd find you here." A monotone female voice intruded.

"Ah...Hinata-san?"

"Sakura-san, how nice for you, it seems the one Sasuke loved all along was you."

"Y-yeah..." Sakura eyed Hinata wearily. She was usually very withdrawn and distant, it was very rare for her to seek out Sakura especially. "Is there something I can do for you, Hinata-san?"

"There is, actually; I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my way."

"Excuse me?" the tough girl in Sakura awoke.

"I will bare my future husband a healthy son and he will have the throne. I'd appreciate it if you did not contest this."

"You are diluted," Sakura scoffed. "The Emperor's child will sit on that throne—the one _I_ will bare Sasuke."

"I do not believe that to be so," Hinata came close enough to Sakura for her to see Hinata was wearing a lot more make up than usual. "Your child will never best mine, Sasuke has unfairly taken the Empire from Itachi-sama, and I will not have the same fate befall my child."

"What is this nonsense?" Sakura's voice was rising. "Sasuke has every right to the crown, and his child will succeed him as such. I see no reason why you should believe you can place an unroyal child on the throne."

"Unroyal!" Hinata appeared deeply offended. "The blood that will flow through my child's veins will be _thrice_ the royalty of yours!"

"Heresy! You dare say such things about your Emperor?"

"I know your secrets, Sakura. I know your dirty past and if you challenge me once my child is born I will ruin you. Make no mistake—I am not bluffing."

"I...how _dare_...this is just!...I mean,"

"I believe I've made myself clear. G-g-good day to you, _honoured _Consort."

Hinata left in a flurry of lavish silk robes. Sakura sank to the lush carpet next to her bed and tried to remind herself to breath.

_Hinata had no proof. There is no way she has any proof. There is nothing she can do, she's lying. "Make no mistake—I am not bluffing." _

Sakura whimpered and considered her future; dare she tell Sasuke? What would he think of her? What would the Empress think of her?

Sakura knew one thing for sure, she suddenly feared the arrival of her wedding night.

* * *

_End of book eleven._

Hello my wonderful readers. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this entire time. I'm quite sorry these recent updates took so long to get out. I was thinking now that the story has grown this way that I should perhaps change the summery? I'm not sure whether or not that's a good idea—let me know what you think.


	12. Book twelve

**Book Twelve: Family Dynamic**

The day after Feast the whole family (including Hinata and Sakura who were as good as family now) gathered in the Imperial dining room for breakfast. Now that all of the civilians had gone and the pace of the palace was gradually returning to normal it became clear that Ino had flown the coop. The Emperor had called for her to join them this morning to congratulate his Chief of the Army for her well executed fight-plan but she was nowhere to be found. Not to mention half of her army as well as many good horses were missing as well.

"I cannot fathom where she has gone," the Emperor said while the Help scurried around him serving food. "I had planned to award her for her bravery."

"I am sure she had a good reason." Mikoto was stiffer than usual since the surprise of Sasuke's engagement to Sakura. She didn't like being tricked; she held a grudge against Ino and Sakura for this despite it being unavoidable and entirely not Sakura's fault.

"Rumour has it she's in love," Itachi smirked. "I assume she's run off with her gentlemen caller—the one who bested our Sasuke."

"Goodness!" Mikoto put a hand to her chest. "Such deceptive women we have among us." She looked at Sakura. Sakura turned red and clutched Sasuke's hand under the table. Sasuke scowled, he was getting tired of his mothers behaviour and the stress it was adding to his already hectic life. His lessons with his father had escalated to nearly every waking hour of the day to prepare him for the crowning ceremony where he would officially become the Emperor.

"I still believe the wedding should wait until after the crowning," Mikoto sniffed. "I mean Sasuke isn't _officially _the Emperor until he's crowned in front of all the Royals and the Court. As well I hear you have something in mind for First Son?"

"Indeed, I thought it would be nice to appoint Itachi Council of the State. My current council has aged and served me well over the years, it would be best for Sasuke to choose his council. But as Ino-san is already running the military I thought a good Council of the State to oversee policy—he _was_ trained to run this nation before you—would be most beneficial."

Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep himself from cursing fantastically at his parents.

"I think it's a fantastic plan," Mikoto daintily wiped the corners of her mouth. "What with the charming Hinata-sama at Itachi's side they will be the heart of Konohagakure!"

Sakura's chin sunk so low Sasuke was sure it would soon brush her belly button.

"Oh, honoured Empress, you are too generous!" Hinata chirped.

"Please, call me 'mother', Hinata-chan." Mikoto smiled warmly at Hinata, not even bothering to look in Sakura's direction to offer her the same kindness.

"Yes, mother." Hinata blushed, Mikoto beamed, Sasuke scowled.

"Sakura and I will be in the gardens taking tea. Do not bother us unless it is important." Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led his fiancé out of the bowels of hell.

"Sasuke, your mother hates me." Sakura didn't whine, she simply stated it and Sasuke respected her for her strength.

"She doesn't _hate_ you, she just thinks you were in on 'the scheme' and if it's one thing my mother hates it's to be fooled...and perhaps infertility."

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the middle of the garden so it was secluded and they were completely surrounded by beautiful flowers and shrubbery. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "Don't worry about my mother, she'll come around once she cools down, and will have you calling her 'okaa-san' in no time."

Sakura chuckled. "If you say so." Then she remembered her heated conversation with Hinata the day before. "Sasuke, how important are children to you?"

Sasuke looking quickly up from his tea cup and nearly dropped the expensive china. "Why? Is there a problem? Are you well?"

"No—yes—Sasuke, answer my question first."

"Children are necessary."

Sakura nodded contemplating just what this will mean. Hinata warned her that she knew of Sakura's secret, if Sakura's wedding was to be pushed back so Sasuke is officially Emperor that means Hinata will be married first and will no doubt get on baby-making right away. Hinata told her that if Sakura's child contested her own for the throne she would ruin Sakura's name with the exposure of secrets. But did this mean Hinata would expose Sakura _before_ her wedding night, or _after_ the prospective child was born?

"Why do you ask? Surly you know that without producing an heir the Uchiha-line will cease to exist?"

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering—ah, how many children you wanted?"

Sasuke's expression softened but he still looked skeptical; he could feel there was more to that question than how many kids he wanted.

"As long as we have at least one it does not matter."

"Oh, well I've always wanted a big family, s-so I was thinking, you know we should, ah..." her words died off as she had no idea where she was even going with her excuse.

"Right." Sasuke drained his glass then stood quickly. "I have lessons with father; will you be alright out here?"

"Pardon? Oh, yes of course..." Sasuke back away from Sakura slowly noticing her furrowed brow and grimace; she didn't even look up to register he'd left.

When she returned to the palace to meet with Mikoto to discuss wedding plans Sakura found herself consumed with worry over Hinata's threat. She knew her past was dangerous to the spotless reputation she tried to pass off and that eventually she'd have to address it; but she never thought it would be her sister-in-law threatening her with public ruin.

"Ah, Haruno-san." Mikoto wore a forced smile. "Come on in, we're just about to get started."

_We?_

Sakura sat stiffly across from Hinata who sat on the other side of the low fabric laden table. Rich golden and silver silks and satins were piled to neck height. Beside the table sat a low trolley with an assortment of alcohols and tea leaves. As well two women Sakura did not recognize sat to the left of the Empress with haughty expressions indicating they were most likely relatives.

"Now girls," Mikoto was excited. "I have gathered some of the Empire's finest robes and fabrics for you to choose from for your dresses. I expect you'll both want to look quite different so there's no confusion amongst the villagers who is who."

"Oh course, mother." Hinata smiled her little smile. "I was thinking silver and lilac? Purple is my favourite colour."

"Oh yes dear! It would bring out your eyes!"

One of the haughty girls cleared her throat.

"Oh my! How rude of me, Hinata-chan, Haruno-san, please let me introduce my nieces—Watari Mei and Uchiha Fumiki."

"Pleased to meet you." Hinata bowed her head regally. Sakura did the same.

"I was thinking, Haruno-san, since you don't have any siblings one of these girls might pose as your maiden of honour? Unless you had someone else in mind..."

"Ah..." Sakura felt stuck. She didn't really have any female friends or a sister but wasn't your maid of honour supposed to be someone important to you? An acquaintance at the very least... "That would be lovely." Sakura settled on since she had no alternative.

"Lovely!" Mikoto clapped. "Now, let's have a look at these fabrics—SEAMTRESS!—what do you girls think of a nice floral trim? It's what I had for my wedding to our honoured Emperor."

Ino pressed her cheek against Naruto's bare chest and breathed deeply.

"I'm happy." She announced. Naruto chuckled and ran bronzed fingers through her golden hair.

"I'm happy too, Ino-chan."

Ino and Naruto lay in bed in a small cottage just outside the Konohagakure. Ino lead Naruto here immediately after beheading the rebellion leader to explain herself and prove her devotion. And prove she did—all night long, in fact. She awoke this morning hardly believing how happy she felt despite having just lost her father and no doubt angered the Emperor for disappearing. She'd considered taking her small Calvary as well as Naruto to her father's home as it was much closer but she knew that would be first place anyone looked for her.

"Let's just stay here forever," Naruto sighed. Ino didn't bother correcting him because she knew he was joking. Naruto was not the sharpest boy she'd ever met but he was certainly the most sincere and once he caught on to a concept he was a genius.

"How long do you think we have?" Ino said cutting to the chase.

"We should head back right away," Naruto answered thoughtfully. "The longer we stay away the worse it will get for you."

Ino made Naruto her Chief of the People's Army. She knew he was qualified and that if she did not give him a title he would be executed.

"You're right." Ino slowly sat up immediately missing the warmth of their bed and Naruto's arms. "Suit up, put all the tassels and fancy things on; appearance is everything right now. I'll ready the men."

Ino walked outside the cottage to a hearty round of applause from the army sharpening their swords and lounging around enjoying their impromptu day-off.

"Way to go, Captain!"

"All night long, eh!"

"Woo!"

"That stable boy must have _some_ stamina."

Ino blushed profusely then cleared her throat and barked orders at the laughing men at an attempt to regain composure. Her attempts were for naught, it would seem, when Naruto finally exited the cottage and was greeted with the same applause and lewd comments. Naruto grinned from ear to ear then mounted his horse in a proud fashion.

_Boys._

"Move out!" Ino bellowed.

Back in the palace Hinata sat on the edge of Itachi's bed nibbling her already destroyed nails. She escaped from Mikoto's excited clutches only minutes before hoping to find Itachi lounging in his room between lessons with his father. She'd slept horribly the night before after confronting Sakura. Hinata was determined, she'd always had a drive to succeed and be the absolute best she could be but it was never enough. Now she felt like a bully, no better than her father when she reflected on her actions.

She recalled Sakura's hurt and terrified eyes. And she saw the tell-tale effects of her words on the poor girl's face this morning. Dark circles under her eyes, a furrowed brow, a grimace. It also wasn't helping that her mother-in-law decided that Sakura was in on what was now being called 'The Rebellion Plan'.

But she knew she couldn't let up or take back her words. She knew that this was her final chance to make her father happy and if she didn't seize the moment and do everything she could to fulfill his desires he would disown her—or worse.

"Oh, Hinata." Itachi was obviously surprised to see his fiancé just sitting on his bed.

"Itachi!" Hinata masked her feelings and got off the bed to wrap her arms around his neck. "How has your day been, thus far?"

"Fine." He grunted. Itachi slipped off his stuffy overcoat and his formal headpiece to crash down on the bed. "Let's eat alone tonight. Eating with the whole family is so stressful, such tension; my father's constant remarks on politics and mother's talk about weddings and babies."

"It is a lot." Hinata slid silently into bed next to him and propped his shoulders into her lap so she could message them. "You know I'm your refuge, right?" Hinata whispered in her lovers' ear.

"Hn." He groaned. "Keep that up."

Hinata kissed his temples then his cheek then turned his lips towards her and kissed him deeply. She swung around and straddled his hips and began undressing him.

"Wait, I'm tired Hina, not right now."

"Wh-what?" Hinata sat up to look at him.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood?" Hinata echoed as she slowly climbed off of him. "My fiancé isn't in the mood to make love to me."

"That isn't it, I'm just tired ok? Contrary to popular belief men have feelings that extend beyond our genitals."

"Goodness Itachi of course I know that." Hinata turned away from him feeling hurt by the rejection.

"I picked you Hinata because you weren't like the other girls, I thought you considered me more important than a sexual object."

"H-h-how can you!" suddenly tears were streaming down Hinata's face. "I l-l-love you! I nev-never looked at your brother all the months you were away! I rejected a-a-all of my father's courters for you! I've loved you _so_ much, for _so _long! How ca-can you think I'm like **those** girls!" Hinata leapt off the bed and back away from him towards the door.

"Sorry, I know you're not like those girls, I shouldn't have said that. Come back here and we'll just relax before—"

"No, no...I'm not...I'll just lie down. I don't feel well."

"Hinata, wait." But Hinata was already gone; she sped down the hallways keeping her head down so the Help couldn't see her tear streaked face. She ducked into her room then shut the door to her bathroom ignoring the concerned remarks of the chamber maids.

"I wish to be alone." Hinata said more sharply than she thought she could. Hinata sat in the corner of the bathroom pressing her back into the cool wall, and soon she was asleep.

Sakura wandered around the palace lost in her thoughts. Relatives of the Uchiha's continued to arrive for the upcoming crowning ceremony as well as the two weddings which meant once again the palace was teeming with Help and action. Carriages carrying aloof men and women arrived every hour and each of them eyed Sakura with mild interest and often contempt when she had the misfortune of crossing paths with them. She got the feeling that the in-laws were no very fond of her—for what reason she was not certain.

She continued to stroll around the palace exploring her new home when saw Hinata darting out of a heavily guarded room with her head down. Sakura hid quickly behind a jutted wall and watched Hinata scramble away; leaving tears and soft sobs in her wake.

What the hell?

Sakura's impression of Hinata was like this: the girl was cold and introverted. She never offered up more explanation or emotion than was absolutely necessary during their months together 'competing' for Sasuke's affection. She must have been raised in a very well-to-do house hold because her manners and grace were impeccable. She was the kind of girl that could make you truly believe women don't poo. She was beautiful, even Sakura had to admit that. She didn't shine like Ino; she was alluring in the complete opposite sense. She was dark and her features soft. Her eyes were impassive and emotionless, but they shone a most unconventional colour you were forced to stare.

Sakura also felt Hinata was conniving, cruel, manipulative and just plain evil. She apparently blackmailed Sasuke to hold his attention with her information on the rebellion—or so Sasuke had told her. She's leaked the information to Itachi after her future with him was secured despite what that would have meant for Sasuke. And now she was willing to threaten Sakura, a perfect stranger; innocent of everything, with public ruin if she didn't remove her children from the contest for the throne.

Well Sakura had no intention of backing down. She was never the type to allow herself to be walked over, her mother taught her persevere and fight for what she believed in. It is true she'd allowed herself to be taken advantage of, but at the time Sakura didn't see what the matter was with it. She felt she was doing everything correctly in order to find the perfect man.

She just didn't know how she was going to confront Sasuke with this. She knew eventually she would have to mention Hinata's conniving ways but Sakura was also certain Hinata would only have to deny it and Sakura had no proof of the contrary. She also knew that she would have to confess her past to him, but she was afraid.

_Oh god was she ever afraid._

She'd finally found the man of her dreams, a man who respects and wants to live the rest of his life with her and he would probably leave her when he finds out she was promiscuous in her youth. She could only imagine what would happen; wives of the Emperor have been beheaded for less! Sakura couldn't imagine Sasuke giving the decree to behead her, but then again she'd never _really_ seen him angry; it's always the quiet ones that seem to explode with cruelty.

"Sakura-chan?"

"M-mom?" Sakura ran into her mother's arms and burst into tears right in the hall.

"Honey! What is wrong? Oh my, let's go in here." Ms Haruno expertly wheeled her daughter around in the crowd, still hugging her, into an empty room that appeared to have the purpose of displaying ornate vases.

"Oh mom, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do!"

"With what, honey? You've won! My little cherry blossom is going to marry an Emperor! What could be wrong?"

"Mum I-I never told you about what I'd do late at night in the towns."

Sakura's mom pulled away from Sakura and held her at arm's length looking into her eyes sternly.

"What is this?"

"I'm not...I'm not _pure_, mom."

Sakura mother just looked at her for a few moments, her eyes widened then narrowed then she slapped Sakura hard across the face.

"How could you, Sakura! I trusted you! I brought you out there because I thought you could handle it!"

"You never protected mom!" Sakura shouted back. "You never taught me what real love was, or told me about when men can do! You left me all alone when you collapsed to sleep at night."

"I worked _hard_ for you, Sakura. I worked hard to raise you with good connections to get you to this very place! I _never_ imagined that I'd have to warn you not to see men alone! In the darkness of the night no less." Sakura's mother nervously twisted her hair through her fingers.

"I was a child! When they told me they loved me, and that what they were doing proved it I believed them! No one taught me otherwise!"

"Who else knows, have you told Sasuke? Oh god I told the Emperor you were clean, I **assured** him no daughter of mine..."

"I'm not dirty!" Sakura was screeching at the top of her lungs now. "I was a child! I made a mistake! I love Sasuke and I'm scared to tell him. What if he reacts like you? My own mother..."

"You must tell him after the marriage." Sakura's mother's eyes darted back and forth around the room as if she was searching for someone hiding under the tables of shelves.

"But, mother...wouldn't it be better if I was honest with him? He thinks I'm untouched..."

"No." Sakura's mother said sternly. "It will be harder for him to just drop you once you're legally bound. Not impossible, but I may buy us the necessary time..."

Sakura's insides disintegrated. Her own mother scorned her now. She could tell him the look of contempt in her mother's eyes that she was very disappointed. That she was hurt but also afraid for Sakura's life. It seemed her mother was sure that Sasuke would disapprove and probably hate her for what she was.

_If her own mother couldn't see beyond her past..._

"Yes, we will tell him after the wedding. The Empress will not like this, no not at all...Sakura you must tell no one else. Keep your head down and behave perfectly until after you have that ring!"

"But mom that's the problem somebody already—"

"I must go, I have preparations to make. I came here to sup with the Emperor and Empress, now I have to go in and pretend my daughter is still marriage worthy."

With that her mother stormed out of the room and Sakura stared after her in disbelief. Her tears had long dried and seemed to have run out. Clearly she was on her own with this, and she would not trick Sasuke as her mother suggests. Actually she would seek him out right away— and she would tell him everything.

_End of book twelve._

Well it certainly appears I've created a very hated antagonist. I love Hinata, so all you Hinata fans don't worry this isn't a bash-fic or anything like that. I just wanted to explore the devious side of her I believe we all have. The drive within us all to be acknowledged and successful that can often turn even the purest intentions—like a desire to be recognized by a parent—into something evil. But I must also admit I'm having a lot of fun writing Hinata like this! It's fun to see the innocent, sweet, stuttering Hinata show a different side.

I'm not 100 percent about how I'm going to end this yet, I've had quite a few requests for the cruel and swift demise of Hinata but only time will tell. Perhaps and even crueler antagonist is yet to bloom!


	13. Book thirteen

_Hello all of my loyal readers! I'm terribly sorry about the long delay with the next chapter. I realized after I posted chapter 12 that I forgot to let you all know I was going on vacation for a week and wouldn't have access to my computer for the whole time. I thought it might annoy you (not to mention the site frowns upon it) if I posted an author's note explaining that instead of a new chapter. _

_Now, back to the drama. _

_

* * *

_

**Book Thirteen: Disaster**

Sakura twisted her hands in her lap as she waited for Sasuke to join her in her bed chambers that night. She planned to tell him the whole truth. She didn't like Hinata having something over her nor did she agree with her mother's sentiment that they should trick Sasuke into marrying her. She looked out the window and wished she could turn back time and live the childhood of some other girl. A childhood where she never had to mop up a quart of blood after a failed surgery. Or sleep with a man who cannot recall her real name the morning after.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked exhausted when he stumbled in the room but not before banishing all of the Help standing outside the door waiting to be ordered for various things. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sasuke I'm fine." Sakura smiled softly and cleared her throat. She tried to calm her mind and steady her heart rate so she could go about this in a coherent manner. "I just have something to tell you."

"I have had the worst kind of day. Father is out of his mind," Sasuke was shedding clothes like a snake from its skin and apparently did not hear a word Sakura said. "He is pushing me to my moral and physical limits. I don't know how much more I can take; I'd love for the crowning to be over with."

Sakura was silent, lost in her thoughts and preparations.

Sasuke crawled under the bed covers then noticed Sakura hadn't moved from her seat in front of the vanity.

"Sakura? Of course I didn't mean I wanted to get our _wedding_ over with..."

Sakura snapped out of her reverie when she felt Sasuke's intense gaze on her. "Oh! Right, of course...Listen Sasuke I have something really important to tell you."

"Hn?" Sasuke had already shimmied down in the bed and was resting his head on a soft, feather filled pillow by the time Sakura climbed in after him.

"It's something about...about my past."

"Ah."

"I'm scared to tell you because I don't want it to change your opinion of me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Sasuke—your love and acceptance is important to me. If you turned away I don't think I could..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Sakura grabbed her pillow from behind her head and screamed into it. Even _that _didn't wake Sasuke who was lying right next to her.

Ino sat uncomfortably in the wooden chairs of the War room. The Emperor had just finished penalizing her for her abrupt absence and failure to inform him of her decision to take an impromptu vacation.

"I must beg your forgiveness further, honoured Emperor, I did not foresee the trouble my absence would cause."

"I hope you know understand why it is important for you to be available to me at all times—or should I say Sasuke for he will soon be your master."

"Indeed, your grace; I was foolish, it shall not happen again."

"That is good. But tell me, Yamanaka-san, what do you say about the rumour you were away with a man?"

Ino immediate reaction was "It's _none of your business! Why won't people stay out of my personal life!_" But of course she could never say that to the Emperor if she wished to keep her head.

" The rumours are true, my Lord, I am engaged."

"Indeed?" the emperor's bushy eyebrows shot into the air. "To whom?"

"To a fine man—Uzumaki Naruto is his name and he is my Chief of the People's Army."

"A chief? I see...when will I have the pleasure of meeting such a man?"

"As soon as it would please you, sir."

"Good, then we'll see him at the wedding tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Hinata sat in bed next to her soon-to-be-husband contemplating her future. After threatening Sakura her plans to get one of her children on the throne became even more real and certainly more dangerous. Hinata knew that Sakura was a tough girl who was only being intimidated right now because she cared too much for Sasuke. If Sakura tells Sasuke before Hinata has a chance to make the truth worse than it is than she will be left with literally no collateral to get what she wants.

Itachi slept peacefully next to her, completely unaware of the turmoil his fiance was suffering. She decided against including him in her plots. Itachi was not a bad man, and despite their strained relationship, Hinata knew that Itachi loved Sasuke very much and would never be on board for dethroning his little brother's children unless it was absolutely necessary.

Hinata seriously feared what her father would do to her and perhaps even her family if a Hyuuga did not become next in line for the throne. It would mean being stripped of her name and perhaps even...well, death. Her father was a stern man, cruel and goal driven. He worked his children to their physical and mental boundaries in order to create the life he'd always dreamed for himself. Hinata had learned early on of his dark heart and is able to shut him out; to close her own heart and turn off the sound to his evil ranting. Hanabi, however, drank up every word her father spouted like divine scripture.

To be honest, the one Hinata feared the most was not her father, but her little sister. And she would find the next morning, on the day of her wedding, she had good reason to.

The morning came swiftly for Haruno Sakura who got little sleep the night before and awoke feeling reluctant and sick. But there was no time to feel sorry for herself, the moment she opened her eyes the Help were upon her separating her from her husband to take her to the Imperial bath where all the ladies of the court were getting the deluxe treatment for the Emperor`s first sons wedding.

Sakura moved through the halls in a daze offering a wan smile to everyone who bounced around her offering congratulations as she was now considered a member of the Imperial family.

" Sakura!" a bright voice greeted her. It was Ino, the shining blond broke away from her own entourage of eager Help to embrace Sakura tightly. "Congratulations on the engagement! Sorry I had to keep it from you, I wasn't trying to take Sasuke for myself—I'm engaged already."

Sakura's jaw dropped, she felt tears prickle her eyes but they weren't the tears of hurt she'd become accustomed to, they were tears of happiness. Ino talked to her like they were long time friends, she'd hugged her and apologized for the mixup—it felt _so good_ to talk to someone who wasn't too busy for her or who was trying to manipulate her.

"I-Ino..." Sakura hugged back awkwardly but smiled nonetheless. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Oh," Ino blushed. "My fiancé and I went to the boarder to have some _alone _time."

"Oh my!" Sakura couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Well congrats! I am happy for you and your fiancé. Will he be attending tonight?"

"Yes, I'm kind of worried about it though," Ino sighed.

"Whatever for?"

" Well to tell you the truth," Ino leaned in close to Sakura's ear. "He used to be employed here."

Sakura's mouth formed a round 'o'.

"Wow."

"Yes, I do hope everything goes off smoothly—wish me luck!"

"Of course! Goodluck, Ino-chan!" Ino ran back to her now angry gaggle of maids to be stripped and scrubbed for the wedding.

Sakura sat back and allowed several different servants and maids to come and scrub, pluck and polish her into perfection. Her clothes were prechosen for her as were the clothes of the rest of the court. The wedding took place outside. The entire palace was decorated with extravagant opulence. The ceremony and meal afterwards took place outside in the gardens.

Hinata was dressed in all red; she wore a large headdress with a veil of tassels that hid her face. She came before the family who gasped and ooed at her expensive silks appropriately then she bowed the pillars of the ancestors, then to the family. The groom followed suit bowing to the pillars of heaven and earth, then his ancestors and finally the family. For the actual ceremony the couple sat before the grooms parents and partook in the traditional wedding tea and thus were married. Everyone clapped and the eating began. This wedding it would seem was very unorthodox forgoing many old traditions, especially waiting time as the feast usually occurred at least a day after the ceremony.

The reason for this was that within a few days a new Emperor would be crowned and another wedding would occur so time was tight.

"I am so happy for you, First son!" Mikoto embraced her son lovingly then took Hinata into her arms as well and wished them both a very happy life together.

After the excitement died down and the food and wine was consumed many of the party guests retired to their rooms leaving the main family alone to celebrate the new union.

"I do hope you are proud of your young daughter, Hiashi, she has done well for herself—choosing my son." The Emperor let out a hearty, alcohol enhanced laugh.

"Indeed." Hiashi dabbed the corner of her mouth making no expression of pleasure for his daughter whatsoever. "But a father still worries."

"What do you worry about, Hyuuga-san?" Mikoto was simply beside herself with excitement. A married couple meant babies.

"She is still so young, and I work far too much to keep an eye on her."

"She is a married woman, Hyuuga-san," Mikoto snapped with a tone of indignation. "She is in the hands of our Itachi now."

"Of course, honoured Consort (Sakura took a moment to image people calling _her _honoured Consort one day.) I simply want to be sure the Hyuuga ethics are not forgotten while she is here at the palace."

Mikoto frowned; Hinata looked at her father with a terrified expression that made Sakura feel uneasy.

"What do you plan to do, father?" he voice was hardly a whisper.

"I have decided that I should like Hanabi to stay here in the palace with you. At least until I certain you have _not forgotten_ your morals. I beg your agreeance, your majesty." Hiashi bowed her dark head.

Hinata was now trembling in her seat. This made Sakura frown and she turned to catch Hanabi casting Hinata a vicious smirk. The smile was horrible and made the hair on Sakura's arm raise. She couldn't believe the innocent little sister could have made such a look. It made her afraid to think that there was something the 'put together' Hinata feared. But when Sakura looked again Hanabi's face was a picture of sunshine and innocence.

"I have no objection to your worries, Hiashi. I know you are a dedicated and devoted father."

"Thank you kindly, your grace."

Once inside Hinata tried her best to never be seen alone until she was safely locked inside her husband's bed chambers but it would not be so. She was separated from her husband when he left to speak to his parents privately. Hinata hurried down the corridors and nearly screamed when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"What is your hurry, sister?" Hanabi stood in the candlelit hallway peering evilly at her elder sister. Hinata shivered and moved out of Hanabi's gasp.

"Just what are you planning?" Hinata hissed, keeping her voice low. "You do not belong here. Father doesn't care about my morals, he has something terrible planned."

"Terrible indeed." Hanabi smiled but it did not light up her eyes. "I have come as a backup plan, father is certain that you will fail."

"I will not fail!" Hinata felt her voice rising and tried to control herself. "I shall not fail father, I know what I am doing, I have the Haruno girl under control."

"Do you? I strongly doubt you do. That pink haired jezebel has never been in control one day of her life. I hardly understand why you should think that would suddenly change now."

"Get to your point, Hanabi; what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm father's trusted backup plan. When you fail—notice I said when and not _if_—I shall step in and make father proud."

"I d-don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Hanabi chuckled as if she were explaining something simple to a child. "When you are unable to place a Hyuuga on the throne, **I** will."

A wail escaped Hinata's lips. "Y-y-you cannot m-m-mean..."

"Yes sister, I will succeed where you have failed. I will have the Emperor's children; I will carry the burden of the Hyuuga name and make the name royal."

Hinata felt the world fall out under her feet. She clutched her stomach and grasped a hanging tapestry to steady herself. "No! It is abominable! It is treason to plan such a ruse!"

"No one shall ever know it was preplanned. The Emperor will feel unease in his heart when he learns of his precious little tarts past and I will be there to sooth his pain."

"You are a child! The Emperor will never turn from Sakura for the likes of you!"

The room spun when Hanabi's hand connected with Hinata's face.

"I am not a child! I know what happens between a man and a woman, father has prepared me."

"My God, my Lord..." Hinata heaved in disgust and hurt.

"I am young where she is old and tired! I will please the Emperor like she cannot. He will grow tired of her, Every King and Emperor in the world has a mistress—I will be Uchiha Sasuke's and he will put my child before all others." Hanabi shoved Hinata out of the way causing her to rip the priceless tapestry off the wall. "You'd better hurry along, elder sister; it _is_ your wedding night after all."

Sakura was laying in bed that night when she heard a commotion down the hall. A great crash and a ripping of fabrics caused her to sit straight up and strain her ears to listen for a battle of some sort, but no sounds followed. It grew quiet again, as if she'd imagined the whole thing. She law back down in her bed and thought about her own wedding to Sasuke. She couldn't wait to be the blushing bride under the veil.

She was worried that she still hadn't had the chance to tell Sasuke about her past, but she was determined to do it as soon as the sun rose before eating and before Sasuke could run off and become preoccupied with anything else.

Sakura heard the soft jingling of beads and the click of a door opening as someone crept into Sasuke's room. Sakura lay stock-still; she wasn't in the mood to be fawned over or offered drink or another pillow by the Help. But this person did not turn back upon noticing both royals were seemingly asleep, they continued forward towards the bed and Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

_What if it was an assassin! Sent by surviving rebels to kill the new Emperor!_

What would she do? She did not have any weapons nearby except maybe her long hair pins on the dressing table. But that was across the room, there was no way she could grab it and save Sasuke in time. What is she screamed? _No that wouldn't work_, the intruder was already standing at Sasuke's bedside peering down at him, if she screamed he would surely be killed and she would be next. But how could she do nothing as her husband was murdered?

Before Sakura could make a decision the mysterious figure bent over Sasuke's sleeping form and ran a pale hand over his face, caressing his cheek. The hand pushed his dark, thick hair off of his forehead and even trailed over his lips. Sakura's eyes were opened in slits as she stared, transfixed at the midnight molester. She lay frozen with shock as the figure straightened up and turned away. She started to regain coherence when the figure suddenly spun around and planted a kiss right on her fiancé's lips.

When they straightened up Sakura saw light purple eyes gazing down at her lover.

**Hinata!**

How could this be? This was not her plan! Now she was in love with Sasuke and not Itachi? Sakura's jaw slacked and she felt a fainting spell coming on. This was too overwhelming, too sudden, too much after everything that had happened recently. Sakura lay shell-shocked in her bed.

The figured retreated to the doorway then turned back once and smirked. She'd known Sakura was awake. Then the small Hyuuga left the Emperor's chambers.

* * *

_End of book thirteen_

I don't think I did the Chinese wedding ceremony justice. I did some research and it's very lengthy and intricate. I shorted it substantially for the purposes of this fiction and I hope no one who is familiar with the true wedding practice is offended. Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and/ or questions.


	14. Book fourteen

**Book fourteen: Truce?**

Sakura lay wide awake for the rest of the night. She didn't give a damn that the next day Sasuke would be crowned as Emperor and she his Empress. She didn't care that she should be well rested, glowing, and looking her best for the people of Konoha. All she cared about was the light eyed girl who snuck into her room last night and kissed her fiancé. All she cared about was clearing the air and making herself completely truthful to Sasuke.

That is why the moment she felt him stir while the sun was still rising that morning Sakura sat bolt upright ready to confess the moment his eyes unglued and he stretched.

"Goodmorning." He ran his fingers furiously through his thick dark locks then swung his legs off the bed and slashed waterfalls of water unto his face from the basin beside his bed.

"Goodmorning, Sasuke." Sakura scrambled out of bed; never taking her eyes off her prey she swished some mint water around in her mouth to kill some of her morning breath then pounced. "Sasuke you fell asleep last night before I could talk to you."

"Oh, indeed." Sasuke spit his water into the basin then turned towards the bath. "Shall we speak while we soak?"

Sakura nodded slowly, she didn't want any distractions while she told him this story, but she also knew it would be easy to get him alone like this for the moment he steps out of that door it will be back to preparations for the ceremony.

Sasuke ran the bath water then scrubbed his body on the stool outside the bath.

"I'll do your back." Sakura knelt behind her beloved and ran the soapy rag over the wide planes of his back. "What I wanted to talk about was my past, Sasuke."

He nodded so she continued.

"I want you to hear the truth from me before anyone else has the chance to tell you. It isn't anything I'm...proud of." Sasuke turned around, took the rag from her and motioned for her to turn around.

"Go on."

"Yes, well growing up I was on my own very much. I was raised on the battlefields; I'd witnessed a man's violent death several times before I was eight. I learned how to fend for myself because my mother worked long hours. So I cooked, and cleaned, and raised myself."

"Sakura, I do not long down upon you because you are independent. I do not consider your hard upbringing a crutch, your strength excites me."

Sakura blushed at the word 'excite' even though he probably wasn't talking about _that _kind of excite.

"Thank you, Sasuke. But that is not all; I have to admit something to you before our wedding night. I do not want to disappoint you or upset you or—"

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke had finished and was now throwing water over his head with a silver bucket.

"I-I-I'm impure, Sasuke."

The splashing stopped.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sakura felt herself begin to hyperventilate. "I a-a-am not untouched. I ha-ha-have been w-w-w-with other me-me-men." Sasuke did not say a word and Sakura began to cry. She felt foolish and exposed sitting naked on the floor in her fiancés bathroom, confessing to him she was dirty and unworthy of him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but she couldn't stop the tears.

"Sakura stop crying." She turned, still in tears to sneak a look at Sasuke. He didn't look furious, he didn't even look upset. In fact he looked _amused_.

"Y-you're not angry?"

"I already knew."

"What?" Sakura wiped the tears out of her eyes and stared wide eyed at Sasuke. "What do you mean you knew? Who told you?"

"No one had to tell me, Sakura. It was obvious from the first time I was alone with you. You were confident and aggressive with your body—it was your heart that was shy."

Sakura was speechless, she couldn't think of a word to say, too many thoughts swam through her mind. Thoughts of relief, gratitude, embarrassment...

Sasuke placed a tender hand under Sakura's chin and looked her right in the eye. "I know your body is not innocent, but your heart has never known love. I am content knowing I am the first man to cherish this body; I will teach you what it truly means to _make love_."

Sakura closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand. She'd never heard him say such tender words before; she'd never seen such a soft look in his eyes before either. Not even the first time they kissed, not even when he sang to her. She felt privileged to be witnessing such a private side of Sasuke, the soft center of himself he never allows others to see.

"Oh Sasuke." She sighed. He nodded curtly, his hard exterior replacing the love-sick puppy he personified only moments before. Sakura stood content and followed her true love into the waiting bath.

Hanabi rose the next morning feeling absolutely happy with herself. She'd crept back into her room that previous night after kissing Uchiha Sasuke and she was darn proud of herself. The silly pink-haired slut had laid there watching the whole time. Unable to move, she just watched as Hanabi planted one right on her fiancés lips.

Oh how easy this was going to be.

Men were terribly easy, Hanabi find them dull and tedious but father wanted this and so she shall continue. She had sweet dreams that night of her sister's horrified expression when she'd learned the true purpose of her stay. She also enjoyed the look in Sakura's bright eyes the night before.

Everyone was so easily manipulated; it was simply _too_ easy!

Hanabi had a plan in place to ensure the Emperor ended up with her and not the Consort. Her father had prepared her for the danger of this mission and also the necessity of it. It was the Hyuuga family's rightful place to be on the throne. The Uchiha dogs had stolen it from them centuries ago on an unfair technicality that the Hyuuga's have never been able to forget. Skilfully they have worked over the years to get back into the Uchiha's good books and now it was Hanabi's turn to take up her family's mantle and have justice served.

She climbed out of bed and allowed her own, newly assigned troop of Help to preen over her with expensive body oils, face paints and jewels. Hanabi had always felt she was destined for more in life. She knew from very young that she was truly a royal—regal blood flowed through her very veins!

After being dressed in the royal attire she rightfully belongs in, Hanabi stood before the great body length mirror to gaze at herself. She was beautiful; she would have no trouble seducing the Emperor where her sister had failed. Sure her breasts were not quite as large as Hinata's but they would grow in, and pregnancy would help with that. Her skin was clear as a Japanese doll's. Her hair was luscious and dark. Her eyes were mysterious and impossibly light—a characteristic of the Hyuuga clan Hanabi was most proud of.

She ran her hands over her expensive silk robes and patted the drawstring pouch hidden beneath. Within that tiny pouch laid her destiny. Her father had given her a year's supply of _Daucus Carota_ or _Wild Carrot_ from Hindustan, which is best known for its powerful contraceptive abilities. Hanabi knew it would be only too easy to slip some into the Pinkie's food everyday so she could not conceive. The Emperor cannot wait forever to have his child; he must show the people of Konohagakure that their future is secure; he must present an heir as soon as it is possible. Once he grows frustrated enough Hanabi will present herself.

Young and fertile. With flowing hair and perky breasts. He will not be able to refuse her, nor would any man in their right mind want to. Her filthy sister had the audacity to call her a child! She has seen thirteen birthdays already, she bleeds like any woman and can certainly run this country better than any other. Hanabi felt confident that she was not a child anymore, she was a woman and she didn't care what her idiotic sister thought.

She _would_ poison the Haruno girl, and she _would_ one day become the Empress.

Hinata's wedding night had been a disaster. Itachi was skirting around her like she was a fragile plate glass. He clearly thought her rejection of him on their wedding night had something to do with her still being angry about his refusal to sleep with her a day or so prior. But it wasn't so. Hinata came back to Itachi's room that night in a cold sweat. How could she tell her husband that his sister-in-law, her little sister, was plotting something evil against his little brother and the entire Imperial Family.

She feared all the Hyuuga's in the Konohagakure would be punished for their behaviour. Such a cruel and sinister plot. So disgusting and heartless in its ways Hinata could hardly believe it was even happening. That morning Itachi had left early to 'help Sasuke with preparations', but Hinata knew it was to get away from her. She'd vowed to always be honest with her husband, but how could she tell him that her family was filled with evil heretics?

She wished it was only a dream but when she saw Hanabi that morning chatting up the kitchen staff before disappearing down into the servant's quarters Hinata knew her sister's malicious plan was already in motion. Just what she meant to do with the help of chefs and servants below the Imperial chambers Hinata had no idea but it scared her a lot.

She sat in the library that day contemplating her next move. If her father had gone so far as to move Hanabi into the palace than it must be true that he really don't trust her to place her own child on the throne. Did that mean she could give up the terrible errand and live her life in peace with the man she loves? Surly it was not so simple as that, her father had threatened her with expulsion from the family or worse if she failed to produce a crowned heir with the name Hyuuga. But if Hanabi was running around the palace now causing havoc how was Hinata supposed to follow through with her own plans?

She daren't ask her father directly, she hadn't been with him alone since he'd struck her violently months before for failing to capture Sasuke's attention. And asking Hanabi was just as good as suicide so what was Hinata to do?

Truthfully she'd love to give the whole plot up and live peacefully with Itachi. She wanted to spend days in the sun just holding the man she loved. She wanted to start a family for the sake of loving and cherishing her children as she never was; not for the sake of mutiny or overthrowing an Empire.

And what of poor Sakura? Hinata hadn't enjoyed tormenting the Haruno girl per say, she had done it out of necessity but now she wondered just how necessary it really was. If her father threatened her again she could simply go to her husband, the First Son of the Emperor and brother of the heir; surly that would mean protection and punishment for her father. Perhaps that is what he realized when he decided to send Hanabi into the palace instead. The young Hyuuga was still completely under his control, maybe her marriage had meant a new freedom for Hinata that she never imagined possible.

Seeking Sakura out to warn her of danger seemed like the best possible next move. Hinata would explain to the girl she was bowing out, that she would not tell Sasuke about her past and that she meant no harm any longer. She would go to her husband then and tell him she felt better, she would kiss him and hold him and promise him the bright future she wanted.

Hinata walked briskly through the well lit library turning her head occasionally to marvel at the expensive and rare literary treasures to be found. But she couldn't stop and enjoy them; now that she had her mind made up she was certain she would have to make some sort of truce with Sakura.

Sakura sat at the table enjoying her delicious meal with Sasuke. She felt one thousand pounds lighter now that she'd cleared the air with Sasuke. She couldn't wait to confront that awful wench Hinata and tell her that even though she was not a virgin, Sasuke still loved her. She couldn't wait to see what Hinata would try to throw at her after that—but whatever it was Sakura was sure she would be ready for it. Because she had no other secrets, no other weak spots or vulnerabilities; from here on out it was going to be war.

ESPECIALLY after Hinata kissed Sasuke! Sakura was still absolutely livid about it and was dying for the chance to get Hinata alone so she could show her what she really felt.

That bitch thinks she can sneak into Sasuke's bedchambers in the dark of night and kiss him right in front of his fiancé? Well she will have another thing coming to her.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura's head sprang up from her plate in surprise. Just the person she was thinking about burst into the room looking rather flush with her mouth set in a determined line.

"Sakura-san I must speak with you privately."

"Oh Hinata-san," Sakura couldn't keep the evil smirk off her own face. "I was just thinking the same thing. Let us speak in the gardens, we shall take tea there."

"Splendid, so you'll spend the afternoon with Hinata-sama then." Sasuke said rising from his seat. He dropped his chopsticks and briskly kissed the top of Sakura's head. "Good day."

Sakura followed him out and she and Hinata walked silently to the gardens smiling and greeting all the family members they passed courteously as if it were totally natural for the two to be seen walking about the palace together.

Once outside in the gardens Hinata dismissed her hand maid (who follows her everywhere unless otherwise instructed) and Sakura did the same.

"Good, now we can talk."

"If you've come to offer me another ultimatum you can swallow your words this instant." Sakura hissed. She felt her suppressed rage boiling inside of her as images of Hinata kissing Sasuke danced around in her mind.

"I have not come to offer you any propositions to inflict anymore pain on you, Sakura-san. In fact it is quite the opposite—"

"I can't believe you have the gall to stand there and look me in the eye. You are a sorry waste of my time." Sakura walked up to Hinata until she was close enough to kiss her then shoved the white eyed girl backward. "You made me so stressed out, so angry! You put my relationship with my husband in jeopardy!"

"I am aware of all these things, Sakura-san. I am not here to fight you. I must tell you something urgently!"

"Shut your face!" Sakura hissed. "You do not get to speak to me anymore. "I will make damn sure that no child of yours ever rises in office in this Empire. I want you to suffer and lament for the pain you have caused me. My own _mother_ questioned my worth..." Sakura felt angry tears well up in her eyes but she banished them—this was not the time for tears.

"I do not care!" Hinata raised her voice. "I do not care if my child is never Emperor. I shall not try for it anylonger."

"Good!" Sakura spat. "I have already told Sasuke about my past, and guess what; he still _loves_ me! You have nothing on me, nothing at all."

"How pleasant for you." Hinata was starting to get angry. What had started off as a peace-offering, as a Good Samaritan mission was now turning into a 'let's shout at Hinata' assault. "However what I mist tell you—"

"Oh you don't have to tell me anything, Hinata. I love my fiancé and in a few days we shall be married and I shall be Empress. And our child shall be the heir to the throne and there is nothing you can do about it!" Sakura spat in Hinata's direction. She surprised herself with that crass behaviour but some tavern tricks of self-defence do not disappear with a few makeshift etiquette lessons.

Hinata's face crumpled with rage. "How dare you!" She backed away from Sakura with a livid look in her eye and turned towards the exit to the garden which led back to the palace. "You do not have to worry about me any longer. However I'd suggest you sleep with one eye open from now on; someone else is out to destroy you, someone far more formidable than I."

"That reminds me! You kissed Sasuke you filthy slut! You put your lips to my fiancé!"

Hinata whirled around, skirts twirling like a flower. "I spent my wedding night in bed with my husband worry about _you_!" Hinata screeched. "You can ask him if you like, I'm sure he'd love the chance to explain just how disappointing his wedding night was."

And with that Hinata stormed away.

Sakura stood alone in the garden dumb struck. What did Hinata mean she'd spent the night with her husband, was it true she wasn't the one who'd kissed Sasuke? And who was she claiming to warn her about?

Sakura decided to be weary of Hinata's warning. Who knows she could be lying to trick Sakura again into keeping her child off the throne.

Inside the palace Hanabi sat below in the servants quarters chatting up the cook and his workers.

"You guys really showed her this morning!"

"I can't believe you talked us into this!" a redhead shook her head in disbelief. "And you're sure the seeds are ordered by the Emperor to make Haruno-sama's breasts larger?"

"Of course! You see since my sister was rejected the Emperor is worried his son will be dissatisfied with the lacking girl he's settled on."

"Oh no you mustn't say such things." The other servants pretended to look over their shoulders for intruders but their excitement was clear on their faces.

"But it is the whole truth! My father offered to help but Haruno-san rejected everyone's help. She thinks she's already the Empress—I've even heard her complain about the staff."

"The whore!"

"Yes indeed." Hanabi smiled cruelly. "She is just awful to everyone but our Lord Uchiha Sasuke-sama doesn't see that side of her; she hides it from him."

"How horrible." The girls shook their heads with 'pity', the circled Hanabi drinking up her every lie.

"That is why I decided to help the Emperor by secretly giving Haruno-san some help. You must never tell her though; it would be disastrous."

"And this little seed is supposed to increase bust size? Perhaps I shall also take a few!" the others laughed at a thin girl's plight.

"That would be unwise." Hanabi hadn't thought about what would happen if the servants sampled the _Wild Carrot _and found out about its true purpose. "The Emperor knows the stock amount you see, if he finds that seeds are missing and Haruno-san hasn't been taking them long enough for that number to be used..."

"Oh yes, terrible trouble that would be!" a fat one piped in.

"Thank you ever so much for your help ladies—chef." Hanabi smiled her best sweetheart smile.

"Aw! Anything for Miss Hyuuga!"

"Visit us anytime ma'am!"

"Yes do!"

"I shall girls; don't forget she gets the seeds with every meal."

"Yes, Hyuuga-san!"

Hanabi climbed the stairs back unto the Imperial level and could hardly suppress his desire to laugh. It would take no time at all for the _Wild Carrot_ to work its magic. Certainly by Sakura's wedding night she will be as sterile as an old witch.

And that made Hanabi very happy, very happy indeed.

* * *

_End of book fourteen_

_**Queen Anne's Lace (Daucus Carota) or Wild Carrot**_was used by women from the Appalachian mountains to India and is still used today as a natural contraceptive. The effects of _Daucus Carota_ are not as potent as they are being portrayed in this fiction as it is most commonly used as a kind of 'morning after' contraceptive. However, since it was the most recommended herb for contraception that has scientific acknowledgment I found in my research, then I shall exploit it for the purpose of this story. _ina_


	15. Book fifteen

**Book fifteen: Don't swallow**

Hinata found herself at a loss. Her relationship with Itachi was better than ever. She could be the love sick girl she was before her father scared her into blackmailing Sasuke and then Sakura. They spent days just talking, making love, and sitting alone together in some secret corner of the palace.

However, despite her unbelievable happiness with Itachi she couldn't help noticing the servants smiling and laughing casually with Hanabi whenever they crossed paths. They spoke to her and of her as if she were a friend—a confidant. And this worried Hinata greatly. It meant that whatever Hanabi was up to it involved the help of the palace staff, which meant Hanabi would have access to every facet of their daily lives.

Sakura was surly in a lot of danger. However Hinata and Sakura had not spoken or even looked at each other since their argument in the gardens. Sasuke's crowning ceremony passed and the old Emperor and his Consort resigned and have taken to lying in bed all day long enjoying retirement. Sakura was now the Empress of the Konohagakure and was clearly kept very busy with her duties. Hinata wanted to warn Sakura of danger ahead, but she didn't know what to say.

' _My sister is an even scheming imp who wishes to destroy you and the life you are trying to build with your husband. I'm not sure what she's doing but I'm sure it's really bad.'_

Sakura would just laugh in her face!

Sakura's wedding had been extravagant and very opulent. The Emperor spared no expense for the marriage of his heir. Sakura wore silks so luxurious it was like wearing water. She looked a vision of absolute beauty and as such won over Konohagakure as well as Mikoto's heart. After seeing her sons blushing and beautiful bride all animosity over 'The Scheme' was forgiven.

But because of this Sakura spent a lot of time with the previous Empress learning about her duties and her place in the palace. Hinata hadn't seen an opportunity to get close enough to the girl to tell her she's in danger.

So Hinata decided to devise a plan. Clearly her sister could not be trusted and Hinata simply must know what the girl was up to. So she swallowed her pride and went to find the one person she knew would understand the dark side of the palace and who was perfect for battle against her younger sister—The War Mistress herself, Yamanaka Ino.

"Explain to me again just what it is you think is going on?" Ino gave Hinata a hard expression. Hinata knew that Ino and Sakura were closer than she was to either girl. I wouldn't surprise Hinata if Ino knew of her previous plans to destroy Sakura or if she hated Hinata as much as Sakura did.

"It's not what I think, it's what I _know_. Hanabi is planning something that puts Sakura in horrible danger. She is not to be joked with, she wants the kingdom for herself—she will never stop until it is so."

"How can you be sure that she is serious? Perhaps it is all a farce to bother you."

"No!" Hinata said more firmly than she mean to. "No, Hanabi is my sister. I know the darkest recesses of her heart. She is _not_ playing around. She has the kitchen staff under her wing and who knows who else."

"I see. And just what do you think I can do? I work for the Emperor now; I cannot be bothered with trivial gossip or palace bullies."

"This is a matter of national security, Ino-sama. Hanabi means to do away with Sakura. Not just play tricks on her. This is mutiny! This is madness."

Ino was silently watching Hinata's plea for help. She would admit she was highly skeptical of the girl. Hinata who never expressed emotion publicly and now was pleading with her eyes for Ino's help to save Sakura—a girl she was previously at odds with for the Emperor's attention—from her own younger sister.

"So you would like me to destroy your younger sister? To have her death ordered?"

"That is too dangerous. My father will never stand for such a thing, it will be my word against his and we do not have any proof. He will surely have me killed and the palace will be destroyed; Sasuke cannot handle something like this in his first month of rule."

"Then what will you have me do?"

"I was thinking infiltration. I hate to pry, but I have heard your fiancé used to be staff here? He could talk to the Help and find out what is going on. What is Hanabi having the staff do to Sakura."

Ino frowned deeply. She did make Naruto Chief of the People's Army but she was still very wary about sending him out on missions. She had to do it, in order to keep up appearances, but she couldn't stand the idea of him getting hurt. If Naruto died just as her father had it would be a painful blow she could not recover from.

"I will speak to him about it. I will let you know when I know something."

"Thank you, Ino. And...I do not man to impertinent but please hurry. I fear Sakura is running out of time and she doesn't even know it."

Ino's eyes widened. If Hinata was acting this was the most convincing scene she'd ever witnessed. Her eyes were sincere; her posture was slouched as if her entire body was defeated by this disaster and her voice wavered as if she was holding back tears.

"Hinata, why the sudden concern for Sakura's welfare."

"Remorse." Was all she replied before skirting away leaving Ino standing in the middle of the library feeling dumbfounded.

Sakura turned over in bed and noticed Sasuke watching her.

"Wh-what?" she smiled.

"Your hair is impossible." Sasuke held a strand of candyfloss coloured hair between his fingers. "It's fantastic." He placed the strand to his nose and inhaled deeply. Sakura turned bright red and couldn't suppress her girlish giggle.

"Let us take breakfast in bed." She suggested.

"Let us take the whole day in bed." Sasuke pressed his cool lips to her throat and cupped a perky breast in his hand.

"Sasuke! What about...what about your—ohhh—work?" Sakura pressed her body flush against his then straddled his waist despite her feeble suggestion to get to work.

"I am the Emperor. Today I wish to lay in bed with my wife."

Sakura kissed him roughly, the hour for tender exploration had passed days before. Now she wanted him to stoke the fire in her heart, to oil the inferno of desire that spread over every place on her body. She grabbed a handful of hair and forced his mouth harder into her own. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and demanded he do the same. Sasuke clutched her back and ran slender fingers over the sides of her body, over her thighs, over her bottom, up to the back of her neck. Sakura moaned happily and ground her hips slightly into his to excite him further.

"Excuse me, your grace?" a small voice interrupted their precious personal time. Sakura nearly roared as Sasuke pushed her back unto her side of the bed and straightened his hair slightly. Sakura pouted and turned away from him on her pillow.

"I asked for no disturbances!" Sasuke bellowed. The door clicked open and someone walked in.

"I beg your forgiveness your highness, I have come from the kitchens to deliver you your food."

Sakura sat up and watched as Hinata's younger sister walked confidently into the Emperor's private bed chambers with a tray laden with plates and bowls.

"Hyuuga-san," Sasuke said gruffly. "Why are you delivering food? You are a guest of the palace."

"I offered to. I had finished eating and was on my way to visit my lovely sister so I decided to drop off the Emperor's food since it is on the way."

"How generous of you. However in the future I would appreciate it if you allowed the Help to do their job."

"Of course your grace, I am sorry if this has displeased you."

Sakura watched as Hanabi bent low over the bed to place the tray in front of Sasuke. Her loose robes fell open and gave Sasuke a very clear view of the girl's chest. Sakura knew that trick, she knew it very well. Hanabi looked up suddenly, almost as if she'd felt Sakura watching her. In her eyes Sakura saw something frightening she couldn't quite identify in words. Sakura gasped when she looked into those eyes.

**It was Hanabi!**

It was Hanabi who snuck into their bedroom all those nights ago. It was this young girl who kissed the Emperor and haughtily challenged Sakura with her eyes before disappearing into the night. All this time Sakura had been blaming Hinata when in truth it was her younger sister. Suddenly Sakura wished she'd listened to Hinata's warning more carefully before. By now Hinata probably loathed her so she daren't ask for a repeat.

"Are you quite well, honoured Consort?" Hanabi sneered. Sakura gritted her teeth and nodded curtly at the girl. She placed a tray in front of Sakura with strange looking lumpy soup and some sort of misshapen baked good.

"What is this?" Sakura demanded.

"This is English cuisine ma'am. A favourite of mine—this is called _porridge_ and this is a _muffin_."

Sakura hated Hanabi.

"I do not want this. I want dim sum."

"You do not wish to try the foreign cuisine, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I do not wish for this. It will upset my stomach. Tell the chef I wish for the usual Dim Sum and Chinese tea." Sakura knew she sounded like a little princess but she refused to eat the interesting looking food after Hanabi had spoken down to her like a child.

"I am sorry, Milady," Hanabi fake bowed. "The chef has already cleared the kitchen and has left to serve our past Emperor and his Consort."

"Let's just eat it, Sakura." Sasuke sighed dipping a spoon into the pale gooey 'porridge'. "It tastes of _congee_, let us eat it."

Sakura begrudgingly dipped her spoon into the mock _congee_ and ate. Hanabi grinned cruelly then excused herself. Sakura vowed never to eat Hanabi's carrot flavoured _congee_ again.

Naruto wasn't entirely certain of what he was looking for. All Ino told him was to speak to his old friends on the staff especially the kitchen staff. She mentioned something about potential foul play occurring in regards to the new Consort. Naruto could hardly believe it when he heard it. The staff was treated well in the palace, working here was considered a privilege to the lower-class. Room and board, a warm meal every night. And when the palace threw parties you were so close it was almost like you were allowed to attend.

"Naruto! Ya scabby old fool!" the chef greeted Naruto with open arms in the dark kitchen. "Ye really a' movin up ain't ye?"

"I've always had big dreams, Cook."

"That ye did." The chef welcomed Naruto in with a cup of tea, which was really just glorified hot water. "To what does I owe the visit, boy?"

"I've only come to see old friends." Naruto grinned. The kitchen maids giggled and circled him.

"So what is like living upstairs?"

"Chiri said she heard noises coming from your bed chambers, you dirty dog!"

"I bet that blond of yours isn't better tha' me."

"Do you miss workin' Naru-chan?"

"Woah one at a time, girls." Naruto put up his hands in surrender. "I love Ino-san, we are to be married. And never you mind the sounds we make!"

The girls and even the cook laughed.

"Bet you fancy yourself something a' special now, Naruto. Now you livin' the life up there with the other rich sluts."

Naruto frowned. In all his years working at the palace he'd never heard someone speak ill of the court. At least not so bluntly. Sure there were whisperings and unkind rumours but never such blatant animosity.

"What has gotten into you?" Naruto asked. "You know we don't speak about the Royals like that."

"Maybe ye doesn't!" a shabby looking maid spouted "Sir Chief, but we does! Now that we know that they be saying about us!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"The missus has been telling us about they say up there. Behind our backs!"

"The missus?"

"You never was sharp, Naruto-kun." A busty brunette laughed. "Hyuuga-sama has been tellin' us! She visits every day. She's so lovely and kind, the rest are just awful!"

"Hinata-sama has been visiting you?"

"No! Not that fat wench,"

Naruto took a sharp intake of breath at the rude comment which made the girls laugh.

"You have grown soft Naru-chan! We're talking about _Hanabi-sama_."

"Why would she come down here and visit you lot?"

"Hah! I see ye already starting ta' think like them up there! Why _shouldn't_ she visit us!"

"Yeah, we're the heart and soul of the palace!"

"She even takes care of the Consort, despite how mean that whore is to her."

"She takes care of the honoured Consort?" Naruto was being more and more confused by the girls' idiotic rambling. "What do you meant she takes care of the Consort? That is not her place."

"Hah, that goes to show just how much you know about the palace."

Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself. He knew that he was on to something. Hanabi becoming close to the staff and now helping the Consort? It was definitely suspicious. The girl Naruto knew as Hanabi was very elegant, put together, and from his view egotistical. A person like that doesn't come down into the sweaty kitchens to gossip with uneducated maids unless they have an ulterior motive.

"How does she take care of her? I uh...I want to help, I must thank her."

"She's giving her free medicine on the Emperor's orders. But there's nothing _you_ can do, Na-ru-to." An ugly girl winked at Naruto thus he was forced to swallow a terrible shudder.

"Ah, too bad I guess." Naruto rubbed his hand behind his neck and grinned weakly. Ino-chan was right, something was definitely up he would have to report back to her immediately.

Days passed and Ino still had no idea what to do about what she was calling The Help Situation. Naruto had warned her that the help were up to something with the help of the young Hyuuga. Once hearing this Hinata was livid, she urged Ino to take serious action and suggested to fear the worst. But what did that mean? Was the girl trying to poison and kill the consort? Surly something to violent could not kept a secret, nor would the Help—according to Naruto—do such a thing regardless of any lies Hanabi could have told them.

Hinata and Ino worked around the clock to find proof of what was happening between Hanabi and the staff at the palace. They scoured the Imperial bedchambers in search of booby-traps. Hinata had all of Sakura's bath oils and face paints checked for poison. The food was inspected for evil as well and all tests came back negative. Ino went through Sakura's personal guard with a fine tooth comb and found no known assassins or anyone who seemed to have malicious intent.

_What in the name of the Emperor was going on?_

It became more and more apparent with the passing days that something was _indeed _going on as despite the fact that no one had taken action, the Help was becoming colder and colder towards Konohagakure's Empress. To make matters worse Sakura had become subject to daily physicals upon request of her mother-in-law in hopes of pregnancy. Ino could see the ware of such treatment starting to take its toll on the young Consort.

Sakura was in perfect health, no poisons were found in her room and no one in the palace wanted to assassinate her. What was the danger? Ino decided to have a talk with Sakura personally.

"Ino-san, it's nice to see you." Sakura smiled weakly. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was looking slightly lacklustre.

"And you as well, Honoured Empress."

"Oh don't worry about the formalities. We are friends, Ino."

"Thank you," Ino took sorted her thoughts. "Have you noticed anything _strange_ lately, in regards to your routine, Sakura?"

"You mean besides Mikoto's constant nagging to bare a child. Sasuke's frustration that our nights spent together were becoming somewhat of a chore. Or the fact that it seems to take the Help an exceptionally long time to service me in any way that I've begun to experiment with the bath oils myself in order to bathe properly..."

"You're being underserviced? Why haven't you informed Sasuke? Or punished the Help yourself?"

"I'm not one to cause trouble. I'm sure they must be busy as to why I cannot get any assistance, I don't want to be a bother."

"You are the _Empress_, Sakura! It is your job to be a bother—you are a necessity to the nation."

"Thanks Ino-chan." Sakura looked ten years older than she should.

"How about we take some tea?" Ino clapped her hands and two hand maids scuttled in, eyes cast downward and poured two cups of tea. One even turned back to glare at Sakura before leaving which made Ino very angry. "How dare they treat you this way?"

Ino was hot-blooded and pounded her fist into the table.

"Never mind it, Ino-chan." Sakura smiled. "Let's drink."

Sakura took the dainty china and help the glass up to her lips then her eyes widened and she dropped the expensive cup unto the table. Ino gasped and stood. Two servants ran in and mopped up the tea and cleaned away the glass before a minute passed.

"Sakura-san?" Ino slowly lowered herself again staring wearily at Sakura. "What is the matter? Are you well? Do you feel faint?"

"Ye-yes I'm fine I just can't...I just _won't_ have any more damned carrots!" spittle flew out of Sakura mouth and her expression became wild. "For weeks I have had carrots, carrots and more carrots for every meal! There are carrots in my congee, carrots in my fried rice, and carrots in my roast duck! I cannot stand to eat another carrot. And now carrot tea! God no...no, no, no..."

Ino frowned. Because of her high position on the council she was lucky enough to sample the same meals that the Emperor and his Consort had throughout the day. And Ino could safely say that the last time she tasted a carrot in her meal was at least a few weeks ago in a delightful stir-fry. Other than that carrots are usually filler food for the Help or decorative garnishes at the side of the Imperial family's plate.

"I drink carrot tea for my health, Sakura." Ino said slowly so as not to offend the girl after her breakdown. "It is excellent for your kidneys and liver and..." Sakura was not listening she was frowning, staring down at her hands which she was wringing over and over again.

"Why don't we have something else? Some _Oolong tea_?"

"That would be lovely." Sakura whispered.

Ino stretched out her arm and took Sakura's hands into her own and squeezed them reassuringly. "I will protect you, Sakura."

Sakura didn't protest or claim there was nothing to protect her from. She smiled gently and nodded.

Ino left Sakura shortly after to report back to Hinata. She first when to Hinata's room which was empty. She went to the library—a common hangout for the Uchiha bride—but it was empty. She went into the gardens and roamed the halls searching for Hinata but the girl was nowhere to be found. Then, while passing the Imperial dining room Ino heard roaring laughter and the sound of bottles of alcohol being opened and generously distributed. Ino poked her head in to find Itachi, Hinata, Fugaku, Mikoto and other members of the Uchiha family minus Sasuke sitting around the grand table toasting to something.

Ino decided against disrupting this happy little family moment and waited outside the door like a statue amongst the guard for Hinata to emerge.

When the doors burst open Fugaku was laughing heartily and Mikoto's eyes were shinning brighter than Ino had ever seen before.

"Marvellous! Simply marvellous!"

"Indeed dear, I must agree." Fugaku graced the departing guests with a rare smile.

Itachi bounced out afterward smirking with an arm around his deep-red wife.

"Lady Hinata-sama!" Ino bowed formally due to their surroundings. Hinata stopped and nodded at Ino.

"I will speak with Yamanaka-san for a moment, dear. I'll be right along."

"Do not be too long, you mustn't be on your feet for any extended amount of time."

Ino watched Itachi's form completely disappear down the corridor before pulling Hinata to the side to fill her in on her suspicions.

"It must be her food." Ino dove right in. "I know we checked for poison but perhaps it isn't the normal kind of poison you'd expect. Perhaps Hanabi doesn't mean to murder Sakura, but do something else to her."

"Her food? How terrible."

"How do you think we should proceed?" Ino pursed her lips while she tried to come up with a plan. "As your sister I assume you must have some influence over the wench. At least the ability to threaten her where I cannot. I must have all of Sakura's food intercepted but this will not be easy—she must have food to eat and if the all the Help is on Hanabi's side I will have to hire a new chef or cook the food myself to ensure it is clean when it reaches the Empress."

"Ino..."

"I know it will be nearly impossible. The current chef has worked here for five generations, they are trusted and disgracing her name without solid proof will not go over well with the Emperor's father. We will have to put our heads together and work on this diligently I fear Sakura's sanity does not have much longer."

"Ino..."

"We should begin our plan of action—"

"Ino!" Hinata's expression was irritated but wistful. "I'm sorry I cannot be of any assistance any longer. I am to be bedridden, by order of our previous Consort."

"What? Why? What is going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_End of book fifteen_

This chapter took me longer than anticipated to write as I began to decide just how I was going to end this fiction. I got a lot of creative suggestions, most of which illustrated the terrible demise of Hanabi. A lot of you also asked that Sakura never ingest the _Wild Carrot_ at all; but it just didn't settle well with me for everything in Sakura's crazy life to suddenly work out perfectly.

Never fret, I'm sure Ino has a plan.

I hope.


End file.
